Enslaved!
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Ino has turned her parents' flowershop into a Salon. One night, after she closes and goes home, she is kidnapped! But who has taken her, and what do they want with her? NOT in AU. ItaSasuSaku threesome starts as love triangle and DeiIno! Crazy plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Enslaved!**

By Kaline Reine

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!! And please don't read this if you are not allowed, or if you can't handle reading adult stuff. The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me! **

**Chapter 1:**

"No, no, _no_ Sakura-san," The blonde Kunoichi was telling her friend. "If I were you I wouldn't even_ think_ of letting your hair grow back out long. It looks much better the way it is. Trust me, I know a lot about hair, and that style suits you perfectly!"

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course I am! Now let me just..." Ino went to work trimming the other girl's hair the way it usually was, and then quickly spun her around in the chair. "There, all done."

Sakura sighed in frustration. "Thanks Ino-san. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, Sakura-chan. That one's on the house! You're my friend, and I try not to charge my friends."

The other girl said nothing, just got up and left. What was there left to say? She was on a somewhat remotely friendly basis with Ino, but the fact remained that they were rivals. Of course she had told her to keep her hair short, because she knew that Sasuke liked girls with long hair. Everyone knew that.

Ino stood alone in her little salon, delightfully pleased with herself. Since her parents had died, she'd gotten rid of the flower shop. They never made much money there anyway, unless someone was sick or in the hospital. And she had never liked the fact that they profited off of other people's misery in that way, either. Oh sure they had business when there were weddings, but even more when there were funerals.

While she cleaned up the bit of bubble gum colored hair that had gotten all over everything, she only went deeper into her thoughts. She wanted to keep the flower shop open in order to honor her parent's memory. But Ino had always been much better at things like fashion, rather than flowers, although she had a knack for that as well.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't even hear the bell chime when someone entered her salon. "I'm here for a shave, dattebayo!" He shouted, and Ino instantly knew who it was.

"Naruto-san, I've told you before. I can't shave that face of yours because of your scars. And you don't grow facial hair anyway, so _get out_ of my salon!" She turned her back, and continued sweeping.

"I was just kidding," He flashed her a chesire grin. "No seriously, I was wondering if..." He switched his voice to a much more feminine one. "You could like totally do my nails?!" He giggled like a true blonde.

"Get. out. _now_!"

He laughed again. "Relax Ino, I don't want anything. I'm really just here to wait for-"

Just then, the door fell open with a clang, and a slight breeze blew in. A tall boy with dark blue-black hair and even darker eyes stalked in.

"Sasuke-kun..." She finished the fox's sentence for him with a gasp.

"Hn. Ino-san." he merely nodded his head at her.

"What can I do for you, Sasuke-kun?" She did her best to become instantly professional when she heard his tone of voice.

"I'm here for my usual haircut."

Naruto, who had taken a seat on the bench up front, just had to add his two cents. "Yeah, he wouldn't want to end up looking like Itachi!" This was followed by laughter from Naruto, a light chuckle from the Kunoichi, and a death glare at both of them from Sasuke.

She grabbed his shoulders from behind, pulling him down into a chair. "Now just relax, this will be over soon. And then you can strangle the baka all you want, okay?"

"Don't _touch_ me." He gave her a murderous glare, with his sharingan.

Ino stiffened a bit, and stopped giggling. "How am I supposed to cut your hair without touching you?"

"I wouldn't even be here if this wasn't the only salon in town. And I hate for my hair to look bad. Naruto's right, I don't want it to get too long."

The blonde boy at the front of the salon was rolling on the floor laughing- litterally! "Or then he might accidentally use chidori on a mirror, dattebayo!"

He continued his insane laughing, while the other two just looked at him like he was on acid or something.

Ino silently went to work on Sasuke's hair, touching him as little as possible in the process. She had long since learned that whatever his reasons, he did not want a girlfriend. Or maybe he just liked someone else entirely. Whatever the reasoning, he wasn't interested. Ino herself had grown less interested in almost everyone in this village.

Before she knew it, she was done and his hair was back to it's usual duck-butt style. She almost giggled at the thought.

"There we go, that'll be 2,000 yen. Unless there was something else you needed, Sasuke-kun?" She wasn't trying to be suggestive, but merely asking if he wanted anything else done at the salon.

"No," He glared at her, obviously being offended by what she'd said. Fishing through his pockets, the Uchiha pulled out 2,500 yen and told her to keep the change.

"Great," Naruto flashed him a toothy grin on their way out. "Now you look like a cockatiel again!"

"Shut up, dobe. I paid good okane for this hairstyle, and the last thing I need right now is your sarcasm."

"Sarcasm?" He narrowed his eyes, confused, as Sasuke walked off without him. "Hey teme, wait for me!"

_'Someday,'_ Ino thought as she began to rinse out her salon tools. _'You'll be mine, Sasuke-kun...'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino didn't have any more customers for the rest of the day. Everyone had pretty much come and gone. It was a small life, but it kept her sane at least. And she needed to do in between missions, anyway! Shikamaru used to tease her about it, but those days were over. He and Chouji had somewhat gotten used to the idea by now, commenting that at least it was better than the flowershop that used to be there.

With a heavy sigh, she locked the door and began to head outside. It was already dark out when she left; Ino had stayed late to clean things up a bit.

"You goin' home already, Ino-chan?" Kiba remarked when he saw her. His little white dog was by his side, as always. It looked like they were out on a walk.

She smiled brightly at them. At least it was someone to lighten her mood a little. "Kiba-kun! Why don't you and Akamaru stop by tomorrow for a haircut or something?"

"Nah, I prefer to let my hair do it's natural thing. And so does Akamaru," He picked his companion up for emphasis. "Don't ya boy?" The puppy barked twice for emphasis.

"Well, if you say so," She turned and headed to her home, which was in the opposite direction. "See you!"

"Yeah, bye."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She was almost to her apartment, when she heard a twig snap somewhere near the edge of the forest. Ino looked up in surprise, but saw no one. She had felt as if eyes were on her several times during the day, but she'd just shrugged it off as being her imagination. Now she wasn't so sure.

Ino walked into the dimly lit apartment, after fumbling with her key in the door. She stumbled in, and knocked over the lamp that stood by the sofa. The blonde cursed at her own clumsiness, before closing the door behind her.

Regretting that action as soon as she did it, the girl let out a scream when she was grabbed and restrained in the darkness. A pair of whirling red Sharingan eyes was the last thing Ino remembered seeing, as she slumped against the door. By the time she hit the ground, she was unconscious.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I appologize for the little scene between Ino, Naruto and Sasuke. But it just begged to be written! No one is going to like this fic AT ALL! But oh well... I must have used the word "salon" like 50 ba-zillion times during this chapter! But I just HATE the phrase "beauty parlor" for some reason...**

**Well, as for the money issue, okane means money, and yen is the currency they use, think of it as dollars, or whatever they use in your country. 1,000 yen is equal to about 9 dollars and 73 cents (9.73) is U.S. currency. Wow, this is not only entertaining but educational! YAY! And if you think that price is a little much, well the Andzy beauty salon in Tokyo charges 3,675 yen for nail maintenance, 3,150 for makeup, and 3,990 for a simple haircut! So yeah she didn't charge him that much... Sorry for any confusion or such caused by this. Lol. It's not that hard to figure out.**

**Dobe means idiot and teme means bastard. Simple as that. Baka, can also mean idiot and/or stupid.**

**Oh, and I know everyone is always asking me what the hell "dattebayo" means. It has no actual meaning! That's right, it means nothing. Dattebayo has NO actual meaning and is just tagged to the end of Naruto's sentences, its just like his dialect. Naruto's style is '(verb stem)tte bayo!' For instance, wakattebayo is "I get it already" or nan dattebayo is "What (the heck) is that?" etc, etc. You get the idea. If anyone has any questions about the whole -kun, -chan, -san, -sama, -tan, etc. added to end of everyone's names... Just ask me. B/c this author's note is waaaaaay too long already!**

**But incidentally, I cannot tell you the pairings for this story, b/c... (gasp) It would COMPLETELY ruin the story for everyone! I just love to keep people guessing, it's fun. And oh yeah sorry about the cliffhanger here. Just know that it WILL surprise you, and it WILL be funny! Extremely funny! XD I hope you liked it, so please R&R and comment!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enslaved**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series!**

**Chapter 2:**

When Ino woke up, the first she felt was something cold and hard pressing against her whole body. She opened her blue eyes to see that she was on the floor of a filthy, dingy, old-looking cell. Trying to move her hands resulting in a slight pain from her wrists, confirming her suspicions that her hands had been tied behind her back. When she cried out in distress, all that came out was a weak muffled sound. Her lips were being held together by an exploding tag.

_'Damn it! What am I doing here- Oh, that's right!'_ She vividly recalled the swirling red Sharingan she had seen right before she fainted._ 'But what would Itachi Uchiha want with me?'_

She layed there for a long time, debating all the different possibilities in her mind. Maybe the Akatsuki had ordered for her to be kidnapped so they could get to Naruto? But that didn't make sense, because Sakura was much closer to him than she was!

The thought briefly crossed her mind that they might have gotten her mixed up with the pink-headed idiot! But no, it was pretty easy to tell the difference.

_'And if they did mistake me for that ugly girl, I will murder them all in cold blood, burn their bodies, and dance _happily_ over the ashes.'_

She absentmindedly smiled at the scenario, before realizing that was a mistake. The seal was slightly sticky, as if some kind of glue had been added to it for good measure. It hurt her mouth when her smile made it pull against her roughly, bringing tears of pain to her eyes.

The door slammed open suddenly. "You're awake, I see." Itachi stood before her, along with his partner Kisame. Ino only knew who these people were, because she had seen all their faces in the Bingo Book, and quickly memorized them, in case she should ever have to fight them.

She mumbled something incoherent behind the seal, and the men just smirked. Itachi reached down to gently remove it, almost painlessly, enabling her to talk.

"If you scream, you'll die," He whispered in her ear.

She only looked at him for a moment, panic evident in her gaze. But she played it off rather well, coming off looking arrogant instead. "What good would _that_ do? There's probably no one here but you low-life Akatsuki creeps, anyway."

"So calm..." He mused to no one in particular. "And so foolish!" With that, he gave her a swift kick in the ribs for her snappy attitude.

Kisame's hand gripping his shoulder stopped him from taking it any further. "Itachi-san, don't forget what Leader-sama said."

"I know," Sharginan eyes flashed furiously, and he stepped aside to allow Kisame to untie the girl.

The shark-man made short work of getting Ino free from her restraints. She wondered why they were even bothering to untie her... This whole thing was rather strange, to say the least. What did they want from her?

"Follow me," The Uchiha remarked coldly, and motioned for them to follow. "Kisame, you should stay behind her, in case she tries to run."

"Right."

Inwardly, she was curled up in a little ball, and begging for things to be okay again. But Ino bravely chose to face her captors, if for no other reason than to satisfy her curiousity of why she was here.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

People had noticed when Ino's salon was not open the next morning. Somer of her regular customers had come in, and there was no sign of her. Someone had called Sakura, who went to her friend's house to check on her.

When Ino didn't answer, Sakura began to panic. Building up her chakra, and pushing it into her hands, she broke down the door. There was no sign of struggle, other than the lamp in the living room being knocked over. Ino's keys lay discarded on the floor, as if she had thrown them there, after a long, tiresome day at work.

_'Now, let's not jump to conclusions...'_ Her now-much-more-stable-than-previous-years inner self stated. _'She's probably perfectly fine, just still sleeping peacefully in her- her room?'_

Nothing was out of place in the other Kunoichi's bedroom. The bed was still made, and didn't look like it had been slept in. There was no sign of her friend anywhere. Deciding this matter was beyond her capabilities, Sakura fled straight to the Hokage's office.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kiba had been panic-stricken when he'd found out that he had been the last one to see the girl alive. That would automatically make him a suspect. And that was something that he didn't want to think about.

"I want you two to take Shikamaru-san and go back to her apartment," Tsunade was telling them. "There may be some clues there as to her location. Try not to panic. This may have a logical explanation, after all. No foul play has been proven yet."

"But she _wouldn't_ just _disappear_! And I saw that her lamp was knocked over! Her keys were on the ground!" Sakura added, for emphasis on her theory.

"It's my fault," Kiba announced, hoping they would not take that statement as a confession. "I should have walked her home. But I live the other way, and I was already on my way back home..."

"Don't blame yourself," The Hokage assured the dog boy. "The only reason I asked you to tag along, was for your and Akamaru's sense of smell. Just report back to me, as soon as you've figured something out."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino arrived in a small, dark room. Itachi stepped off to one side, and she looked back to see that Kisame was barring the door, to prevent her exit.

'What do these people want with me?!' She protested inside her head. 'Whatever it is, it can't be good!'

"So, this is the girl I have heard so much about?"

A quiet, ominous voice came from the far corner of the room. A man was shrouded in shadows, and only his oddly glowing eyes were visible. But, he stepped into the light, and was perhaps even more frightening to Ino when she saw him. The man's face was covered in unusual looking piercings. He had fiery red hair, and equally hazel eyes. She jumped back when he looked at her, and fell back against Kisame.

"Sorry..." She muttered.

"Step forward, girl," The man told her, and she did as asked. "That's better. Now, as you probably already know, we are known as the Akatsuki. We are an organization responsible for various... _deeds_. None of which concern you!"

"Well, why am I here, then? What do you want from me?"

"Allow me to introduce myself," He extended a hand, which Ino looked at, but did not take. He took it back, his expression still blank. "My name is Pein. And you are...?"

"Yamanaka Ino," She spoke fiercely. "And I'm not afraid of any of you! I demand that you return me to Konoha at once!"

"I'm afraid we cannot do that. You see, there is a reason that we need you here, Ino-san. I understand that you own a certain beauty salon, am I right?" She nodded, so he continued. "You are going to be our new live-in beautician. Your duties will be described to you, one at a time. Think of them as... missions, or assignments."

She almost fainted at Pein's words... How could they _do this_ to her?! She'd opened a respectable business, and enjoyed what she did. And now she had been kidnapped because of it?! Now, this was just ridiculous.

Despite her distraught state, his words continued to drone on in the small room. "You will be our hair stylist, makeup artist, nail person, and other things of that nature. Is that clear?"

Ino felt someone's hands reach out to steady her shoulders. She knew she had looked as if she were going to faint, but... She looked up to see that Itachi held her lightly.

"The correct response," He whispered in her ear. "Is 'Yes, Leader-sama', okay?"

"Y-Yes, Leader-sama."

Not knowing what else to do, she had repeated his words. The Kunoichi instantly regretted it, when Itachi and Kisame nodded to Pein, and then shoved her out the door. Thinking only of what she'd just been told, she turned to gaze up at Itachi. He seemed to be the smarter of the two.

"What do I do now? He never gave me any assignment..."

"Do not worry. He already gave me an assignment for you."

The way he chuckled at the end of that statement unnerved her more than it should. "What assignment? What are you talking about?!" But he only laughed more.

_'Oh... Damn.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Well, another chapter down! So what do you think of this one so far?! Just remember, appearances may be decieving at first... I love torturing Naruto characters, I really do! It's quickly becoming my favorite past time! So what kinds of things will Ino have to do? BWAHAHAHAHA I bet a lot of people wish they had've thought of this, b/c it's going to be funny as hell! XD I am currently working on my previous story, Chains and Bells. I have to finish it! So it might be a little while on the next update. As always, I will try to have it up here as soon as I can. Please review and comment, thanks for reading!**

-Kaline Reine


	3. Chapter 3

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series!**

**Chapter 3:**

After Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru had investigated the missing girl's apartment, they had found nothing at all. The only things they found were just what Sakura had already desribed, and nothing more. Kiba and Akamaru could gain no clues from sniffing the place out. It seemed someone had taken measures to cover up their scent.

The team had deduced that thre had to be some kind of foul play involved, since they also could not catch Ino's scent. Tsunade had listened to what they had to say, bfore reaching her final decision.

"We will send out a small team to look for her," She sighed, resting her chin on her palm, and doing her best to stay calm. "I want you three to go, but I have someone else I would like to send with you."

"Let me guess... Naruto?" Sakura supplied.

"No, Naruto-kun is busy with other things at the moment. He is already on a mission to the Land of Waves, and won't be back for some time. I have already sent for the-" There was a brief, and quiet knock on the door. "Ah, there he is now! Come in."

All heads turned to the general vicinity of the door. It swung open, to reveal a somewhat short boy with blue-black hair, and a smirk to match his attitude. It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, somewhat puzzled.

"Hn. Sakura-san..." Those were the first words they had spoken to each other since he had come back to the village.

"Yes, I want you three to take him with you. Naruto-kun left for a mission early this morning, and he cannot go. Sasuke-san is the next best option. Besides, he still has yet to redeem himself for the various crimes he has committed against Konohagakure. This would be a good chance."

"Whatever..." He scoffed, turning away.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru followed him out the door. "Well, let's go if we're going."

Sasuke had given up his entire plan of killing Itachi. After serving under Orochimaru for so long, he had decided that revenge was no longer the answer. Truthfully, despite his triumph over the Sannin, and putting together Team Hebi with such success, he had still found himself to be more than a little homesick at times.

He found himself thinking about things like what the clan would think of him if they were still alive... This was partially due to Karin's persistence in her plight to get to him. The naive girl had honestly thought that if not for his role as an avenger, he would be with her. Hn. Right.

"So what now?" He boldly asked their appointed team leader, Shikamaru. He was a rank above everyone else, a Jounin, so it was his right to lead.

"You really do seem to want to help," The Nara clan member pointed out. "Alright, we've already searched out Ino-chan's apartment... Er, I mean Ino-san, of course. We couldn't find any sign of her, so the only thing we can do is venture out into the forest, and search there for any signs. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, or mumbled their agreement. It was the only sensible move. But logically, they all had to pack their things first. Each of them were told to head off to their homes to gather their belongings, and some supplies. But that didn't take long, and soon they all met the main gate, ready to leave the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They would find Ino, they had to!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino was led down a long hall, and it made her wonder why there were so many twists and turns in this place. It looked like this base, or whatever it was, may have been carved out of some kind of stone, or something. She wondered if she would ever be allowed to see the light of day again.

Finally, they had come to a small room. Itachi and Kisame went inside with her, and she looked around. It was quaint, and almost charming in it's own way. The walls were bare, with not much furniture. There were two beds, and a small futon in one corner.

_'I hope this doesn't mean what I think it means!'_

"You will staying in our room for now," Itachi just _had _to clarify, didn't he?! The bastard...

Blue eyes went wide. "Why do I have to stay with _you_?! I am _not going_ to be made into a prisoner! And I will be _damned_ if I will _ever_ sleep on the floor!"

"You have a bed," Kisame smirked, gesturing toward the small futon that lay in the corner. "At least it's clean... Well, pretty much!"

He laughed, as he put down his sword beside the bed on the far end of the room, leading her to assume that was where he slept. Itachi merely stood there, at first watching her reaction and watching Kisame too. The shark man went into the bathroom, while Ino just stood there not knowing what to do. The Uchiha finally sighed, before settling down on the edge of his bed. It was smaller, and much more neatly made than his partner's was.

When the girl still just stood there blankly, he spoke. "I guess you're wondering what your first assignment is going to be." It was a statement and not a question, but Ino chose to answer it anyway.

"Not really. I don't particularly _care_ what it is you morons want me to do! I am not doing _any of it_! You can all choke for all I care!"

"That had better not be whining I hear out there!" Kisame called from the bathroom, where Itachi knew he was planning to soak in the ice-cold bathtub for a few hours.

"Fuck off!" Ino pouted, and crossed her arms defensively in front of her.

"Your first assignment," Itachi continued ignoring both of them. "Is something for me. I hope you do not mind doing it, but if you really have such a problem, then I will not ask you to."

Since he was being somewhat remotely nice to her, the girl let her curiousity get the best of her. "_Fine_," She rolled her eyes, with a hand placed melodramatically on her hip. "What is it?"

"I need someone to paint my nails... But I could do it myself."

Ino sighed. "It's fine, Itachi-san."

_'Good.'_ Thought Itachi. _'She's starting to give in a little. Maybe I can win her over...'_

"I'm going to need some nail enamel, a nail file, and of course, nail polish. Do you have a color of polish already picked out?"

He grabbed a bottle of purple nail polish from off of the nightstand. "We do not have nail enamel but I do have a file." Itachi motioned for her to sit across from him on the bed.

"It's something to do to pass the time anyway..." She muttered, as she went to work on his nails. It was a bit wakward at first, having to touch his hands and such. He was her captor, after all. But ater a few minutes, Ino was back to her normal salon-stylist mode, and all thoughts ceased. This what what came naturally to her, after all.

Soon she was done, and Itachi moved to lean back against the wall, at the head of his bed. The girl had not done too bad, really. He breathed a sigh of relief, closing his eyes, as he let his nails dry. But Itachi jumped when he felt someone touching his hair.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm fixing your hair," Ino explained, continuing to run her fingers through the long black strands. "I love doing people's hair, it's one of my favorite things. Now sit still!"

Itachi pushed her away, and sank down ever further into the bed. "I only let _one person_ touch my hair, and you are not that person. Your job is done, Kunoichi. Now go to bed..."

"Hmph!" She pouted.

"Your_ own_ bed!" He clarified, after a moment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: At first I did not plan to put so much of the Konoha people, like Sakura, Sasuke, etc. in here but it seemed somehow vaguely necessary. Lol. This is because I decided to do a side pairing, in addition to the main one! Oh, and I know Ino's tasks are a little weird. But if you think they're weird NOW, just wait until this story gets going! Hahaha! Next up... Makeup time, woohoo!! Or something like that, teehee. :D The Akatsuki are SO easy to make fun of, I love it! This is going to be awesome, and just wait until later. I loved that little scene at the end. Just who is the "one person" that Itachi will let touch his hair? Ooohhh, read the rest to find out. Er, once I get it up that is- Posted! Once I get it posted... That sounded so wrong.**

I took the time to write this, so please take the time to tell me what you think, thank you. 

**-Kaline Reine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 4:**

The next morning, Ino woke up to an empty room. It had been a cold night, and she hadn't slept well. She thanked her lucky stars that she was alone. But that was before she realized... That she needed _food_! She had no idea how long it had been since she'd eaten. She knew she was supposed to be a prisoner of sorts, but she had no choice but to wander out into the hall.

She still saw no one, so it was safe to assume that the coast was clear. The girl made her way through the halls, trying to find the place where they kept the food... If there was one!

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?!" A harsh tone reprimanded her, from out of nowhere.

She turned to see a man with strangely colored eyes step out of a door. He had his white hair slicked back over his head, and his expression looked angry. He wore a strange necklace, and had the same red and black cloak that Itachi and Kisame wore. He only looked at her accusingly, waiting for an answer.

"I- I was just... I woke up and... I was hungry. When I woke up no one was there, or I would have asked someone. I'm sorry."

"The fucking kitchen is that fucking way," He pointed in the opposite direction that Ino had come from. "My name's Hidan. What the fuck is your name?"

"Ino..." She just looked at him. "Hidan-san, why do you cuss so much? Are you _angry_ or...?"

"That's just how he always is," An even stranger man with a black fabric mask, similar to Kakashi's, covering his face came up behind the two, as they made their way toward the kitchen.

When they reached what looked like a living room area, the one called Hidan plopped down on the couch. Kisame was there, watching some movie.

"I thought we told you not to leave the room, short stuff," Kisame growled at her as she passed by.

"She's with _me_," To her surprise, the one with the mask answered for her. "You should have known she would come out in search of food, you baka!"

Hidan just had to add his two cents in as well. "Yeah. If you two fuckers really wanted her to stay in that fucking room, you should have locked the Jashin-damn door! Fucking idiots..."

_'What's a 'Jashin'?'_ Ino wondered, but kept silent.

When she was pretty much pushed into the kitchen by the weird guy, she saw Itachi was cooking. Whatever it was, it smelled good.

"Kakuzu-san, did you take her out of our room?" He asked, without turning around.

"Yeah," He mumbled, taking a seat at the table, and offering Ino one too. She sat, wondering why this guy was being so nice to her. "I think she wants something to eat, or something. But don't cook _too much_. Do you know how much that stuff _costs_?!"

"Don't complain. You have to eat too. And I have to make sure that I cook enough for everyone."

"Don't give me that excuse, Itachi!"

He stood up, shoved the chair away violently, and approached the man who stood at the counter. Ino could see that Itachi's face was calm and stoic as ever. She didn't know or care what was going on. But her stomach growled, and she hoped the food would be ready soon.

"Kakuzu!" A funny little man wearing an orange mask came into the kitchen. Ino didn't recognize him from the list of Akatsuki members she had seen in the Bingo Book, but she didn't particularly care at the moment. Her stomach growled again. Being thin was such a pain.

"What is it Tobi-san, you little pest?" The man's blank looking green eyes glared at him, as if the boy were pure evil. Okay so the kid's name was Tobi.

"Oh, hi Itachi! Whatcha making, _hmm_? Oh, looks like _waffles _again, yummy!" He spun around to face Kakuzu who looked he could punch the boy. "Oh yeah, Kakuzu, Pein-sama wants to see you in his office! He told me to tell you _right away_, but I got distracted on the way here. Oh yeah, he said it was important."

"I'm going," He growled impatiently. "You stay out of the way, you little shit!"

"_Kakuzu_!" Tobi gasped. "You shouldn't use words like Hidan uses! They're _really_ baaaaad!"

"Shut up!"

Kakuzu punched his fist into the wall, leaving a dent, on his way out. Ino didn't like the way he was acting. It was so... _angry_. But he hadn't been that way toward her, so she guessed it was okay. But what was up with that Tobi guy? She noticed he didn't use any honorifics, and was somewhat rude to everyone. But it was almost in a sort of lighthearted way, so she was sure he wasn't being rude on purpose. Oh well.

"Here you go, miss!" The weirdo in the orange mask was the one to bring her food to her. "Itachi said to give this to you!"

"Oh," She blinked, as she came out of her thoughts. "Thanks."

Tobi then proceeded to give her a plate. She took it, and began eating right away, without even thinking. The strange man picked up another plate, and threw it somewhere near Itachi's head.

"_Flying saucers, _WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" It hit the wall and shattered into several pieces.

"_Damn it, Tobi_!" Itachi yelled, losing his cool for once. "Go in the living room, and wait for Deidara-san, or something. Just get out of here. _Now_."

He looked at the ground sadly, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. "Gomen, Itachi. See ya!" He scrambled toward the exit. "Yay! Deidara-senpai is coming to eat breakfast soon!"

Itachi sat down at the table with Ino. Some of the others came in to get their breakfast, and then left. No one bothered them after Tobi left.

"You'll have to excuse him. Tobi is a little _'special'_," The Uchiha practically spat out the word. The boy was obviously not very well-liked around here. "But aside from that, Ino-san I have to tell you something."

She looked up at him expectantly, but didn't say anything. Ino just waited for him to tell her.

"Our leader has given me your next assignment. It's not going to be easy, but it is something you must do. It will help one of our members on the next mission he is going on. It is very important that you do not mess it up."

"Aren't you going to tell me what it is?"

"Not just _yet_," He smirked at the girl. "Eat first."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The team that had been sent from Konoha was still searching madly for their lost comrade. There was still no sign of her, and supplies were running low. They'd looked through the forest for a while, but still found nothing at all so far.

"I think we should take a rest in the next town we come to," Shikamaru suggested. He wasn't made leader for nothing, after all. "We need to rest up, and gather some supplies."

They all nodded and muttered their agreement, before following him. It was a small town, and not even on the map. It didn't even seem to have a name, but at least it was shelter. None of them could ever remember being here before.

But that didn't matter. They'd found a place to stay. It was a small inn, located on the edge of town. It was the second one they'd gone to. The first place they stopped at had said they were full up, with no rooms available. But this one had been kind enough to take them in. The price, however, was beyond ridiculous!

Shikamaru had been careful not to place Sakura and Sasuke together in the same room. He had wanted to let everyone have their own rooms, but that wasn't happening.

"Alright," He sighed, when he saw the look of annoyance on all their faces. "This is how it's going to work. Kiba-san and Sasuke-san can share a room, and I'll room with you, Sakura-san. If that's _agreeable _to everyone, that is."

They all nodded, and headed for their designated rooms. Sakura let out a very visible sigh of relief, and went over to sit by a nearby window. A few years ago, she would have _wanted_ to be sharing a room with Sasuke. But not now. She would have unpacked, but they hadn't brought many things with them. Only what was needed to accomplish the mission.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Aren't you going to get some sleep?" Shikamaru asked her, when he was still sitting in the small chair by the window, looking outside. He didn't want to admit it, but he was beginning to be a little worried for the girl. She'd been sitting there for hours now, just staring.

"No, I'm fine," She responded in a monotone voice. Her eyes were focused on the stars, and all she could think about was... _No!_ She wouldn't let herself think of _him _at a time like this.

"Are you sure? Do you wanna... talk or something?"

She looked at him now, and walked to her bed. Thank goodness they'd been able to get two separate beds, at least. She did not want to share a bed with any of these guys... "Sure. Let's talk."

He smiled, resting his arms behind his head leisurely. "Wow Sakura-san, you sure have changed from a few years ago. Noramlly you would've been enraged that I didn't put you and Sasuke in the same room!"

"Can we _please_ not talk about _him_?"

"Why not?" She knew he was serious, even if his face did hold a playful smirk. "I can tell by the way you're acting that you're upset about something. And if you never get it out of your system, we won't be able to continue with our mission."

The Kunoichi frowned. "I'm _not_ in love with him anymore, if _that's_ what you think. In fact, it's quite the opposite. I wish I didn't even have to be on the same team as him! You don't know how hard it is, to have someone you love, and then see them be snatched away from you in an instant..."

"Yes I do."

She raised an eyebrow, looking at him strangely. "_You_, Shikamaru?"

"...Yes. Do you really think you're the _only one_ who cared about Ino-chan? Why do you think Tsunade-sama sent me on this mission? It's because she knew that I wouldn't stay behind quietly, while I knew Ino might be suffering."

"You had feelings for her?" Why did she find this news so surprising? It was weird, but... still. "I never knew that. I'm... sorry."

"Well _I'm_ not!" He stated almost proudly. "I think if you love someone you shouldn't give up on them. Love isn't something you should ever be ashamed about. I never did anything to hide my feelings from her, either. She just never asked, and so I never told."

"Hmm... I see. You've given me a lot to think about..."

With their talk coming to an end, they said their goodnights and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Only for them to be awakened the next morning by the sound of Sasuke arguing with Kiba about Akamaru because the dog wet the floor on his side of the room. Sakura scowled. That Uchiha could be so arrogant sometimes!

"When will you boys grow up?" Sakura shook her head in dismay.

"Hmph!" Snapped Kiba. "_You're_ one to talk."

"Leave her alone," Sasuke told him. "She had nothing to do with this. Just forget it. But keep that mutt away from me from now on."

"He's not a mutt..." The other Ninja pouted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know this chapter was kind of off, but it will do. Things are going so nicely with this story, and I really love it now. I just can't wait until I get to write another chapter of it! I have decided... This one will be my main story from now on. I know I have a lot of others that I need to get done, but this one is jsut so wonderful, and I want to spend more time on it so I don't mess it up.**

**I have noticed something about myself... I always let others influence me on things like plots for my writing, changing things from the way they were meant to be, and so on. But I need to just write this one exactly how I intended it to be, nothing more and nothing less. I hope that's okay with everyone. Thanks for understanding!**

**But if you have good ideas, I am always here to listen. This is a somewhat serious, somewhat funny story. I know there have not been any lemony sex scenes yet, but I am getting there, trust me. That will come a little later. But soon! And for the record, there is no ShikaIno in this, only a brief mentioning of his feelings for her, and that's it. I am not against the pairing. I'm not against ANY pairings, really... I just am not going to go that route with this fic, okay? I will give you a hint... ShikaTema in later chapters. So that is something to look forward to! Much later... XD**

**And and by the way... Flying saucers, WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I am going to have so much fun with poor Tobi... XD**

**-Kaline Reine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 5:**

The Leaf Village team split up after that, and made their way in different directions to find food and supplies. As late afternoon approached, they all met back at the inn.

"Alright, everyone. What did you guys find?" Shikamaru asked. He needed to do a quick mental inventory of what they had to work with.

"I bought us more shuriken," Sakura announced. "I know that's not much, but it took me forever to find these. We can all share them." He saw that she had indeed placed them in four equal piles. Everyone reached to take their share.

"I couldn't find anything," Sasuke shrugged. The others looked at him as if he were totally useless.

Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh. "I never expected that answer from an Uchiha, but okay. What about you, Kiba-san?"

"I got us some food, and Akamaru dug up some old used weapons. There are some kunai, used wire, and other things. They were rusted, but I put them in the bathtub to soak until I could clean them. I think all they need is some polishing."

"Food is always good," He distributed it out among the team members. They all sat down on the floor around the small table that was in the room that Shikamaru and Sakura shared.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "You didn't let me finish earlier." They all turned to look at him in amazement. "I may not have been able to find anything that we could use in battle, but I _did_ find out some rather useful information."

"Go on," Shikamaru urged him.

"Well, I was wandering around, not really looking for anything in particular. I don't really how that would help us find Ino anyway. Plus, I didn't _waste_ my supplies the way all of you did."

"Hey, I didn't use any either!" Kiba snapped, obviously still annoyed about what had happened that morning.

"Sure," The raven rolled his black eyes glamorously. "That's why you went through all the trouble to put those disgusting old tools in the tub."

"I'm sure we won't hear you complaining when those_ 'disgusting old tools'_ save your_ life_!" Akamaru barked, as if in agreement.

"Hn. Idiot."

"Alright, alright," Shikamaru stepped in. He was waiting for Sakura to stop them, but she was ignoring it, and just eating her lunch. "You guys need to stop. I can see that I'm going to have to separate you two... Just tell us what you know, Sasuke-san."

"Well, I overheard these two guys talking. They said something about seeing an Akatsuki member with some blonde girl a few days ago. But they said that she was unconscious. He took her into the other inn; the one that told us they didn't have any more room left."

"Maybe that's where Ino-san is!" Sakura's eyes sprung to life. She was full of hope now that she had recieved some sort of good news. "That's even better than finding something!"

"Not necessarily..." Was Kiba's catty remark.

Sakura continued her rant, regardless. "Come on, we have to go check and see if she's still there!"

"Sakura-san..." Shikamaru's hand on her shoulder stopped her, as she got up to leave. "He did say she was last seen with an Akatsuki member. And it could have been any other blonde girl. It doesn't necessarily have to be Ino-chan. Let's hope it's _not_ her. Akatsuki is dangerous."

"I know, but we have to investigate."

He shook his head. "We'll do that right after we eat. You can't risk going alone. We will all go together, as a team."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That afternoon, Ino was taken to another room. There was a man with red hair sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. She could sense the chakra of someone else in the adjoining bathroom. There was a small makeup tray beside the redheaded man with all kinds of things set up on it for her to work with.

"Ino-san, this is Sasori-san," Itachi explained, when he brought her into the room. "This is your next assignment. You have to do his makeup."

Ino looked at the man. He had very feminine features. It didn't look like he neded any makeup, but... She giggled. "You wear makeup?"

Sasori scowled at her. "No, I do not. But if you would listen for a change, instead of being so_ insolent_, then maybe you would _know_ that. You don't even know what we're asking you to do yet."

"Alright, gomenasai. Go on, tell me."

"I'll just leave the task of telling her to you, Sasori-san. Have fun. Oh, and Ino-chan? You'll be staying in here now. I will have Kisame-san bring you your things later." And with that, the weasel left.

The redhead spoke to her as if her feelings wer insignificant. She wondered if he did that with everyone... "Okay, slavegirl. Are you familiar with Sabaku no Gaara?"

"Yes, vaguely. What's he got to do with anything?"

"I need to make my face... Into his. This is for a mission that I have to go on," He elaborated due to her confused look. "I have to sneak into Sunagakure disguised as the Kazekage to obtain some information that we need. I have tried to use a genjutsu to disguise myself, but they have placed seals all around Suna preventing anyone from looking like the Kazekage by use of any jutsu. So I need an old-fashioned disguise if I am going to succeed."

Ino pondered this for a moment. "What are you going to do about your eyes? I can make them look like Gaara's, but what about the color? They'll be able to tell right away."

"I have obtained some contacts that will make my eyes the appropriate color. You don't have to worry about that."

"Okay, got it. Let's get started, then..."

At that point, Tobi popped his orange head into the room. "Ino-san? Tobi brought you your things!" He went up to Sasori gleefully.

"I'm not Ino-san, you dumbass!" The puppetmaster growled.

"Oh, right... You're a boy, Sasori. Silly puppet..." He turned to the girl with the pale yellow hair. "Here's your stuff..." Her so-called belongings were wrapped in a large cot, that had been folded so Tobi could carry it.

"Just put it over there," Sasori told the boy, who obeyed by spreading everything out on the floor of that room. He was seething with a newfound hatred for the lunatic.

Ino was confused. "I thought Kisame-san was bringing it."

"Oooh, do you have a crush on him, or something?"

She didn't, but she blushed anyway. "No!" Why would he ask her something like that?

"Oh, so you do? I see." She could practically hear him grinning behind the mask, and Sasori chuckled deeply. "Well, Kisame was gonna bring it, but he asked Hidan to do it. But Hidan told him to go 'fuck' himself, and... Tobi got confused, because Tobi doesn't know what that is. Oh, but somehow Tobi ended up bringing it to you! Tobi is a good boy!"

Ino felt like smacking him, she really did. But that thought was interrupted when another blonde, like herself, walked into the room. He was tall, and somewhat feminine looking, but in a good way. It made him look, well... _hot_.

His golden hair fell over his left eye to hide it from view. It was exciting and mysterious, and it made her wonder just what he was hiding. It certainly wasn't his face, the girl noted when she watched him sit down on his bed, across the room. He moved with a certain kind of grace that she had never witnessed before. But despite the somewhat gloomy setting he lived in, he had a cheerful expression on his face. Ino looked over and smiled at him. By this point, Tobi had already left the room.

Sasori cleared his throat. "Oh, right. Let's get started," Ino picked up a case of foundation makeup. "I'm not sure if this is pale enough to make you look like Gaara..."

"It's fine. It's all we have for you to work with, so it will have to do."

She shrugged. "It's _your_ mission. And _your_ funeral if you screw it up."

"Just shut up, and do this aleady!" The impatient man snapped at her. "You're _wasting_ my time! I have to leave soon!"

Ino didn't answer him after that. She noticed the other man was sitting on his bed cross legged, just watching her work. Sasori kept squirming around while she was trying her best to do a good job. But luckily, Ino was used to that with her customers. There was nothing she couldn't do with her level of skill. And it did help that she had been given a photograph of Gaara to help guide her.

She used some white powder to try and make his eyes seem a little differently shaped. Anyone would be able to tell close up, but from a distance they would never guess that he wasn't the real Kazekage. At last, she began to put on the finishing touches, by using some black eyeliner to simulate the dark circles that were around his eyes. It would take a few hours if she was going to do a really good job.

_'Damn, un!'_ Deidara thought...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: LMAO (spanks Tobi) He is SOOOOO not a good boy! XD Anyway, I had a lot of fun with this chapter, as you can tell. Oh, I love this story! Anyway, the plot is taking it's sweet time in progressing along, sorry. I had lots of fun with Tobi, just like I said I would. Okay, I won't waste any more time. On with the next chapter of the story! Read the next chapter to find out exactly what Deidara is thinking about... Hehehe!**

**Tobi: Hi! O.O Tobi is a good boy! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 6:**

_'Damn, un!'_ Deidara thought, as he watched the girl work. _'How does she manage to look so beautiful, without even trying? This girl is like a work of art, yeah!'_

"Is something wrong, Deidara?" Sasori asked him, when he saw that the bomber was staring.

"N-no way, un. I was just admiring her work, that's all."

_'Admiring her work... That could mean a lot of things. Is he admiring the job she is doing, or did he mean... He was admiring me?'_ Sasori pondered this for a few minutes, until finally the job was almost done. _'She _is_ working on _me_, so that would make sense.'_

"So you're finished already, yeah? What about his eyes, un?"

"I asked him the same thing," Ino talked to the guy, even though she didn't know him. It really didn't matter. "He says he's got contact lenses to change his eyes."

"Oh. Well, you're doing a really great job!"

"Can you be quiet?!" The cheeky girl snapped at him. "I'm trying to work."

"Sor-_ry_!" He snapped right back at her, turning away from them and muttering under his breath. "I was _just_ trying to be nice..."

This was responded to by a "Shhh!" From both Ino and his own partner Sasori. "You're distracting me!" Ino insisted.

Deidara had had enough! He got up from the bed, and left (more like stormed out of) the room. Ino ignored the feminine blonde, and went back to work on her task. With just a few more light strokes of the eyeliner brush, she was done. Sasori looked exactly like Gaara, except for his eyes.

"I'll be right back," He stated, heading for the bathroom that Deidara had originally come out of. "Don't go anywhere while I'm gone."

She nodded, and waited right where she was, taking his statement literally. In a few minutes, the strange puppet man came back. It was strange, but Ino didn't even think anything about him being made almost entirely of wood... In her life as a Kunoichi, she'd already seen way too many weird things, so nothing much bothered her.

"Do you think I will fool them?"

"You look like Gaara to me," The girl shrugged. "Are you leaving now, or...?"

"Yes. I hate to keep people waiting... Deidara-kun will be back in a minute to watch you. I don't think you have any more assignments for the rest of the day. Have a seat somewhere."

_'So Deidara... That's his name.'_ She had been wondering about that.

True to his word, the blonde man appeared in the doorway five minutes later. He didn't say anything to her, and there was a long awkward silence. A kind of tension hung in the air, and Ino could sense that he was still mad about earlier.

"Deidara-san..."

"_What_?!" He snapped at her.

_'Wow, talk about an attitude. I didn't think he would hold a grudge like that...'_ "I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

_'Well, fine! Let him be that way! At first I thought he was kind of cute, but now... ugh! What a jerk!'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They had sat in perfect silence, not really doing anything, for the rest of the day. Well, Ino wasn't doing anything. Deidara was sculpting things out of clay. She noted that he had the rare ability to chew clay, using some mouths that were on his hands... The whole idea seemed absurd, really. She assumed that he molded them using chakra, since the creations could move.

She supposed she got her analyzing kick from hanging out with Shikamaru too long... or maybe she was just bored. Whatever the case, she had plenty of time to think things over. Ino sat on her cot in the floor, while the blonde man had his bed.

At one point, Deidara had made a small sculpture that looked suspiciously a lot like Ino. Most of his creatures had made their way over to a small pile, inside a bag to his left, waiting to be used. The Ino-doll, or whatever it was called, walked over to the edge of the bed, and hopped down on it's own. Ino watched it boredly.

She could see a vague smirk cross his lips, when she feigned a small amount of interest. Ino was silent, but she did look at it.

"Kawaii..." She muttered, still in that bored tone.

When he got closer to her, she could definetely see that it was like a miniature statue of her. She reached a timid hand out to touch it, and regretted it the instant she did so. He made a hand sign, and the damned thing exploded, scorching her hand. She shrieked. Ino clearly hadn't been expecting that.

Deidara was giggling hysterically from his place on the bed. "Hahahaha! That was so funny! You- you should have- _ahahahaha_- seen your _face_! Hahahahaha!"

"That's not funny! It _hurt_, you asshole!"

After that, he immediately stopped laughing and went back to making more bombs for whatever mission he would be sent on next.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the end of the long and boring say, Tobi came into the room. "Deidara-senpai!" He leapt onto the bed, and hugged the blonde, making him gasp for air. "Itachi said to tell you that dinner is almost ready. Tobi likes to help! Tobi is a_ good_ boy!"

"Fine, fine. Just let me go, un..." Once the masked man had left, he motioned for his prisoner to follow him. "Come on. We can't have you starve, yeah?"

Reluctantly, she followed him, though she scowled all the way there. Itachi gave her a plate when she came into the kitchen, and she went back into the living room to eat. Curling up on the empty couch, she ate her dinner, while watching TV. She didn't know if she should change the channel or not, so she just left it alone.

Other Akatsuki members passed through, occasionally blocking view. But she ignored them, and didn't really bother to look at any of them. She was sure she'd get to meet them all eventually, anyway. Ino recieved more than a few strange stares from them. They were not used to her presence at the hideout yet, and some of them hadn't been informed, apparently.

"Time to go back to the room, yeah," Deidara grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "Don't worry about the plate. Just leave it, un. Tobi-san will clean it up."

"Why do we have to go back?" She protested. "I was watching TV! And there's nothing to do back in that boring room!"

"Just come on."

The girl rolled her eyes, and followed. As soon as they got back to the room, they both went back to their previous places, still not speaking. This time, Deidara looked kind of bored, too. He got up and walked over to a dresser, pulling out some pajamas to sleep in.

Going behind a screen that was in the other corner, between the entrance to the bedroom and the bathroom door, he began to change. Ino tried not to watch him, but she could still see his silouette moving gracefully just beyond the silk screen.

_'It's a shame that he covers it up with that cloak so much... He really has a nice body,'_ She mused, letting her thoughts get the best of her, again. _'Oh, wow.'_

She looked away when he clearly removed his boxers, to pull on the pajama pants he had picked out. Stepping from behind the curtain, Deidara didn't notice the blush Ino had, as he switched off the lights. He adjusted himself into a comfortable position in the bed, and rolled over toward her. He noticed that she had let her hair down while he was gone.

"You know, un... You don't have to sleep on that thing. I bet it's uncomfortable. Sasori-san is gone. Why don't you sleep in his bed, yeah?"

The girl just ignored him, and crossed her arms defiantly. "Hmph!"

"Well, you _be_ that way, yeah. But don't say I didn't try, un!"

"He seemed like the type of person that might get mad easily... Kind of like _you_!" Ino scoffed. "And I don't want to sleep in his bed, without his permission. It's rude."

Despite the fact that she was obviously tired, the blonde girl wouldn't even try to sleep. For one, she didn't exactly trust any of the people here. And secondly, as much as she hated to admit it, Deidara was right. The cot she was on was really painful to sleep on. She had learned that last night, when she'd stayed in Itachi and Kisame's room.

The other blonde rolled his blue eyes defeatedly. "Come on. You can sleep beside me, yeah."

"_What_?! Theres no _way_! I can't do that!"

"Why not, un? I'm _just_ trying to help you get a good night's sleep. It's not like I smell or anything. I just had a shower before you got here!"

She looked at him oddly. "I didn't say that... It's just that... Well, er..."

"And I'm not going to try anything with you, I promise," He moved over to make room for her, despite the fact that she hadn't even moved. "Get in."

Before she could stop herself, Ino got up and climbed into bed with him. For someone so mean, at least he was being nice to her for the moment, which was good. Especially considering that it was a very cold night, and she didn't have any pillows or blankets on the tiny cot she had been given. It was really nice of him to do that for her...

True to his word, Deidara hadn't bothered her at all, once she had laid down. She really liked the way his blanket felt against her skin. It was solid black, and made of a fuzzy material that she could only identify as velvet. Soon, they had both drifted off to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was getting late, but the team from Konoha had all gone to the Inn that was just on the outskirts of town. Sakura had been trying to persuade the others to either come with her, or let her go investigate, all day. But Shikamaru had refused, saying they had other important things to do. But somehow, none of them seemed as important to her.

"Hello sir," She had said as casually as possible to the Innkeeper. "We're here to investigate a certain incident that happened here a few days ago."

"And what is that?" The man had replied, dully.

It was Shikamaru who answered him. "We've got some information that says there was a guy here recently. And not just _any_ guy. He was wearing a long red and black cloak, and his hair tied back into a ponytail, if it was the one we're looking for. Supposedly, he had an unconscious blonde girl with him? Have you seen anyone like that?"

Kiba and Akamaru both growled simultaneously at the man's bitter, almost hostile, expression then.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about."

Sasuke stretched himself over the counter, to fist his hands in the man's shirt. "Well_ I_ think you _do_," He growled, getting right in the man's angry face. "And you _will _tell us, if you know what's _good_ for you." He was obviously not against roughing him up a bit.

The man's face softened a bit. "I'm sorry. I don't know anything about that. Honestly, no one fitting either of those descriptions have been here. And I'm the one who would have seen them,_ if_ they were here. They weren't."

Shikamaru marveled at the guy's strange reactions. Was he trying to tell them something, without words?

"Alright," He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, who immediately let go, allowing the other man to drop to back into his chair. "Fine, he doesn't know anything. Let's just go."

"We'll find them anyway," Sasuke spat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Well... Another chapter down! I finally finished my super-long 40 chapter fic, Chains and Bells. I think of all the fics I have done so far, this one is my favorite for some reason. It's weird. XD Okay, I guess since you have stuck with me this far, I shall tell you the pairings! The main pairing of this story is DeidaraXIno, DeiIno, etc. And the SIDE pairing is... ItachiXSasukeXSakura, ItachiXSakuraXSasuke, etc. They all three just kind of... yeah. So there are lemons a little later on (possibly as early as next chapter), and some threesomes to look forward to! And of course, more DeiIno cuteness! I am so sorry if this disappoints anyone. Oh, and later on, mucn later, there will be ShikaTema, ShikamaruXTemari! Once again, I thank you all for reading, and hopefully this story intrigues you. It sure as hell caught my interest, when I thought of it! Read, review, and comment? Pwease??**

-Kaline Reine


	7. Chapter 7

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 7:**

Shikamaru had reassured everyone that they wouldn't give up yet. He really didn't want to stop searching until they found Ino. He cared about her so much... If anything bad happened to her, he would kill whoever did it, no questions asked. And everyone on their makeshift team was well aware of that fact, also.

But right now, as they made their way back into the Inn they were staying at, he had other things on his mind. He needed to do something about the situation between Kiba and Sasuke.

"You two will have to be separated," He told them, point blank. "I've already made up my mind. And I'm team leader, so no arguments. Sasuke, you and I will be switching rooms. This is not up for debate."

He had expected a fight, or at least an argument, to break out. But to the Nara's surprise, everyone was taking the news surprisingly well.

"Fine by me," Kiba snorted, and carried Akamaru back into their room.

Sasuke didn't say anything at first. "Great."

"Good, now that that's settled, Sasuke-san, move your stuff."

Sakura hadn't bothered sharing her opinion. To be honest, she wasn't sure she even had one. A few years ago, she would have been ecstatic to be made to share a room with Sasuke. But it wasn't like he had been jumping for joy, either. And she had learned a long time ago that no matter how much she loved him, he would only break her heart in the end. She'd learned that the hard way...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soon, he came back with his stuff. She carefully watched him out of the corner of her eye, to see what kind of mood he was in. He didn't seem to be upset, or happy. He just put his things away, and walked back out.

_'Looks like he doesn't want to be stuck in here with me,'_ She thought, some of those old feelings of rejection slowly returning. And along with them, came the pain. _'Well, at least he can't blame me. It's not exactly my fault. Shikmaru's the one who did it. And it was Sasuke's fault, really. He was the one fighting with Kiba all the time!'_

The boy with the blue-black hair entered the room again, this time holidng two small white boxes, and struggling to balance two cups of what looked like tea. Sakura just looked at him, as he set them down on the small table over by the window, near his bed.

"I brought you some dinner too," Sasuke told her. His voice was neither menacing, nor was it too friendly. It was simply neutral. "You should eat, Sakura-cha-... uh, san."

_'Did he almost call me Sakura-chan? It couldn't be!'_

She didn't answer him, but she did join him at the table, where he was already sitting. The way he was acting now, it was almost like old times... Sakura hated herself for thinking that way. She did her best to ignore it, and opened her box. It was stirfry, her favorite.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, trying to make conversation. The silence between them was rather awkward, anyway.

"There was a restaurant a few blocks down."

"Why didn't you just go to the one across the street?"

"They didn't have stirfry," He shrugged, trying to make it look natural. He felt awkward too. "And I know it's your favorite, so I asked around until I found a place that did have it."

The Kunoichi was stunned. Sasuke would never go out of his way for someone else. Or at least, he wouldn't have before. Sure, he had saved her ass a few times in battle, but what team member wouldn't? It was his mission, after all.

Sakura couldn't think of a single thing to say. "Wow, uhm... Thank you."

"Hn." He nodded, and took a sip of his tea.

They finished their meal in perfect silence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It wasn't long before Sasuke decided he needed a shower. Grabbing a towel off a rack outside the door, he went inside the bathroom. Sakura was kind of glad to be alone for a while.

She flipped on the TV while he was gone. There was nothing good on, as usual. The girl continued to flip through the channels, as she listened to the sound of water running in the shower, and tried her hardest not to picture what was going on in there.

It wasn't long until Sasuke returned. He walked out, momentarily forgetting that there was a girl in the room. Sakura nearly fainted when she saw that all he wore was a towel. And a very short, thin one at that. Little droplets of water, shining and sparkling like small crystal orbs, made their way down his perfect body, dipping into the towel that she was so envious of. Secretly, of course.

Averting her gaze, she decided that a cold shower was in order. "You know what? I think _I'll _have one too."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When she finished with her bath, Sakura noticed that Sasuke had left his clothes splayed out across the sink. Thoughtfully, she decided to take them to him. She scooped them up, after carefully tying the towel around her chest, just under her arms.

"Sasuke-san, I brought you your-" She stopped. There he was, lying on the bed, clad in only a pair of form-fitting dark gray boxers. And short ones at that! But that was not why she'd stopped talking. She had tripped over his shirt, which hung down from the pile of clothes she was carrying. The clumsy Kunoichi fell to the ground with an audible thud. She heard something crack.

And the worst part was... The towel had come unwrapped as she fell, revealing her full breasts to his gaze. Sasuke pretended not to notice, and hurried over to help her up. He grabbed her arm, and gently pulled her to her feet, placing her on the bed.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine," She pulled the towel back up and tied it again, blushing like mad the whole time. "I was bringing you your clothes."

"I can _see_ that," He picked them up and tossed them on his bed. "I heard it when you fell. It sounded like you broke something. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I'm a medic, remember? I can just heal it. It'll still hurt for a while after that, but it should be okay. I broke a rib. It's happened before, when I was on a mission to Suna. I fought off the pain then, and I can do it now."

She failed to noticed the way he had leaned in, very close to her while she was telling him all this. Sasuke was confused at her reaction, but he seemed to accept it, turning back to his side of the room. Sakura calmly healed her injury, using her own chakra.

"Won't that use up too much of your chakra?" He inquired pointedly.

"Maybe," Sakura was starting to get kind of snippy with him now. It was hurting a lot. "Healing an old injury isn't easy. But I think it's okay now."

After this was over, she looked at him again.

_'That little snot! He stole the remote while I was gone!'_ The girl scowled at him, but internally she was chuckling. _'It's almost like when he was younger, before he left, and- _No_, I can't think about that. Those days are over. He did leave, and I can never forgive him.'_

Suddenly, she felt a chill, and realized she still had to get dressed, before he got the wrong idea. Little did she know that Sasuke already had the wrong idea. Or to be more specific, all kinds of ideas... He'd just seen her... well,_ her breasts_! And he was trying his best to ignore that little mishap, but he couldn't help but wonder if maybe she had done that on purpose.

_'Relax, Sasuke,'_ He told himself._ 'Calm down, and just watch TV. The TV is good, it will distract me!'_

Sakura almost fell again, and she wondered what the hell was wrong with her. After a few minutes of rummaging through her things, she found her favorite kimono and went into the bathroom to change into it. She had come to the conclusion that she hated staying here with him, and she would be sure to tell Shikamaru that tomorrow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

About half an hour had passed, and neither of them had spoken of the incident. Every once in a while, Sakura would catch Sasuke looking at her, when she wasn't looking, or vice-versa.

After losing interest in wahtever dumb show he was watching, Sakura took out her journal, and started writing in it. She jumped a bit, startled when she felt another weight on the bed.

"What are you writing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just my journal... Well, it's sort of like a diary."

"Then why not call it one?" Black eyes stared at her questioningly, as he made himself more comfortable. The cursemark danced across the lines of his pale shoulder with every movement he made.

"Well..." Sakura thought for a moment, furrowing her brow in confusion, and pausing to look at him. "It's not as emotional as that. A diary is where you put your most secretive thoughts, and keep them hidden. A journal is a place to simply write what happened that day, almost like a summary of your life. It's really different."

Sasuke was still confused, but he ignored it, liking her logic. He'd never thought of the girl as much of an intellectual before. "Do you keep a diary, Sakura-chan?" His voice came out lower than he had intended for it to.

He tried to make her name same as casual as possible, but knew he had failed miserably. All his presence seemed to do was make her uncomfortable. He wished it wasn't like that.

"No, I don't, actually. I've always believed that your innermost secrets and thoughts should remain just that; thoughts. They're not meant to be shared with the whole world. If they were, we would all be able to read minds."

"That makes a lot of sense," The Uchiha moved closer to her, until he was sitting, facing her. She still held the small brown book in her lap. "Let me ask you something... Do I make you..._ uncomfortable_?"

"Not at all," She lied.

"Hn..." The boy didn't quite seem to believe her.

"You used to," Sakura continued, whether Sasuke wanted her to or not. "But that was a long time ago. I've gotten over it."

"That's _too bad_," He advanced on her, pausing in his words before getting right in her face. Pretty green eyes looked at him, startled. "We could have had some _fun_..."

She pushed him away. "If you're trying to tease me, it won't work."

"I'm not. I'm serious."

Sakura could see that he was. As if arousal wasn't written all over his face, it was obvious. His body gave him away. She blushed, not knowing what to do. Sasuke knew he had made a mistake the day that he'd left her. He saw that now. He'd done the same thing to her that his brother had done to him, and it sickened him.

"I know," She sighed. "But Sasuke-"

It was too late. His lips crashed down upon hers forcefully, making her gasp. That was unexpected. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect to actually have him _kiss_ her! It wasn't a light innocent kiss, either. It had started out that way, but now he had tossed her book aside, and was pressing himself into her. With a roll of his hips, the boy made her gasp, so that he could slip her the tongue.

Sakura felt lightheaded from all of the sudden pleasure. A part of her wanted to push him away, but... She just couldn't do it. As much as she had mentally prepared herself for seeing him and being around him, she could never have been ready for this. She gasped again when she suddenly found herself with a lap full of Sasuke.

"_Sakura-chan_..." He panted, moving down to her neck, and still going... Sasuke couldn't stop himself now if he wanted to. Which, surprisingly, he didn't. She kissed him back now, still not trusting her voice to speak to him. Sakura mentally shrugged. Who needed words anyway? She was too busy enrapturing herself in all that was the paradise of Sasuke anyway. She knew it was a tainted paradise, but the more she thought about it, the less she really cared. And it was obvious that he felt the same.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, I forgot my-" Shikamaru picked the worst possible moment to walk in. Sakura's kimono was on the floor, and Sasuke was clad only in boxers. He was on top of her, but they weren't really doing anything- _yet_! "I'll come back later."

"What did you forget?" Sasuke looked up from his prize for a moment. "You can get it, Shikamaru. We don't _bite_."

_'What the hell is he thinking?!'_ Sakura was shocked at the sensual tone Sasuke had, even when speaking to their team leader. _'Is he suggesting- No! Ewww!'_

"Sasuke-san..." Shikamaru had already crossed the room to get one bag of his stuff he had forgotten. "Sometimes I wonder just what the hell goes through your mind."

_'Maybe giving those two the same room wasn't such a good idea...'_ The Nara thought. _'But at least they're not fighting. How troublesome...'_

"My thoughts exactly," The pink-haired Kunoichi that was currently pinned beneath him agreed.

Sasuke just shrugged. "Lighten up."

"Well, see ya! You two kids have fun... Oyasuminasai."

As soon as they heard the door click shut, Sasuke resumed what he was doing. Taking some of her delicate skin between his teeth, he slowly marked her as his. Every time he moved, Sakura would flinch a little, and he could feel her muscles tighten up. He pulled back to look at her. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were wide with shock. She looked like a deer in front of headlights, really.

"Do I really frighten you _that much_, Sakura-chan?" Deciding it would be best to back off for a bit, he rolled off to one side, and lay facing her. Their legs entwined, and she took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Pale eyes flickered closed, as he took her breast into his mouth. "I just feel so..."

"Shhh..." He covered her lips with his own to silence her. "I feel the same way. It's alright, just go with it."

Her answer was something quite unexpected. She slid her hands over his back, until she reached his hips, where they skillfully slid around to the front. She was surprised to see just how hard he was. Sasuke shifted his hips into her touch, moaning loudly.

"Mmmm... I want you, Sakura-chan..." He panted. "I've always wanted you..."

Rising above her again, he slowly pulled off his shorts, exposing even more smooth pale skin to her gaze. Sakura tried to look away, blushing again.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry but... I can't."

"Sure you can. Just lie there and take it like a man- er, woman."

She raised an eyebrow. "Have you even been with a girl before?"

"Yes," He lied.

"Right..." Sakura pondered that for a moment. It made her wonder... "So who was it?"

"What makes you think it was just _one_?" He laughed when she didn't know what to say. "Okay, it was Ino."

She gave him a look that said she was about ready to kill. "_What_?!"

Sasuke chuckled, holding her close to him. "Relax, Sakura-chan. I'm kidding. No, I've never really cared about anyone except for you. And you know we should be together. You said it yourself. Numerous times, _all_ the time. And you know it."

"That was a very long time ago," The girl he held in his arms looked away, sadly. "That was before you left me."

"Look at me?" He requested, gently tilting her chin up to meet his sincere gaze. "Sakura-chan... I want to be with you. Not just physically, that doesn't mean a damn thing without love. I need you mentally too. I've always been with you, really. Please?"

Mezmerized by his beautiful speech, she gave in. How could she say no to something so sweet? It was so unlike Sasuke to talk like that, anyway. And so, Sakura responded hungrily to all his touches, drinking up the attention she was finally recieving from the one that she had always wanted to recieve it from the most. It felt weird being with each other naked like this, but she was willing to try... for Sasuke.

Their tongues met again, stroking each other with a searing passion now that things were settled. Sasuke even needed this more than she knew, and it was becoming more and more apparent.

"_Mhmm_... Touch me..."

Soft hands slid over his smooth skin, and finally Sakura allowed herself to fully explore his body. Within moments, Sasuke let out a short hiss of arousal, as he was playfully stroked and caressed. Though neither of them knew how, he was on top of her again. His erection was even bigger then she had imagined, and Sakura was beginning to get scared again.

"I can't wait any longer," He told her, afraid he might lose his chance.

Sasuke's fingers dipped teasingly into her panties, feeling the wet warmth that had gathered there. In one soft move, they were off, and tossed aside. She gasped as the cool air hit her, but soon the cold feeling was gone, as her lover plunged into her depths.

He was met with resistance at first. Soon the pain subsided and they were both able to move more freely. Sakura moaned beneath him. Sasuke shifted his hips so that he could move deeper into her hot, pulsing core. This made her want to wrap her legs around him, but she wasn't sure how he'd react to such an intimate gesture.

Hell, she wasn't even sure if this was a one-time thing, or not. Deciding she didn't care, the Kunoichi allowed herself to be swept away into the sensations caused by the soothing rocking motions of his body against her own.

When she finally did gather up the courage, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and Sasuke moaned out in pleasure. It was obvious from the way Sakura was moving with him that she was enjoying it as much as he was. His movements became more frantic, and she writhed beneath him, arching her back for more of this glorious feeling. This was what they had both always wanted. But she was too modest to ask for it. And even if she had, Sasuke would never allow himself to get that close to anyone before. He was too coldhearted. But now he felt something._ Finally_! He wasn't sure what it was, but... _something_.

Gently at first, she bit into his neck, eliciting the most interesting cries of satisfaction from him. The whole experience was becoming overwhelming for both of them, and soon they both cried out in satisfaction, as their orgasms hit at exactly the same time.

"Sasuke-kun..." She lay panting next to him, her breath on his neck.

"Sakura-chan," He held her even more tightly, and pulled her close, hugging her to his now-cold body. "I love you..."

They were both so tired, they were almost half asleep, but this seemed to wake Sakura up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know stirfry probably isn't Sakura's favorite food. But it's one of mine, and it's my fic, so nyah! Is Sasuke out of character? I hope he's not OOC! I tried but it was so hard to show his feelings for Sakura, while still keeping him in character. I know there was no DeiIno stuff here yet, but I felt like skipping a chapter of them. This one was for the SasuSaku fans, can't forget about them. :D I'll get back to the whole Akatsuki thing next chapter! Poor Ino... get ready to laugh. Oh and "Oyasuminasai" means goodnight. I know this whole chapter was basically just SasuSaku fluff, and then smut, but... Well, it accomplished the goal anyway, so I am happy. Are you happies?! XD**

**-Kaline Reine**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 8:**

The next morning, Ino woke up before the strange blonde man. It was still nice of him to share his bed with her. Deidara shifted in his sleep, when she moved her arm. How had she ended up with her arm wrapped around his waist?! She tried to move it, but eveyr time she did, he flinched and mumbled something incoherent, so she gave up and just lay there. Somehow, he'd managed to get one arm curled protectively around her, holding her to him in the night. She blamed it on the cold, but secretly she would have been embarased if he cauht her like that.

Blue eyes suddenly sprang open, from beneath the mess of tangled bonde hair to her left. "Good, you're awake," He awkwardly smiled, as he noted the position they were in. "Must've been cold... Sorry about that, yeah."

"It's alright," She blushed, and sort of rolled off the bed onto the cold, waiting floor.

"We have to get ready, un. I have to take you to leader-sama to get your next task."

"Okay, just a minute."

She hurried into the bathroom, dragging a change of clothes in with her. She didn't want to keep Deidara waiting long, so she didn't bother with a shower. That could come later.

Though he wasn't as cruel to her as he had been yesterday, it still didn't quite make up for it. Ino didn't want to be here any more than he wanted her to be. But he didn't have to be so mean about it... Then again, he had been the only one to give her a better place to sleep. She decided she would just go with it, and see what happened.

When they got to the leader's office, he wasn't there. Instead there was a tall blue-haired woman at his desk. Ino looked at her, confused.

"Hello, you must be Ino-san," She batted her eyelashes prettily at the girl. "I am Konan-san, but you are to address all of us as -sama. We are your superiors. Pein-kun has asked me to give you your next assignment. You too, Deidara-san."

"_Me_? But Sasori-danna is _gone_, un! I can't have anymore missions until my partner gets back, yeah!"

"We will deal with that, don't worry. But for now... Ino-san! Your assignment is in regards to a certain more... 'vegitative' member of ours. You have been given the task of... -How should I say this?- '_watering_' Zetsu. He is the only member you have not met."

Ino scowled. "And why should I listen to _you_?"

"Ino-chan," Deidara nudged her. "Listen to her, that's Pein-sama's-"

"I'm his _wife_," She cut in. "We got married last week. But don't tell anyone, as we have yet to announce to the other members yet. Now Deidara, as for you-"

"As for me, I can't go any missions, yeah!" The blonde man was clearly getting annoyed.

"You can and are," She spoke with such authority, even as she gently played with the white flower that was tucked away into her cerulean strands. "Your new mission is to watch Ino-san. She will be permanently residing in your room, until further notice. This was decided by Pein-kun before he left."

"How long do I have to do that? I can't watch her, un!"

"Pein will be away on business for some time. I am not sure how long."

"But you don't understand, un!" Deidara insisted, yelling now. "I _can't _watch Ino-san!!"

"Why not?" The blue haired woman demanded.

"Because... Uhm, well... Er..." He couldn't tell her the reason!

_'I can't!'_ He thought. _'Damn it, un! I'm going to get in trouble with this, somehow, just watch... I can't be around this girl! It's too much of a temptation. But I can't tell them that, that would screw up everything.'_

"I guess I don't have a reason, un. Well, I-"

Ino was mad. She could not believe he had the audacity! "I know you hate me, you selfish teme! And I don't like you either, not one bit! But it's your damn job, so you'll just have to deal with it!"

Without thinking, she left the room without even waiting for Konan to dismiss her. Ino didn't know or care where she was going, she just knew that he had upset her, and she had to leave. She was almost back to their room, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to see that said hand came complete with it's own tongue!

"Ew! Get that slimey thing away from me!"

_'Man, I knew I never had a chance with her, un...'_

"If you think _that's_ gross," Deidara remarked with a sinister look. "Just wait until you get to meet Zetsu! He is your next assignment, yeah."

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Since you didn't stick around, you never heard all of your instructions, un. You have to water Zetsu every other day, that's your job from now on. And I, apparently, have to follow and escort you around to make sure you do what you're supposed to."

He said all of this in a very sad tone of voice. Ino had never seen the man anything but happy, and one time angry, but now this was different. She almost felt sorry for him... She did feel sorry for him! Deciding that the best course of action would be to act like nothing ever happened, Ino asked him where her next "client" was.

"Follow me," He stated sadly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Watering the plant-like man (or man-like plant, she wasn't sure which) wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. Zetsu would yell at her, then he'd turn around and thank her. It was awfully confusing. Ino had found that she liked one aspect of the strange man's personality. But she couldn't bring herself to be so fond of the other one. Or Deidara, for that matter... She'd almost liked the sheerful blonde man at first. But she'd never seen him this depressed.

At lunch, Kisame had commented on the gloomy Akatsuki member, but Deidara hadn't even answered him. It had taken all morning to complete her task, and Ino was tired. Now she knew why Deidara had to go with her. It was because Zetsu was outside, and they were afraid she'd run.

"So what do you want to do now, yeah?" Deidara asked her, as Tobi clearedd the plates away from their lunch.

Ino decided honesty was the best way to go. After all, they'd barely spoken at all since they'd left the leader's office. "I'd like to be alone for a while. Can I go back to the room now?"

"Sure, un. Go ahead."

"You aren't going to take me there?"

_'Oh, I'll '_take you there'_ alright, if only you would just... Wait, what am I thinking?!'_

"I'm sure you can find it on your own. Besides, you know Zetsu-san is out there. If you try to leave, he'll eat you."

She looked at him for a moment, trying to decide whether nor not he was serious. After making up her mind that she didn't care, Ino stormed out of the kitchen.

Itachi turned his head to watch her leave, as he helped Tobi with the dishes. "I take it you and out little hostage are not doing so well?"

"No, she hates me," Deidara pouted, looking completely miserable. "What do you think I should do?" Itachi just liked at him like he was an idiot. "I mean, I really like her, yeah. But she thinks I hate her now..."

"Like her?" The Uchiha threw the dishtowel at Tobi's face, and sat down at the table across from Deidara, stradling one of the chairs.

"Yeah, un. I want, uh... Well, I just _want her_, I guess. It's hard to explain really."

"I could help you," He admitted. "But I have to leave for a mission in a few minutes."

"Ass..."

Itachi left the kitchen. Deidara was even more pissed, because he thought the stupid Uchiha was going to help him! But really it was not Itachi's fault in the first place. He was the one who had nearly blown her hand off with his clay model. Really he had been thinking about when he made it, but he didn't want it to seem like he was obsessed or something, so he'd done that to cover it up.

_'The only one I have to be mad at, un... Is myself!'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where are we going?" The shark man asked him, when they left the hideout.

"To deal with a situtation that Leader-sama believes is headed our way. It involves a team that's been sent from Konohagakure."

"Ah, your brother's village..."

Itachi nodded, solemnly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: And now we are back to the DeiIno thing in this chapter. They just don't seem to want to cooperate! Poor blondies... You don't know how much trouble it was to write this chapter. Argh, why is this story progressing so slow?! It should be halfway over by now and it's still in the beginning. Don't worry, I've just been busy lately. More updates coming as soon as I can! Sorry about the cliffhanger thing here, but I promise this is about to get interesting! I know this was a short chapter, but it was the best I could do. And I even combined two chapters into one this time! Man... I will make sure the next chapter is longer. **

**-Kaline Reine**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 9:**

For the rest of the day, Deidara did his best to give Ino some space. She hadn't come out of the room, and he was beginning to be a little worried about her, but there was nothing he could do by going there. It would only upset her more.

"Is Deidara-senpai mad?" Tobi was sitting next to him on the couch, hogging the remote to Akatsuki's only TV, as usual.

"No, un. Just worried about someone."

"Is it the girl?" He seemed almost serious now, despite the crazy disposition the silly man protrayed. "That Ino girl?"

"Yeah... She's been locked in her room all day! Which actually is _my room_, un! And I don't know what to do. If I talk to her, she'll think I'm crowding her, and if I don't she'll think I'm ignoring her. Any ideas what I should do, yeah?"

"Forget her," Tobi pouted adorably behind his mask. Too bad Deidara couldn't see it. "Sasori is gonna be maaaaad..."

"Huh? Why is that, un?"

"Nothing. Don't worry..."

Deidara shrugged. Most of the time the funny man was just talking nonsense anyway. It was best to just ignore him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There seemed to be some tension on their team, now that Sasuke and Sakura were a couple. Kiba was still oblivious to any of it, but Shikamaru was watching the two carefully. Maybe this would benefit the team in the long run, and make his job that much easier. But he somehow doubted it. In his book, Uchiha plus Haruno could only equal a fight, eventually.

"Sasuke-kun, where do you think we should look next?"

"Hn," He shurgged, looking at Shikamaru for guidance.

The Nara smoothed his hair down behind his neck, inadvertently pulling loose a few strands of hair from his ponytail. Kiba eyed the motion hungrily. "I think we need to do a stakeout on that first Inn. That guy obviously knew something that he wasn't telling us yesterday. Judging from his body language, he could be working for Akatsuki too, or the Inn may have stuck some kind of deal with them."

"That makes sense," Sasuke remarked. "And if I know my brother, he has a way of getting people to do what he wants them to."

"So this is what we do," Shikamaru began, looking over his team once more, deep in thought. "Sasuke and Sakura, you two are going to patrol the woods around here, and look for any signs of struggle. From broken twigs to dead bodies, or anything you can find. I know you have skills as a tracker, Sasuke-san, and Sakura-san has other skills you may need."

He didn't miss the look on their faces. It was extremely funny, and the Nara had to struggle not to laugh. So they hadn't missed the sexual innuendo. Hah, good.

"But what about me?" Kiba whined, at the same time Akamaru did.

"You and I are going to watch that Inn. Come on."

And with that, the teams dispatched.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What's with all this splitting up, anyway?"

Sasuke turned to his new partner. "Why are you complaining?" He advanced on her, pinning her back against a tree. "I thought you would want to be alone... out here... with _me_."

Then she felt his delicious lips descend on hers, and it ignited a deep flutter within her stomach. The fire was back, and it burned them both hotter than ever. They had made love three times last night, and still that didn't feel like enough.

She mewled and gasped in pleasure beneath his skilled touches, her delicate skin being pressed flush against the rough bark of the tree she was pinned against. Sakura would have fallen if not for the strong arms holding her up, she was certain.

Sasuke wanted to take her, he really did. But he couldn't help but think about what they should be doing. They couldn't very well abandon the team, now could they? No, they were supposed to be looking for his brother. Even though it was wrong, he still couldn't betray his brother by turning him in to Konoha. He had thought he was strong enough to be an avenger, but he knew now that he was not.

_'Damn it... I'm going limp!'_ He thought, panicked. He didn't want to hurt Sakura, but these thoughts were really getting to him. _'Stupid aniki...'_

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," He pulled himself away from her, despite his longing to stay there.

Just his luck, she looked hurt. "Are you alright, Sasuke-kun? I thought we were... well, you know... together? Or was it a one time-"

"No, no, we are!" Sasuke hugged her quickly, in an effort to reassure the confused girl. Despite appearances, he was not one to love and leave. And he despised one night stands. They reminded him too much of Itachi... "I just think we should stick to the mission. I mean, we're supposed to be finding Akatsuki, right? And we need to-"

A voice greeted them smoothly, from out of nowhere. "Looks like _we_ found_ you_... otouto."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Deidara eventually found himself with no other choice but to go into the room. It was late afternoon, and he was left with nothing to do. His only mission had been to watch the girl, and he was already doing a piss-poor job of that. What else could go wrong?

"Ino-san...?"

He opened the door and entered the room very quietly, in case she was sleeping or something.

"Deidara..." He heard a faint voice coming from the bathroom, and he didn't like how weak she sounded. "Are you... h-here...?"

"Yes, Ino-san, I-_ Oh my god_!"

Taking a look inside the open door, his vision was assaulted by an onslaught of scarlet and crimson. There was blood _everywhere_! It was splattered across the mirror, all over the sink, and in the bathtub. He looked at the big, white porcelain bathtub. It was where he'd bathed every day, since he'd first joined Akatsuki. And the sight of it was nauseating.

And it was soaked in blood. Blood filled the water, and the weak girl was draped over the side of the tub, covered in blood. Her arms were both cut open from her wrists to her elbows. It looked really bad.

"What happened?!" He was panicking now, and as a result, couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"I... just leave me... I want to... die..."

Her eyes said that the words she spoke were the truth. And from the way Ino had acted earlier, she wouldn't have been surprised if he just left her. That was what Deidara felt like doing, but at the same time he felt an odd feeling tugging at his heart. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before; a kind of rushed panic starting to build, along with something else. It was something he could not name.

He looked at her. She was a pitiful mess, with her blonde hair let down, and hanging freely over the side of the stained tub. She sat there, her lower half submerged and veiled by the swirling red clouds... Her breasts pressed into the cool tile, but she didn't care.

"We've got to stop the bleeding!" He shouted at the half inocoherent girl, forgetting his speech impediment for the moment. "There has to be something we can use, un... Hang on!"

She just sat there in the deep pool of blood mixed with water. It was swirling and tainting it, making it look like blood too. Ino hung uselessly over one side, her blue eyes glazed over in emptiness.

Deidara was looking around frantically, and couldn't find a single thing. He yanked his shirt off over his head, and began ripping pieces off, using them to tie her arms at the elbows to prevent any more blood loss.

"What're you... doing?" She slurred her words badly. Hopefully he wasn't too late...

"I'm making tourniquets for you, yeah. We've got to stop the bleeding, so just hold still. I think you're gonna make it, un."

"No, but..." She tried to pull her arm away but didn't have the strength. "I don't want to... I want... to die... please, leave me... alone."

Not listening to her nonsense any more, the man lifted her nearly lifeless form from the wine-red water, after rinsing off the cuts she had made. Deidara wasn't surprised to see that she was naked. He tried to look away, but his body had other ideas. His libido had the worst timing ever! But the way Ino clung to him, looking to him to hold her, to protect her,- to _save_ her- didn't help matters any.

"Just lay here and rest, Ino-chan."

"You... mean... -san, right?"

"What?" He bent down so he could hear her. She was speaking so softly...

"You called me... _chan_?" Ino closed her eyes, exhausted.

"Stay with me, un!" He begged her. "Just rest, and don't exert yourself. Don't die on me."

"I'm... sleepy."

"I know, you can sleep," Deidara walked back into the bathroom to get some bandages, but he kept talking to her. "I'm going to bandage those arms up first, though."

He rummaged through the small cabinet quickly, in a hurry to get back to her. He didn't like the idea of leaving the girl alone this long, and he knew his instincts had been right earlier. Deidara wanted to come in and see what was bothering her, but his sense of pride wouldn't let him. Next time, he would not hesitate.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Okay, so I know Ino's not really a cutter but... She does almost seem kind of emo, right? I needed something to happen so this chapter wouldn't be boring, and I also needed to show that he cares for her. How am I doing? I am not so sure if it was good or not. And yes, I know I left you all in suspense in regards to the Sasuke/Itachi situation. Don't worry, more will be revealed in the next chapter! But even fasterif you review and comment!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 10:**

_'What the hell is he doing?!'_ Thought Sasuke. _'Itachi was supposed to wait until I ditched everyone... I can't let Sakura get involved!'_

"What are you doing here?" He narrowed his eyes at his brother, while Sakura just stood there shocked.

"I grew tired of waiting for you, little brother."

"That's not an answer!" Sasuke watched the way his brother's vivid red eyes traced over Sakura's body. No way in hell!! "Itachi, don't even _think_ about it. Leave Sakura-chan out of this."

"I had no intention of doing otherwise," He circled around the two lovers like a wolf waiting to devour his prey. "But now that you _mention it_... She is rather delicious looking."

Sakura was confused as to what this man wanted. "Why are you here?" She had fought him once, alongside Naruto, Kakashi, and Chiyo. But now, this was different. He didn't seem half as threatening, and his voice was smooth as silk, like always. He was alone... Where was his partner?

"Did Sasuke-kun not tell you?" He smirked, obviously delighted in the fact that he had just been given an oppurtunity to cause his angsty little brother more pain. "I am here to take him back with me to Akatsuki. He has agreed to join our organization. Hn. You look hurt."

She was beyond hurt, the girl was brought to the brink of tears. Sasuke moved to comfort her. "Sakura-chan, I can explain, I-"

"You what?!" She snapped, ignoring the presence of the older Uchiha and letting her guard down, as fresh tears spilled; tears she thought she would never have to cry again. "You were planning to tell me this_ after_ you got me in bed?! This was all a lie! _I knew it_! I knew I couldn't trust you..."

"No, it's not like that, I never-"

"Do not lie to her, otouto. Are you saying that you never agreed to join?"

"I did, but that was before," He held onto her, trying to bring comfort, and repair what they both kenw could never be fixed. Sasuke had betrayed her, just like he'd promised himself he would never do again. Sakura sank down to her knees sobbing; avoiding his touch. "I didn't know all this would happen. I had forgotten about my feelings for you, Sakura-chan._ Please_, believe me. If I knew, I wou-"

"Hn. _Pathetic_." Itachi sneered, breaking up the pity party Sasuke was in the process of throwing himself. He bent down to Sakura's level, and even dared to touch her face, tilting it up so he could look into her eyes. "You cry, yet I can see that your eyes are those of a warrior. Do not degrade yourself to my foolish sibling's level. We could really use a girl like you in Akatsuki, as well."

"Not a bad idea, Nii-san. She could come with us, she-"

"No!" Pink hair shook violently from side to side. She was adamant about this. "I will_ never_ betray Konoha! I won't do it! No matter how much it hurts, I can't!"

"Sakura..." She felt Sasuke's breath against her. They were both getting a little too close to her right now. Itachi moved back, to give them some room. It was obvious the girl needed convincing. "I love you. I really want to be with you. But there will always be a part of me that hates Konoha for what they did to me; to my clan. You offered to come with me that day... When I ran away, so long ago. You were willing to sacrifice everything to be with me. You begged me to stay... And you said that if I couldn't stay to take you with me. Because you loved me, like you do now. Or like I _thought_ you did! And I have realized since I've been back, Sakura-chan... I can't stay."

She wasn't foolish. Sakura wanted to make the right choice. But the question remained... Was the right choice always what was better for the greater good? Or was it a more personal matter? Could she sacrifice everyone's safety, and turn her back on her home and all her friends? Or could she somehow make the choice that was right for her, and follow her heart?

Sasuke could see her mulling it over, and decided to end his debate there. He'd gotten to her, and Itachi nodded, showing that he knew it too. The girl stood up, and the tears no longer fell. Her choice was clear...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun was just beginning to set, and after all the hell they had been through today, Deidara was grateful. He had finished bandaging Ino's arms, and she was sleeping by his side. Every few minutes, she would turn or stir in her sleep.

The room was silent, and he wasn't alone, but it felt that way. When Ino first came here, he had thought that maybe there might be someone here who could understand him. She was someone like him... He hadn't wanted to join Akatsuki anyway, he had been forced by Itachi. Thanks to some of the things he'd seen, he now had a healthy respect for the man. But then this girl came and it was like he knew someone else who had been forced into being here too; a kindred soul. Now it was being revealed to him that it was nothing like that.

"Ino-chan?" He nudged her gently, and still she did not wake. So Deidara bent down, and placed a firm yet gentle kiss on her lips. He didn't know why he did it, he just did.

Long lashes fluttered open to reveal bright blue eyes. "What are you doing?" Her voice was still very weak, and it was hard to make out what she was saying.

"Just waking you up, un. You have to eat something, because of all the blood you lost. I don't want to lose you."

_'What did I just say?!'_ His jaw dropped. Well, at least she wouldn't be coherent enough to remember much, anyway._ 'Oh my god, un! I really _don't_ want to lose her...'_

"Okay, Deidara-san... Which way?"

Ino gave him her hand, and he pulled her over onto him, so he could help her along. He knew after all the blood she lost she would probably have a little trouble walking. And he was right. Deidara noticed how dizzy she was, after the first few steps they took together.

Once they'd made it into the hall, he realized that everyone else in Akatsuki had pretty much already eaten dinner. They were late. But it was his fault, he'd wanted to let the sleeping beauty lie there as long as possible, dreading the thought of waking her.

"Looks like everyone else already ate, un. I'll have to cook us something, yeah..." He lead her to her usual seat, and began rummaging around in the fridge, looking for something he could make.

"You cook?" She sounded shocked, even in her weakened state.

"Yes, but not very well, un. Most people even prefer Tobi's cooking to mine! I have no idea how I'm supposed to make anything with all this junk that's in here, un! None of it even _goes_ together!"

He was clearly annoyed already, so Ino thought it was best to back off. Soon, he was already at work making some kind of weird desert. His reasoning was that the sugar and caffeine would replenish the blood she had lost. Ino almost felt bad, because he seemed so worried about her. She thought no one could give a fuck less whether she died or not. But apparently she was wrong.

They two ate in silence, and then Deidara cleared the dishes from the table. "Where is everybody else, anyway?" She couldn't help it, she was curious.

"They are probably either on missions, or out screwing around. Maybe Leader-sama sent some of them out for supplies?" He shrugged, running some water in the sink to wash everything they had used.

Ino got him to help him, only to feel to hands gently push her back into the chair. "I want to help you. I ate too, and I didn't even help you cook."

"That's alright, un. I don't want you to over do it. You're still recovering from the injuries you gave yourself, yeah. You need to chill for a while."

"Are you sure you don't need me to-"

"No, it's fine. I'll be done in a sec," He made short work of scrubbing everything, even faster than she had seen Tobi and Itachi do the night before. "But you have to wait for me now. I don't trust you being alone in that room by yourself after what happened."

"Alright..."

With a heavy sigh, Ino leaned against the table, watching where she placed her arms. She didn't think she'd ever feel bad for any of these criminals here, but she felt almost bad for the way Deidara was being treated. He was stuck watching a prisoner he wanted nothing to do with, the other people seemed to treat him like crap, and now he had saved her life, and had to wait on her hand and foot.

The guilt she felt knowing this was indescribable. But it would probably make him feel even worse if she didn't listen, so she waited patiently and quietly for him to finish his task.

"All done, un!" He announded it almost happily, before remembering the sitaution he was in. The pitiful sight of the downtrodden, crestfallen girl at the table was sobering. "Ready to go to bed, yeah?"

"Yes, I'm still tired and kind of dizzy from what I did..." She hung her head in shame and followed the blonde bomber back to their shared room. "And Deidara-sama?" He turned his head, regarding her with interest. "I'm sorry..."

"Aww, don't be sorry, un. I felt like doing that too when I first came here. You'd be surprised the hell they put me through, un. And they kind of still do, yeah."

"I noticed..."

Before they knew it they were back to the safety of their room. It was surprising that they hadn't seen anyone in a really long time. It made them both feel kind of isolated and alone. It was strange.

Ino went straight to lie on the bed, but Deidara wouldn't let her. "Not so fast, Ino-chan. I have to wash your wounds, and re-bandage them so they don't get infected, un. Come with me into the bathroom."

She followed, and was surprised to find that everything was already set up for what he needed to do. She tried her best to relax, but Deidara could see the pain in the girl's eyes as he pulled off the bandages he had placed on there earlier.

"These are going to be some really bad scars, un."

She flinched, hopping up onto the counter so he could reach her better. "Don't remind me..."

He wanted to do something to take her mind off it. Deidara instantly regretted mentioning the scars to her, even if he had been sort of joking. Carefully, he took her palm in his hand, and held her arm under the softly flowing water of the sink. The coldness seemed to numb the pain, and Ino was grateful for it.

She shivered when he had to press against her to reach her other arm. It felt weird having him do this. A few days ago, she would have been freaked out and probably made a comment about him not letting those freaky little tongues touch her! But the Yamanaka girl actually found she wanted to be nice to him, since he was being nice to her now. He put some sort of ointment on her skin, afterwards. That was the painful part, but soon it felt better and eased the pain back down to a somewhat bearable level... Deidara expertly wrapped the bandages back around her wounds, and she made an effort to help him clean up the counter after that, but he pushed her away, telling her to go to bed. His voice sounded strange; different.

Ino shook it off as being just her imagination, and scurried away from the room where his intoxicating presence lingered. She was eager to get away from him, if only for a moment, just to get her bearings straight once more. She wasn't sure whether she should be sleeping in his bed again. It might give him the wrong idea. Laying down on the small cot she had been given when she first got here, she curled up in a ball and tried to sleep, despite how cold it was.

"What are you doing, un?" Deidara questioned, and watched as the girl's eyes immediately lit up upon being spoken to. "You shouldn't sleep down there, yeah. Especially with how cold it is tonight, and how bad your injury is. You can sleep in my bed again. I don't mind, un."

He didn't have to tell her twice, she was in his bed before he even crossed the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: More drama unfolds... Gosh, this fic is so emo. XD Oh well, more cliffies! (sort of) I know it seems like these last few chapter shave been dragging on forever, but trust me things will move along soon. I'm pretty much letting the fic write itself and seeing where it goes from here. Exciting... I was so happy with the last chapter, I felt like posting another one. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm wondering if I should have put more humor in this chapter. But there will be time for that later. Behold the cuteness!**

**-Kaline Reine (if you don't know my name by now... yeah, you got issues.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 11:**

Softly crunching footsteps could be heard as the three made their way back to the Akatsuki base. One good thing about this was that the two Konoha Ninja would know where Akatsuki was located.

But it didn't really matter, since they were going there to join them. Or so they said. It made Sakura wonder why Sasuke's brother was so trusting of them... Couldn't they have just lied and said they would both join, only to find the location of the base? Something about this just didn't sit right with her, but she couldn't exactly figure out what it was. This Itachi guy seemed overly confident about their loyalty, even though they had made no promises.

"This way," Black painted fingers held a heavy branch out of the way, to reveal an entrance, secretly shaded in the soft blue-white light of the moon. They had been traveling for a few hours, and it was dark out.

Sakura looked puzzled. "I thought it would be hidden better than this..."

"No one knows where this is. I can assure you that you will be safe here with me. And even safer if you had chosen to share my bed, rather than my little brother's."

The girl blushed at his shameless flirting, and Itachi smirked, pleased with himself for pissing his little brother off once again. Sasuke shot him a threatening look, but he paid it no mind. The three of the stepped in together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino had been in a deep peaceful sleep. But something woke her up. Someone was... here? It had been dead silent in the Akatsuki base for some time now. She felt well-rested, until she heard the voices talking.

One of them sounded like a girl... Someone familiar. Maybe it was that Konan lady for earlier? But she had such a high-pitch voice to be her... Ino had no idea. But she turned over to see if Deidara was awake, to be met with his lips dangerously close to touching hers. And to make it worse, he was already awake, too.

"So you heard it too, un? Well let's go see who's here yeah."

They got up, and Ino blushed when she saw the other blonde was wearing nothing but his boxers. 'He was in his underwear... In bed... With me!' He noticed, and quickly put his clothes on. Deidara was just so used to sleeping in the nude, it was hard not to.

The two identical-looking friends brushed past the door, being careful not to let it squeak, as it often did. What Ino saw startled her. She had never expected this... Even in the darkness, she could still see it was that Itachi guy from earlier. But that was not what upset her. It was the people with him!

"S-Sakura-chan? Sasuke-kun?"

"Ino-chan!" Sakura was the first to run up to her, and hug the girl tight. "We were so scared something awful had happened to you. Konohagakure has put together a search team! But some unexpected things happened and well... Here we are."

Ino was puzzled, as she pushed Sakura back so that she could talk to her and Sasuke at the same time. "But I don't understand... Won't you get in trouble for being here? And why hasn't Akatsuki started attacking you yet?"

"Because..." Sasuke took as deep a breath as possible, and flinched when Itachi put his arm around him in a brotherly way. "We're in Akatsuki now."

"It isn't offical yet," Itachi reminded him. "We still have to talk to Leader-sama about this. He approved you, otouto. He never said anything about the girl." Sakura scowled at him. "But then, who in their mind would turn down such a beautiful creature?" He leered at her, making her blush for like the fifth time now.

"Shut up Aniki!" Sasuke complained, making the the others laugh. "Last I checked, you're not even into girls!"

"Now baby brother, let's not fight... If you'll excuse us," The long haired Uchiha made his way past the two blondes. "We have to speak with Leader-sama."

Sasuke and Sakura followed, with Sakura waving a quick farewell to her old friend. Ino was too stunned to say anything else, and let Deidara lead her back to their room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What do you mean he's not here?!" Sasuke was already getting upset with this chick. With her blue hair, and girly little white flower woven into it... She was clearly nuts!

Itachi put in his two cents. "If you see him, tell him we have to ask Leader-sama a very important question, and-"

"I'm back," Pein walked in the room just in time to see two pissed off looking Uchihas just as he had anticipated. What he hadn't expected was the bewildered girl that stood between them, looking around his office nervously. "Itachi, what is the meaning of this?"

"Leader-sama... With all due respect, I did not mean to undermine your authority, but... My brother had this girl as an accomplice on his latest mission, and I thought that she would make a very nice addition to Akatsuki."

The man with the strange cat-like orange glow in his eyes seemed to think this over for a moment. "And do you know this girl? Either of you?"

Sasuke spoke up. "I've known her all my life. She is from the same village as me."

"And I have known her for over half of my life," Itachi added. It was stretching the truth a bit, but Pein seemed to buy it.

Konan had nothing to say about the situation. She had long ago promised Pein that she would not get involved with any of his business. It was beyond her. But she did take somewhat of an interest in the conversation that was taking place.

"What can she bring to Akatsuki that we do not already have?"

Itachi already had his answer prepared. "She is a medical-Ninja. That is something we do not currently have. Something we may find... quite useful."

His lustful smirked was not lost on Sasuke, hje saw through it whenever his brother looked at his girl like that. This situation was pissing off already. So much so that he almost wished the Akatsuki leader would say no.

"Very well," Pein seemed to brighten a bit at this news. "That sounds like a perfectly reasonable request to me. Welcome to Akatsuki, both of you."

The two smiled and bowed their thanks to him. "What teams will be working on?" Sasuke asked, hoping he might be lucky enough to stay with Sakura.

"Well since we have no one else to pair the two of you with, it looks like you will be working on the same team here as well. You will have the room next to itachi and Kisame's. I trust that's not a problem?"

They both nodded their heads in approval. "Thank you, Leader-sama," Itachi stated, turning to leave. "I will show them around and tell them everything they need to know. Unless you have a mission for me?"

"No, but tell Kisame-san I want to see him. I am sending him on a solo-mission for the time being. it may take a while, so be prepared for a bit of a wait until your next mission, Itachi-san. Have a nice day you three."

Itachi led the two shaken Konoha Nin back into the long dark and gloomy hall. He silently began walking back in the direction they had come from, and Sasuke and Sakura followed. Without asking, they knew he was taking them to their room. Sakura had to stop herself from squealing with joy that she was getting to be on Sasuke's team, permanently!

_'I wonder what Ino will say? Oh who the hell cares whatever anybody else thinks! I love him and he loves me, and that's all that matters! And now we can stay here in Akatsuki forever, and never have to be apart! This is heaven... And even if it's hell, sign me up!'_

She had no thoughts of Itachi, even though his advances had been obvious. She knew he had no real interest in her, and was only doing it to piss his brother off. No harm done. All the girl could think was _'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know it's been a while since I've updated this. It was on hold for a short time, b/c there was something else I was just dying to work on! I will try my best to update this one more often. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Yeah and the shortness of this chapter is bugging me too, but I wanted to post something to let you know I have not abandoned it! Things are about to get good, don't worry. Ino and Deidara's relationship is slowly developing, and here we have something that may be about to happen between Itachi and someone. Any guesses who? Lol. **

**-Kaline Reine**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 12:**

"This is where you'll be staying," Itachi walked in the room in front of them, trying to gauge their reaction. The rooms in the Akatsuki lair were all the same, and very plain. It was up to the members to decorate them how they saw fit, and usually they just left them that way.

"There's only one bed," Sakura pointed out.

Itachi took every oppurtunity to get to her. "There is an extra bed in my room if you are interested, Sakura-chan. You heard what Leader-sama said. My partner won't be back for a some time. I promise, I won't bite. I can't say the same for Sasuke, though."

The idea of sharing a room with this powerful, virile, potent, sexy man would normally have any fangirl drooling. But Sakura managed to stay composed, just barely... The thought of sharing a bed with him however, had Sakura's nerves frazzled. It was wrriten all over her face that she was scared of him. Of what he could do to her...

"It's not a problem," Sasuke hastily snapped, seeing the looks the two were giving each other.

Itachi took that as his cue to leave. "Well, I'll be in the next room if yuo need me... For anything at all." He gave Sakura a wink before heading through a different door than the one they'd come through. "Oh and I forgot to mention that we will be sharing a bathroom. I'm sure that will be... interesting."

And he was gone. Sasuke and Sakura both let out a sigh of relief, but for different reasons... Or so they thought!

_'I hope she doesn't know...'_ Sasuke searched in her eyes frantically, before realizing she was just as confused as he was.

"Your brother is such a creep..."

"Hn. Tell me about it," He hesitated for only a moment. "But, we need to talk. I want to tell you that I'm sorry for putting you in this situation."

"It's not your fault," She closed the distance between them and he embrace her lovingly. "And it doesn't matter. I don't regret it, Sasuke-kun. The only thing I do regret... Is that we left the hotel without our stuff! I just remembered that."

"No we didn't. I stashed everything in the forest about three miles away from here, while you were still talking things over with Shikamaru-san. We can go get everything tomorrow."

"Smart. But wait..." Emerald eyes narrowed dangerously. "You mean to tell me that you moved my things without asking me first? And you just assumed that I'd be coming with you?"

Sasuke smirked. "I'm smarter than you give me credit for. Besides, I knew you couldn't resist me, once you'd had me."

He was only joking, but her reaction was anything but what he had expected. Sakura smacked him one, right across his jaw, causing his head to snap back automatically.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. Jeez..."

"That'll teach you. Baka."

She went to lock both doors so they could get some rest. But that didn't seem to be quite what was on the Uchiha's mind. Sasuke wanted to have her again. The other night was just not enough, and he was insatiable. Gently, he pushed her down onto the bed, leaning over her sexily.

"I'll forgive you," He whispered in her ear, giving it a lick. "But only if you do me a favor first."

"Mhmm, and what is that?"

Onyx eyes twinkled with mischief. What a delight to finally see him happy for once. Sakura was going to enjoy this.

"I think you know what that is, Sakura-chan..."

His hips were pressing into her own, as she lay on the bed, with him standing before her. No matter what he was doing, Sasuke always had that arrogant look. Even when they were having sex. If Sakura didn't love him so much, that would have annoyed her to no end! Fortunately for him, she did love him just that much to overlook it.

The Kunoichi tried her hardest not to cry out as the friction between her legs increased. She felt his silky arousal pressing into her tight heat. But of course it was obstructed by her black shorts and pink skirt. And his pants...

Speaking of which, all their clothes were being torn off by Sasuke, one piece at a time. He wanted to take her, make her scream and moan, but most importantly... To make her forget. Sasuke wanted her to forget that bastard of a brother of his. And what was even more painfully disturbing... Was that he wanted to forget him too.

_'Damn you Itachi,'_ He thought to himself, as he was finally rid of all his clothes. Hastily, he started working on Sakura's. _'Always in my head... Even now you won't leave me alone, will you? No. He'll never stop... Never stop haunting me... Those eyes of his are like magnets, pulling me in. I can't fall for his trap! Not this time! It hurts so much...'_

Pulling himself from his odd thought pattern, he realized just how much his body needed her. This girl was already doing him a world of good. Things would have been perfect if not for Itachi being in the way. He just wanted to forget...

He moaned in spite of himself, when he felt Sakura's fingers shyly move over his erection. She rose from the bed for a moment to kiss the tip, obviously offering him a hint of something more. But a blowjob wasn't what he wanted. No, he wanted sex, and he wanted it now! What his body needed was a good hard fucking, and that was what he was determined to get. _'From Itac- From Sakura, damn it!'_

"Nnnnh..." He moaned mindlessly, as he felt her skin. It was so soft, so fragile, as he tore her clothes from her body. Sakura was amazing... "Sakura-chan..."

"Take me, Sasuke-kun..."

She was as ready as he was, so he wasted no time. There was really no foreplay, only the wet sounds produced from him sliding into her. And then their moans and cries of passion, which they tried to keep to a minimum.

Sakura was concentrating on Sasuke's smooth, rhythmic movements pulsing throughout her core. It felt so good, and she tried to just focus on the pleasure. And yet her mind just kept wandering back to Itachi.

_'Itachi... He must really want me. He keeps making passes, and flirting with me. Ever since he first saw me, he's been doing that... And it was before he knew I was with Sasuke! He's not bad looking either. Itachi looks a lot like Sasuke. Only he's... different. I wonder if he's thinking about me right now?'_

Strangely, this thought made her moan even louder. Sasuke shushed her, as they continued to gain in intensity and volume, as he roughly pounded into her. His fingers played over her breasts, teasing her nipples.

"Kyaaaahh... Oh, mmm... Sasukeeee..."

Well, that certainly didn't help to quiet her down any... Plan failed! Sasuke tried just holding her, and looking into her eyes. He didn't know why, but this seemed to make her be a little less noisey. Sakura knew why. As soon as their eyes met, the guilt surged through her, so painfully... It was like a ton of bricks had hit her in the chest. Here she was sleeping with Sasuke, while thinking about Itachi.

_'Just how screwed up am I?!'_ Both of their thoughts were the same, though neither of them knew it.

"Mmmm, Sakura-channnnn... Uhhh!" He pushed into her hard, taking their breath away. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"H-hai. Ohhh, yes give it to me, Sasuke!"

That was lame, but it was enough to make him cum. He had been close anyway. Gently wiping away the sweat from his forehead, he continued doing her until she screamed, and he felt her muscles violently quake around his cock.

_'Yep, that did it.'_ He laid down beside her and relaxed.

Sakura's big doe eyes looked at him. She looked so different right after sex; so pretty. "Sasuke-kun... Nnnh, I love you!"

"I love you too, Sakura-hime." He kissed her cheek.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi couldn't take much more of this. The passionate sounds of their lovemaking were getting to him. He had never been so ashamed, and yet so excited at the same time. He knew no one else could really hear them. The rooms were somewhat soundproof anyway, but there was the bathroom which joined the two rooms, allowing sounds to pass only between those two.

_'Great,'_ He thought. _'Just absolutely fucking great! Not only do I have to feel such desire for her, but I also have to hear those two fucking?! This is torture...'_

He lay in his bed, unable to sleep. Unable to do anything but breathe and try to block it all out. Finally, after what felt like hours of torment, he found sleep. Dreams did not comfort him, however. This time it was not one, but two faces, which haunted his dreams.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Ino awoke with a start. She'd been having the strangest dream... She turned over to see that Deidara had already gone.

_'Maybe he had a mission? I'll see what the others are doing...'_ She looked at her dingy clothes, and felt her oily hair clinging to her face. _'Right after I take a shower!'_

She went into the bathroom, after knocking first. The last thing she wanted to do was walk in on someone! There were still a few towels left, she was in luck. Though she had no idea what she was going to wear once she got herself clean, she desperately needed a bath anyway. This time it would not be with blood like the other night...

Turning on the water, Ino wasted no time in scrubbing herself clean. Mentally cursing herself for not locking the door, she cringed when she heard footsteps coming near her. The door opened, and she had never been so thankful for a shower curtain in all her life. The water stung quite a bit when it hit the gashes on her arms. She winced and tried not to cry out.

"Ino-san? Are you in here, un?"

"Y-yeah. I'm okay, Dei. Be out in a minute," She tried to sound as calm as she could.

Deidara felt embarassed at disturbing her, but he pretended not to be. That was when he noticed her discarded clothing on the shelf by the sink. "Look at the clothes you were wearing. They look filthy, yeah. Why don't I find you something else to wear, un?"

"Okay, i-if you want to, Deidara-sama... Thanks."

"No problem un..."

She let out a sigh of relief when he was gone. That was close! She had no idea what she would do if any of the Akatsuki members saw her naked. Besides, she liked Sasuke. Even if she didn't show it, it was no secret that she'd always had a thing for him.

Eventually she was done, and had no choice but to venture out into the bedroom in a towel, since she had no clothes in the bathroom. _'I guess Deidara was too embarassed to come back in after walking in like that. But at least he's a good guy. He didn't try anything... Does that mean he's not attracted to me?' Ino caught herself. 'Wait, why do I care? He's probably just being respectful...'_

There wasn't anyone in the bedroom she shared. Ino let out a sigh of relief when the other blonde was nowhere to be found. But just as he had promised, there was an outfit on the bed for her. She walked over and picked up a shirt, inspecting it carefully.

It was a simple fabric, very dark gray with some fishnet around the neck and sleeves. The sleeves were longer than the ones that Deidara usually wore; they would reach all the way to her wrists.

_'He gave me... one of his shirts?'_ She was stunned at first, before she thought it over. _'Well I guess that's all they have here. It'll have to do...'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Yeah I know there was a random sex scene thrown in there. That one wasn't planned at all, I was just writing and POW there it was! XD Oh well, more SasuSaku hotness, yay! There were many hints in that scene of things to cum- er, come later. ;D Hope you picked up on that, lol. I have such a filthy mind! This sex scene wasn't the best, I know. It was even worse than the last one between Sasuke and Sakura. But... at least nowwe can get to the good part soon! I know Deidara and Ino had like... the perfect setup right there. But I don't really feel that they're close enough just yet. I have a really detailed plot for this fic, it just doesn't look like it yet. Lol, thoughts are greatly appreciated! Please and thank you. Aren't you at least glad I updated this fic finally? And two chapters in a row, yay!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 13:**

Itachi had just woke up. He'd had the wildest dream last night, even though he couldn't really focus on what it was about... All he knew was that he had a raging hard on beneath the thin velvety sheets of his bed. He reached between his legs, and let a small moan escape, as his fingers caressed the tip of his shaft. It had been a long time since he'd had to do this. He always felt so guilty afterwards.

"Mhhmmm... So good..." He hissed though his teeth at the much-needed friction.

His length was engorged beyond belief, so swollen with precum dripping from the head. He ripped it free from it's confines inside his boxers, and ran his hands over it enticingly.

Strange thoughts began to creep into his mind. Mostly there was just animalistic pleasure, as his left hand pumped up and down his long smooth shaft. Black painted nails glided over his skin, stroking and teasing himself. It just felt so good... He was so big he could have used two hands, but he preferred to use just one.

There was a knock at his door. Itachi was so lost in the intense pleasure of what he was doing, he ignored it. But whoever it was was really getting annoying, and Itachi knew that no matter how horny he was, he was still nowhere near close to finishing himself off yet.

He snapped at them. "What?!"

"Itachi, Leader-sama wants to see you!" Great. Of all the people in Akatsuki, it had to be Tobi. "He said you can eat breakfast first, but after that he said he'll be in his office!"

"Alright," He said, his weeping erection now forgotten as it hung half-hard between his shaky legs.

"'Kay, bye Itachi!" Tobi was gone.

He knew he couldn't keep Pein waiting any longer than was necessary. With a heavy, sexually frustrated sigh, he made his way out of bed. He dressed in a simple pair of pants and decided he didn't need a shirt. It was too early for shirts... Angrily, he went to the kitchen where he knew the others would be. Where he would have to see his little brother with that girl again.

_'Damn them both!'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino was acting kind of depressed again at breakfast. Deidara saw how she picked at her food, and barely said anything. She was normally so happy and cheerful and full of life. But he had also already seen the darker side of her.

"Ino-chan, are you sure you're alright un?"

"Yes, Deidara-sama. For the millionth time, I'm fine."

Sakura had to chuckle at this. It was going to be fun having Ino around. Especially now that she was with Sasuke. of course Ino didn't know she was dating him, which only served to make it all the more entertaining. "You two argue like a couple. Such a cute couple!" The cherry blossom girl giggled, and elbowed Sasuke, who simply turned away uninterested.

_'Stupid Sakura!'_ Even Ino's thoughts were angry. _'She just wants to make me look an idiot in front of Sasuke! Well, it's not going to work.'_

"Hah, good one, Sakura-slut. But there's no way I'd ever date Deidara-sama. Isn't that right?"

When she looked to him for an answer, she got none. He was now looking at Itachi, who'd just come in. He always had the same expression on his face... He was really good at hiding his feelings. Ino wished Deidara would have said something, but he kept silent even after Itachi sat down. The blonde man just looked at her.

"Hahaha! And you two could pass for twins!" Sakura went on, much to Ino's dismay. "So even if you did get together, people would think it was incest! Can you imagine? Hahaha..."

Sasuke looked even more irritated with Sakura for saying that, though no one knew why.

Itachi did his best to tune them all out. He didn't say a word to anyone, and was really glad when no one said anything to him. he would have made passes at Sakura, but he felt like if she even looked at him the wrong way, he just might have to rape her!

_'Ah yes... I can see it now. I'll just strip her down, tie her hands with that headband of hers, and take here right here... On the breakfast table... In front of everyone, and they'll all cheer and- WHAT. THE. HELL. IS. THAT?!'_

Something was rubbing his crotch. And not just something, it was clearly... a foot! But since he was sitting directly across from Deidara, Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke, (in order from his left to his right) he had no idea which one of them was doing it. He knew Ino and Deidara were too wrapped up in each other (though they didn't fully realize it yet) to notice him. That only left two options.

He looked from the pink haired one to the black haired one in awe. But neither seemed to be paying him much attention. Actually now they were both having a conversation with each other... _'What the fuck?!'_

No one gave away signs that it was them. Whoever it was had to be damn talented though, because Itachi was really starting to enjoy himself. The soft friction of the flesh against his tender skin was too much to handle. He had already been denied this morning.

Although it felt great, he knew it would not be enough to make him cum. And by this point he needed to, badly. He gave a small whine, and thrust his hips against it a bit. The toes curled lovingly around his tip. He was so glad no one noticed the moan that came from his lips, when the foot pressed even harder against his rock hard cock. This was so unbelievably kinky, it had him panting and begging for more. The worst part was he couldn't even really focus on his food, the stimulation to his groin was so distracting.

Pein eyed him warily, sitting a few seats down from him. "You alright there, Itachi-san?"

Konan chuckled as if she knew some sort of secret. She was seated beside him.

Itachi was not dumb. He knew his little brother would never have the guts to do something that ballsy in front of everyone, where they might be seen. Something in the back of his mind wanted him to think it may have been Sasuke. But the glances Sakura seemed to steal at him every now and then told a different story. Damn, she was good! He would have to have her now, and apparently the feeling was mutual. The Uchiha felt he could get off just on that fact alone; from knowing she would soon be his.

"Mhhmm..." His eyes fluttered closed just as they rolled back into his head. When a few people started to stare, the talented foot was removed. Okay, now he was damn angry! But Itachi didn't show it, like always. Oh, right. He needed an excuse to cover his moaning. "That was some really good food. Who made it this time?"

"Tobi," Pein stated dully.

"Oh," Everyone knew he was lying. The food tasted awful, which was another reason no one was eating it. "Well nicely done, Tobi-san."

Tobi just smiled at Itachi from behind the mask, before remembering that it couldn't be seen. "Thank you, Itachi!" The strange man hugged him with crushing force, making Itachi even madder. "You're so niiiiiiiice!"

The second Itachi got back to his room, he slammed the door loudly and locked it. Just when he had pulled it out of his pants, he remembered his meeting with Pein.

"_Damn it!!"_ With a growl, he left for the office.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, more drama was unfolding in the kitchen. Pein had left Konan in charge of assigning clean-up duties to everyone.

"Alright," She'd said, looking over the last few remaining Akatsuki members and such. "Ino, Deidara, and Sakura you three have cleanup duty today. Ino and Sakura are on dishes and Dei, you can handle everything else. Have fun."

_'That was easy.'_ She thought as she left before anyone could argue.

"What?!" Ino whined. "I don't wanna be stuck with her! Oh, damn it!"

"Oh just zip it, Ino!" She screeched, making Sasuke plug his ears. He had been relieved he hadn't been given the task of cleaning up all of this, but now he wasn't so sure.

Sasuke gave Sakura a quick hug. "I think I'll stay with you until you're done, if you don't mind."

"Aww, Sasuke-kun!" She giggled delightedly, and even more so when Ino's jaw dropped.

The skinny blonde girl turned her back in a huff, and began scrubbing away at the dishes. Sakura joine dher with a smug look on her face, while Sasuke generously decided to help Deidara clean a little.

_'Might as well make myself useful to someone,'_ He thought, with a smirk as he thought about Itachi's heated reaction.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: These next few chapters were not in my plans at all. What can I say? I'm a little pervert! XD Things get very hot and very kinky later in this story, I will warn you now! So be prepared... Itachi will be tortured more, lol. But so will other people. If this chapter had a title, it would be called "Damn it!" People can't seem to stop saying that for some reason... I have such good ideas for the next few chapters, you are going to be so proud of me! Lol. Oh and some of you will hate me but in the next chapter... we find out something bad happened to Kisame. No more spoilers until it comes out though, sorry!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 14:**

"So Ino-pig, did you hear that I'm dating Sasuke-kun now?"

Ino practically had to pick her jaw up off the floor. "What?!"

Her rival/friend nodded. "It's true. Just ask him if you don't believe me."

Sasuke came over and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura-chan, don't be mean. You know you shouldn't go around telling everyone that. if word gets back to Leader-sama, then-"

"Pfft, who cares about Pein-san?!"

She kept herself busy scrubbing the dishes, until her share was done, leaving Ino to finish hers. Deidara wasn't standing too close, but he stuck around long enough to hear what was going on.

"Sasuke-kun... Is that... is that true?" The blue-eyed girl looked to her dark angel, obviously hurt by the other girl's words. "Are you and that bitch actually dating?!"

"Yeah," Sasuke turned to leave the kitchen, following Sakura to Pein's office where they had been told to go after breakfast. "Sorry Ino-san, I've got to go. Another time, okay?"

"Whatever, both of you can go to hell for all I care!"

She continued with her task, in silence. She knew Deidara was still in the room, but she already felt ashamed of herself, so she was too embarassed to talk to him. Right now, Ino was feeling the bitter sting of rejection, and she didn't want to talk to anybody. When she was done with her share of the dishes, she turned around. She was startled to see the other blonde was still there.

"Y-you waited for me, Deidara-sama?"

"Yeah, un. It's only polite. Besides, I'm worried about you un. Wouldn't want you hurting yourself again yeah..."

"Oh," She hung her head, looking at the floor all the way back to their room. She took a seat on his bed, hoping he wouldn't mind. After a few minutes, she broke the long awkward silence. "So what do we do now?"

Deidara had just been content with watching the various emotions play across her perfect features. Or she was perfect to him, anyway. "I don't know um... We're pretty just just awaiting orders from Leader-sama. I don;t have anything to do, un. Oh that reminds me though! Isn;t it the day you're supposed to water Zetsu-san? I'll go with you, if you want."

"Yeah, it is. I think I'll be alright to handle it on my own, though. I'll be fine."

"Yeah well I'm going with you just in case, un."

Ino didn't care. She shrugged, and lead the way outside to where the plant-man waited. He was patient, and scared her a little less this time. But no one spoke as she completed her stupid task. She was less than happy about having to do this, but it didn't take long. She found she kind of enjoyed being outside, after being cooped up inside the Akatsuki hideout for so long.

They went back inside, and again no one said anything. She thought she heard the creepy plant guy mutter a thank you, but she wasn't sure. Deidara had never felt more sorry for the girl. He knew she was heartbroken... And there was nothing she could do about it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I guess the three of you are wondering why I wanted to talk all of you together," Pein had started explaining the situation to the three Ninja who were waiting for him when he got back to his office. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but I had to run an errand."

"Is this about Kisame-san?" Itachi already had his suspicions.

Pein nodded. "Yes. He failed his last mission. he was killed by enemy Ninja, from Sunagakure. But he was needed as a distraction for Sasori-san to successfully carry out his mission. We have received word that Sasori-san's mission was successful, but Kisame... is dead."

He would have thought that Itachi would have been more concerned about his partner. They had been working together for a long time, but Itachi had always managed to keep himself from growing too attached to anyone. Especially someone as creepy as Kisame.

"Aren't you upset, Itachi-san?"

"Hn. No," His face was true to his word, showing no emotion at all. "He was only a partner in Akatsuki, someone I had to work with until we parted ways... But he can be easily replaced."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Itachi!" Pein seemed to perk up, making Konan giggle from her place at his side. Apparently she already knew what was coming. "Because I am assigning you a new partner, starting today. You will be partnered with Sasuke-san."

Sasuke spoke up, thinking of his new lover. "But what about Sakura-chan?"

"Ah yes... She will be assigned to help Ino-san, the blonde girl who is staying with Deidara. By the way, if anyone has any kind of cosmetic needs, see Konan-chan about it, and she will set you up with he Yamanaka girl. She used to run a beauty salon, you know."

"We know," Sasuke sighed irritably, along with his pink-haired companion. They were both not happy about being made to split up. Especially where Itachi was concerned.

"So... Does this mean that Ino-pig is my new partner?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but there was no one left to pair you with, my dear. But Konan-chan has been put in charge of you and Ino-san. You will now recieve orders from her."

They all bowed and left the room after being dismissed. Itachi simply went back to his room, without muttering another word to the other two. Sakura looked like she was almost ready to cry. Sasuke put a comforting arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Sorry to interrupt," Ino burst into the hallway from Deidara and Sasori's room. "Sakura-san, I was told to tell you that it's your next 'mission' to do Itachi's nails for him. Sorry, orders from Konan-san."

Sakura rolled her eyes and nodded, watching Ino disappear again. Sasuke nuzzled her neck lovingly. "This sucks..." She whined.

"It'll be alright. We'll just have to deal with it for now. Nii-san told me that things are always changing here. It'll only be a matter of time before they pair us up again. You'll see." With that being said, he moved away.

"I hope you're right... Where are you going?"

Sasuke slightly opened the door to Itachi's room for her to go in. "You heard Ino. You have to do his nails for him. It's an order... And I trust you, it'll be fine. I have to go and get our stuff that we left behind in the forest, remember? You could go, but you have an order from higher up, and I know where I put our things, you don't." He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Stay strong for me." She nodded.

_'And Ino-pig is not higher up!'_ Was her last coherent thought before walking into Itachi's room. She stopped abruptly at the sight before her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino had found out that her assignment was to dye Konan's hair for her. It was practically impossible to dye it herself, and she knew Ino could do a much better job on it. Ino was almost angry at how much bigger Pein and Konan's room was than all of the other Akatsuki member's.

"My blue hair dye is on the sink," The woman smiled sweetly at her. Apparently this task would be fairly easy for her. Konan seemed like one of the only sane people here! "This shouldn't take long, and then you'll have the rest of the day to do whatever you want."

Ino was silent, and grabbed the bottle, as Konan sat in one of the kitchen chairs she had pulled into the bathroom. It was resting against the sink, and it was just the right height for her to lean her head back into the sink, so Ino could work with it. It was almost like a real salon. When the blonde girl still didn't say anything, Konan decided to break the silence.

"...Or whoever you want." She winked at the girl, while she was starting to wet her hair. Then Ino grabbed some cold cream, and began to spread it just past her hair line, to keep the dye from staining her face.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I didn't mean any offense. Cheer up, dear. You're far too serious. Just like everyone else here..." Konan had to pause while Ino applied the dye. She didn't want to mess her up while doing that. "I only meant that I think Deidara-san likes you. He probably has a crush on you."

The older woman giggled mischieviously. She thought she saw a hint of a smile cross Ino's features, but it was quickly wiped away. The girl began to work the dye into her hair, letting it set while she took a break.

"I don't think so."

"No? Well I think you two would make a cute couple..."

"Can I ask you something, Konan-sama?" When the older lady nodded, she continued with her bold question. "Are you uhm... together with Pein-sama?"

"Well yeah. That's kind of obvious, isn't it?"

"I guess everyone has someone but me..."

"Don't let it get you down," Konan leaned back again, while Ino went to work washing the dye out of her hair. It had had enough time to set now. "I'm sure Deidara-san has a thing for you. And he's not that bad, is he?"

"No, I guess not..."

Konan was surprised at her reaction. Obviously this girl had some serious self-esteem issues.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I am not super-happy with this chapter, but I guess it's alright. I promise the next one will be better! And it should be longer too. I'm just now getting back into this story. And guess what?! This is pretty much the only one that I'm working on right now! Which is good, since it's my favorite anyway. I guess I tried to save the best for last, IDK. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Major updates are on the way for this story, just hang in there! And next time, we find out what Sakura saw in Itachi's room that made her react that way! :D**

-Kaline Reine


	15. Chapter 15

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

2nd warning: This particular chapter contains nothing but ItaSaku stuff! Read to see exactly what. :D I've kept you waiting long enough, so here it is! 

**Chapter 15:**

Itachi was sprawled out on the bed, with his hair down from it's signature ponytail. It was spread out around him, and draped sexily over his eyes. Sakura knew she was not going to be able to do his nails, like she was supposed to.

She almost had a nosebleed on the spot, when she realized that he was half nude. Itachi was wearing no shirt, and little else except for the plain dark blue pants he always wore. There was no sign of his Akatsuki cloak, which so modestly hid him from the world, or his shirt, which seemed to have mysteriously gone missing. And what was even worse, was the way his lean body, (perfect, she realized) was stretched across the large bed so invitingly. And the words that spilled from his smirking lips certainly did not help things, either.

"Sakura-chan... Will you nail me?" He held out a single hand to her, as if the question had actually been intended innocently.

"What?" She wasn't sure she heard him right.

"I'm sure you've already been told that your job is to do my nails for me, am I right?"

"Oh, uh... Yeah," She could feel his intense red eyes staring her down hungrily, like she was his prey. Sakura could feel the heat in her face, and knew it meant that she was blushing intensely.

Before she could make it across the room to him, he stopped her. "Lock the door."

"No way am I staying in here with you if the door's locked!"

"I have nothing but honest intentions, I assure you. I want the door locked, because I don't want anyone coming in and interrupting your work, that's all. I don't want my nails messed up."

He chuckled mentally. _'Honest intentions to fuck you, Sakura-chan. But if you knew that, you'd only blush even more and run away again. And I just can't have that...'_

"Fine," She rolled her eyes, and did as he had asked. She did see his point, after all. "Why do you care so much about your nails, anyway?"

She sat down next to him on the bed. Sakura had no idea what she should do, or where to sit. But right now she had kind of limited options!

Apparently, Itachi didn't see it fit to answer her. He was done talking. If his plan was going to work, he would have to be somewhat mysterious about it. He handed her a bottle of black nail polish this time, as if that was the only answer she required. The Uchiha's smirk deepened, when she seemed to tense up at the brief contact with his hands.

They felt so good against her skin... Sakura realized she was thinking about this too much. All she had to do was paint his nails, then get out of the room. And that was it, right? It would be so easy...

"Alright, but do we have to do this in here?" She was more than a little uncomfortable being on his bed alone with him. Especially when he was dressed, or rather not dressed, like that.

"Hn," He nodded, leering at her full force, and moving to lean against the wall at the top of his bed. "Is this better?"

"Damn it, Itachi-san! That's not what I meant!"

"I know. But as much as I agree with you, I'm afraid our options are rather limited. I'm sure you've noticed the lack of furniture here at the Akatsuki base. All I can say is get used to it. And deal with it."

"You really are a bastard!" She glared at him openly now, not really caring whether she pissed him off anymore.

Itachi looked at her in anger this time. This too was part of his plan, but he would not let on... Not yet. "If I were you..." He moved toward her, crawling across the bed to where she sat, since the girl still hadn't moved at all. "I wouldn't make such threats, Sakura-chan. You do know what I am capable of... And if you piss me off just right, I might not hesitate to hurt you."

It was one of the cruelest threats she had ever heard from anyone before. And yet Sakura had almost enjoyed it. The powerful way he loomed over her, so wickedly. It almost excited her... But she was also a little bit afraid of him.

Itachi was right. She did know what he was capable of. He'd been strong enough to murder every single member of one of the strongest clans in Konoha. He heard her breath catch in her throat, when she saw that his angry eyes now sported the Mangekyou Sharingan. This man truly was dangerous, and if she hadn't been scared before, she certainly would be now. Itachi did his best to glare threateningly at her.

Several images went through his mind at once. One was of her beneath him, moaning and begging him for release. He could just tie her up, and fuck her senseless. He did keep several sets of handcuffs, and other various things, under his bed... But the risk would be too great. Itachi knew the Akatsuki may be cruel, but raping another member was going a bit too far. He knew if anyone heard him, they would not tolerate it.

"St-stop it, alright? Okay, you're scaring me... You got me. Now can we please just get on with this?"

She tried not to show the way her voice trembled when she tried to sound fine. Itachi decided that silence was a good way to scare her even more. Without a word, he returned to where he had been before, sitting proudly at the head of his head leaning against the wall, and motioned for her to come over.

Sakura, luckily for her, took the unspoken cue, and tried her best to avoid looking into his eyes. She remembered that from the one and only time she'd had to face him in battle before.

Timidly, she took hold of one of his hands, and tried to figure out how she could go about this... She was sitting at an angle from the man, on her knees and also on his bed, no less. And Itachi was sitting back, completely relaxed, but still looking as if he could spring on her at any second! And he liked it that way... Sakura could tell this was going to be a pain.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" She eyed the offending hand angrily, when he brought it to rest on her thigh.

"Where else am I supposed to put it?" He knew exactly what he was doing, but Itachi continued to play the innocent one. He had to stop himself from laughing at the lewd nature of what he'd just said to his brother's girlfriend. "I thought it would be easier for you to work with that way..."

"Whatever..."

"Or maybe it would be better here," Smirking, he slid his hand over her smooth flesh just a bit, before bringing it up to her chest. "How's that?"

Sakura's breath caught in her throat._ 'Is he actually touching my... chest? Sasuke's going to kill him!'_ "Get your hands off me!"

"Alright," He did as asked, but placed his un-painted hand in exactly the same spot that it was in before. "Does this mean we're in agreement that this is better, then?"

She growled furiously at him, which Itachi had to admit was quite a turn on. He never thought the temptress had it in her. _'But oh will she have it in her by the time I'm through with her...'_ He smiled, completely delighted with himself at the thought.

Itachi loved the feelings of her hands ghosting across his palm when she turned his hand. To his surprise, Sakura even allowed him to leave his hand on her thigh, although he could easily tell it was driving her crazy. The timid and even strokes of the nail polish brush were even turning him on. The way she went back and forth with it like that... Gods, she was already driving him crazy with want. There was something about the way she did it...

Before she could stop herself, Sakura became a bit more relaxed around the dangerous Uchiha. The feeling of his hand on her was starting to bother her more and more... She wished this would be over, and Sasuke would be back soon.

"Almost done, just let that hand dry. Let me see your other one."

To her shock and almost horror, Itachi left his right hand on her leg where it was, and reached around her with his left hand. He pressed it to the small of her back, effectively pulling her much closer to him. The girl was practically sitting in his lap now.

By this point, there was no turning back. Sakura held her ground, and pretended he wasn't bothering her. Maybe if she just didn't comment and went along with it, he would stop with all the flirting! She looked down in time to see his left hand was now on her other leg. She tried her best to stop the blush which flooded like a creamy crimson river onto her cheeks at the suggestive position they were in. Itachi only made it worse when he rubbed his thumbs in small circles around her thighs, inching both hands upwards a bit.

Sakura sighed, annoyed with him already. "If I'm going to finish this, you're going to have to stop moving your hands..."

"Are you sure you want me to?"

"...Shut up!"

Laughing at her foolishness, he surprisingly obeyed her request. She was clearly getting frustrated with him. But somehow, she managed to get to work on his second hand. Sakura was glad, because this meant she was a little more than halfway done. Then she could run away from him, and wait for Sasuke to come back! Or that was the plan, anyway...

The girl was so busy painting Itachi's left hand, that she failed to notice what his now-dry right hand was doing. He cleverly worked his hands at the fastening which held her pink skirt in place. It wouldn't really expose anything to him, other than her black Ninja shorts, but they were pretty tight fitting, and with the position she was in, he could just about make out the outline of her...

"Hey!" She shouted, grabbing her skirt just as it fell over both his hands. "Now look what you did. You screwed up the nails on your left hand. I hope you have nail polish remover, because now I'm going to have to start over."

_'Oh my gods, will this girl ever take the hint?!'_

"Hn. Not that you're complaining, ne Sakura-chan? But perhaps you shouldn't wear such distracting things." That being said, he tossed her skirt over behind him somewhere.

Sakura ignored his comment, choosing not to answer. _'Maybe if I ignore him, it will go away...'_ Yep, that was her attitude.

During this whole thing, Itachi had moved to get the bottle of nail polish remover that he kept in the drawer of his nightstand. While he was doing that, Sakura accidentally spilled some nail polish on her shirt.

"Damn it! That's never going to come out!" She fidgeted with it, trying to wipe it away.

"Hn. Too bad. You don't have any more clothes to wear until my otouto comes back. But, if you get that shirt in cold water right away, you might be able to keep it from staining." He smirked and did not hesitate to leer at her.

"No way! I am not going topless in front of you."

"It's that, or stain your favorite shirt. It's up to you..."

Sakura gave him a deathglare now. "You really are determined, aren't you?"

"So I'm told," He grinned. "Want some help with that? I'm also told I'm really good at removing unwanted clothing."

All this dirty talk was starting to have unwanted effects on her, but Sakura tried not to show it. But like all others things when it came to either of the Uchihas, resistance was futile. Rolling her eyes, she did as he had said, removing her own shirt, before he had a chance to. She could feel Itachi's hungry eyes watching her as she did so.

He loved how soft her bare skin looked. Sakura had a pretty well-defined abdomen, and Itachi couldn't look away from his prize for even a moment.

Before she had a chance to move away, his mouth was on her, licking the skin around her navel temptingly. Hot jolts shot over Sakura's skin, and if the heated moan from below her were any indication, it was having similar effects on Itachi. She gasped when he moved up, running his tongue along the fabric which covered her breasts, hiding them from his view. In one swift movement, his hands were around her, as he continued on his journey upward, to bring his mouth to hers, so sinfully.

"Mhmm... So delicious, so lovely..." He whispered in her ear, before gently nipping at her earlobe, taking it between his teeth and biting down.

A few moan-filled moments later, he was taking her mouth in a greedy, need-filled, kiss. Itachi was lonely. That was something he'd never told anyone. And if there was anything at all that he could do to quell that loneliness, to fill that empty void within himself, then he would do it.

"Please, Sakura-chan," It was not like him to beg, but he needed this right now. "I helped you with your clothes. Help me with mine?"

She didn't say anything. Sakura was cheating on her boyfriend with his older brother! What the hell could she say?! He was so good with his tongue, it made her wonder how skilled he was with other parts of his hot, delicious body. It was her choice, after all, as to whether she wanted to be with Itachi or Sasuke. Then the thought struck her. That might not even be an option. This was most likely a one-time thing that may never happen again. She had no idea what she might be getting herself into. She loved Sasuke, but-

The feeling of a warm tongue, once again making her appreciate how talented Itachi was, thrusting into her mouth brought her out of her thoughts. They were nothing but depressing anyway. And right now she wanted to have fun with this sexy god that had splayed himself out in front of her.

Shyly, she reached for the wasitband of his pants. They were the only thing he was wearing anyway... Sakura hadn't realized how true that statement was, until she found he wasn't wearing any underwear at all. Just the pants, which had now been peeled off him, to reveal his pulsing cock.

"Hn." Itachi was amused at her reaction. "Like what you see?" She nodded, dumbly. Sakura had no idea what to say or do in such a heated sitaution. "Then how would you like to... feel it?"

The offer was so tempting... His words were so hot they burned her. And Sakura was panting now, allowing herself to be pulled against him, still sitting on her knees. Of course Itachi had joined her in that position, and now he was pressing- _'Oh gods, he's pressing it into me!'_

And that was all her mind consisted of for the time being. Itachi's aching arousal pressing into her wet sex through the thin fabric of her tight-fitting shorts. His hands on her lower back, moving slowly down to caress her ass. She couldn't help it, she moaned long and low... Itachi growled then, and pushed her down onto the back, where he moved over her quickly.

As soon as it happened, Sakura felt so weak beneath all his power, his wonder and strength. If being with Sasuke was amazing, this truly felt like heaven.

There was nothing she could do to stop it, as Itachi mercilessly attacked his weaker prey. He bit and sucked on her neck, and tore her shorts from her legs. His mouth and hands were everywhere at once, pinching, biting, sucking, caressing, touching, and just being with her. She was intoxicating, and he was insatiable. Itachi growled at her again, when she tried to crawl away from him. He pinned her against the wall, moving to stand beside the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" He proceeded to kiss her again, and then half-painted hands were clutching at the fabric which held her breasts in place, before tearing it from her, as well.

"Ah! Itachi! Don't- Mmmph!" Her mouth was covered with his again, his tongue dancing with her own to silence her.

They licked at each other's mouths for a while longer, the suction reminding them both of something else they could be doing right now. Itachi briefly brought a hand down to the space between her legs, feeling to see how wet she was.

Sakura stiffened at his touch, and let out a small whimper when he found just the right spot, and rubbed it teasingly. She felt like moving her hips against his evil fingers, but she stopped herself. She was far too shy around him to do anything like that. But it seemed that Itachi was determined to bring out the beast in her, no matter what.

"Ohhh, Itachi-kun... Uh, please!" Her entire body shivered, and she wrapped her legs around his lithe body.

"Heh. I knew I'd have you begging for it."

Itachi knew that was the last straw, and he thrust deeply into her, piercing her moist cavern. He loved the way his dick was being squeezed. He knew he was big, but she must be really tight to be able to do such things to him. he was just getting ready to really slam into her, when she cried out.

"Oh my gods, it hurts! Itachi... You're so big, and- and I..."

She was grabbing onto his shoulders for support, as he pressed her smaller frame up against the wall of his room. He leaned onto her shoulder, and left a soothing kiss there. "Shhh... It'll get better soon, Sakura-chan. I promise..."

And then he was thrusting wildly into her, bucking his hips harshly. Sakura wasn't able to get used to it at first, and it kind of hurt. But at the same time, it felt so good. She just didn't know what to do, and so she let herself be carried away by the wonderful feeling of him inside of her. The way he was working his hips to hit her G-spot just right had her groaning, and throwing her head back in ecstasy. She never wanted it to end.

Itachi was having trouble not losing it right then. He never thought his little brother would have such good taste in women. He had known all along that Sakura would be a freak in bed, if only she was given the proper chance... He wasn't sure what he wanted from this, from her. But he knew that whatever it was, was something special, something different. He lost all control over his thoughts, as his sense were flooded with the feeling of moving inside her hot core.

He was holding out as long as he could, and finally he felt his balls tighten up, just in time to feel her grip on his shoulder tighten. That told him she was close. Just as the blinding white light settled over his vision, he felt her walls encase his shaft even harder, and spasm around his length. Itachi lost it.

"Ohhhh... Mmmmm..."

He moaned deeply as he came, with her arching her back and crying his name at the same time. He had a feeling there may have been others present who heard that, but at the moment, he didn't care.

They were both spent, and Itachi carried her the few steps required to make it to the bed, and collasped beside her. The two snuggled up together, relaxing amidst their bliss. Because neither could be sure how much longer it would last. But it had felt so good, so right, at the moment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Well that took forever! The last chapter was nothing but talking, and this one was nothing but describing what was happening. But I couldn't really see Itachi being much of a talker... And I was trying to describe things a bit more in depth. I wonder if this style is better than before? Sorry if it seems like it's taking me forever to write this fic! I just loved the way Itachi was messing with Sakura's mind all throughout this chapter! So fun... Did I mention that I also love ItaSaku? As if it wasn't obvious... I am pretty happy about the way this chapter came out! **

**-Kaline Reine**


	16. Chapter 16

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 16:**

Sakura had passed out from all the pleasure, before she even knew what hit her. Itachi gave her a kind smile, knowing she would be too out of it to see it. But he made the small gesture of smoothing her hair behind her ears, too. Just so he could watch over, as she slept.

When she came to, about an hour later, green eyes fluttered open shyly. She couldn't believe what they'd just done! She looked to her side, and felt happy that Itachi was still there. But as cute as the sight was, she was instantly annoyed to see that he had been caught, black nail polish in hand, painting his own nails as she slept.

"You... You little weasel! What do you think you're doing?!"

He smirked, clearly amused by her carefree attitude towards him. Deciding to play along, Itachi gestured towards his crotch, through the pants he had put back on while she was asleep. "Are you sure you can still refer to me as 'little', Sakura-chan?"

She forgot who she was talking to. This was Itachi Uchiha. He always had a comeback ready for everything. She laughed anyway, finding it funny that he had chosen not to comment on being referred to as a weasel. A slight blush tinted her cheeks, but she didn't say anything.

"Sasuke-kun should have been back by now," She commented lazily, yawning and stretching across his big bed.

"Hn. He already is."

"What?!" She panicked. "Well... Did he see me sleeping here? Oh my gods, what did he say?!"

Itachi was worried now. Wasn't she supposed to be his? Obviously the little minx still cared about what his brother thought of her. Uh-oh... He hadn't counted on that. He had failed to take into condiseration just what they would do after he got her in bed...

"Nothing really. I told him what happened, and he replied with 'Oh, that's nice Aniki.' He's fine with it." Sakura looked hurt. He instantly felt like crap for lyign to her, even if it was only a joke. "Relax, Sakura-chan. I'm kidding! Sasuke-kun is not back he probably won't be back for some time... I was told that your things were further away than he told you."

"You mean he lied to me again?"

Itachi raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "You're one to talk, koibito. I mean lying is what thing, but what you just did..."

"Wait..." Slowly, reality sunk in. "Y-you aren't going to tell him, are you?!"

He paused thoughtfully, pressing a black-tipped finger to his lips in contemplation. "Perhaps not... That is, if you do as I ask..."

"I don't like where this is going."

"Hn. I knew you wouldn't," He latched onto her, pulling her in for one more kiss, before Sasuke returned to ruin his fun. Damn him!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke was dead tired when he got back. He was surprised to find Sakura still in Itachi's room, chatting idly with him. He supposed they had finally put their differences aside long enough to get along. He'd entered the room without even knocking.

He only had one complaint, and it was more with himself than anyone. He couldn't decide which one he was more jealous of; Itachi for being able to make Sakura smile that much, or Sakura for getting any reaction at all out of his normally stoic older brother. Being in love with two people at once certainly came with it's own set of problems...

_'I SO did not just think of my older brother like that! Again...'_

"Hey, I'm back."

Itachi just gave him another snide look. "We can see that, you fool."

"Whatever," He put their bags down in the corner. "I guess since we're partners that means I have to stay with you?"

"Hn," The older one nodded. "That's the way it works."

"What?" Sakura was stunned. She had thought she could continue to share a room with Sasuke, and it would be fine. She still loved him, after all.

"We did not stutter," Itachi replied. He had to put his cold mask back on, now that Sasuke was here. "I'm sure you'll be fine, though. I promise to take good care of him for you."

"Tch. Yeah, I'm sure..." She rolled her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, I'll put your things in your room for now. Have you decided what you'll do about Ino-san yet? Is she staying with you?" Her boyfriend asked, eyeing his older brother warily. Itachi was acting kind of strange... And he wasn't flirting with Sakura anymore.

"I'll ask if she wants to."

Though she didn't show it, Sakura was glad for the excuse to leave. Things seemed to be really awkward when all three of them were in the room at the same time. The others seemed to sense it too, though they said nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino and Deidara weren't doing anything in particular. It was really boring having to sit around and await further orders like they both were. They both wore identical looks of relief when the pink-haired Kunoichi entered their room. She hadnt thought about knocking. Ino glared at her. Apparently, that was something people in Akatsuki just didn't do.

"Who told you that you could leave your room, un?" Deidara asked her jokingly.

"I'm a member of Akatsuki, just like the rest of you. Well, except Ino-pig. I guess they're still not sure about her. Actually, that's what I'm here for."

Ino just glared at her while she waited to hear what she had to say.

"Konan-san said that you and I are partners now. As in... We'll both be doing the stuff you normally do. I came to see if you wanted to stay with me in my room. Sasuke-kun has to stay with his new partner..."

"I don't even have to think about that one," Came her snide remark. "No thanks! I'm perfectly fine where I am. As if I'd ever stay with you!"

This made Sakura angry. "As if I'd ever want you to! I was order to ask, and I did. But you said no, so goodbye."

She was releived when the pink-haired girl eft her alone with Deidara again. He was becoming the only one she wanted around her at all anymore. And she liked it that way!

"Why did you say no yeah?"

"I just don't like her," Ino clarified, trying deperately to cover up the real reason. "She's a bitch!"

Deidara decided not to question her about it anymore. Ino was such a pleasant person when you gave her the chance. But she alsocould be completely mean if you oissed her off. He had learned that from experience. Then again, it had been his fault that he'd made her angry in the first place.

The long awkward silence settled over the two blondes again, once they were alone. Deidara was still working on more of his bomb stash, while Ino sat quietly, not having anything to do.

'This seems like a good time to ask her, un.'

"So Ino-chan..." She looked up. Good, he had her attention. "Look, un... I just want you to know that..." He paused.

_'I could be falling for you.'_ He wanted to tell her, but there was no way he would ever! The risk of rejection was far too great. Especially knowing that she still liked that Sasuke guy.

"I'm uh... glad you decided to stay here yeah."

She gave him a warm smile. It was the first genuine smile Ino had allowed herself in a very long time. "Me too, Dei."

She cuddled into his side on the bed. It disrupted his work, but he really didn't care. He had enough of them done, and he was only doing that to pass the time. He would have felt less awkward if he was busy doing something. he pushed his work to the side, and put an arm around her.

Neither of them really knew what the gesture meant, but it also did not matter. Ino was comfortable, and Deidara was content.

"It's getting late un. We should get some rest."

"Yeah."

The two of them went to bed, as had become their usual routine. Ino couldn't help but blush when he moved to put his arm around her as she slept. She had never felt so safe, so protected...

'It's almost like we're a couple.' Was her last thought before falling into a peaceful sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Sakura's such a naughty little cheater... XD But it's alright, and we'll soon find out why! Lol. Just as a thought, some of you might want to check out my new profile. it's full of tips to help people improve their writing! No offense intended, though. Okay, so back to the story... Sorry about the short chapter. But there was DeiIno cuteness! They have more or less fluff for a while. They need to work on showing their emotions to each other. But don't worry, things get more interesting when Sasori gets back from his mission. Oh, and when Itachi called Sakura "koibito" well that means sweetheart in Japanese, and can be the equivalent of girlfriend. It's basically just a term of affection. **

**-Kaline Reine**


	17. Chapter 17

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 17:**

It had taken Sakura forever to fall asleep in her room alone. She wished someone was here with her... It was strange, because Sasuke had always been the one she imagined herself with. It had never been anyone else. But that didn't change the fact that she was now envisioning Itachi's face whenever she closed her eyes.

He was beautiful, with a velvet-porcelain kind of look._ 'What does he even see in me?'_ She wondered. He was exquistitely handsome, while she was just so ordinary and plain, in her opinion.

Really, she wished she could have spent the night with either of the two Uchihas. It made her happy to know that Sasuke still seemed to care for her. But it made her feel completely awful before what she did. She had cheated on the love of her life, with someone who was in all ways a stranger to her! _'Oh gods, what have I done?'_

Eventually, she fell into a disturbed sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi was already glowing pride over his secret victory. He was Itachi Uchiha after all, and he alwas got exactly what he wanted. He was actually looking forward to spending time with his little brother. he wondered if he should tell him, or let him figure it out on his own...

"I'm going to bed early, Nii-san. See you tomorrow."

Itachi glared at him. He was getting ready to sleep in Kisame's bed. That just wouldn't do! "Not in that bed, you're not. If you do, you'll never hear the end of it from Hidan-san!" He rolled his eyes for emphasis.

"Why's that?"

"He is a Jashinist, and they believe that you have to wait until three months after a person dies before giving their bed or any of their belongings to someone else."

"Sounds like a crazy religion," Sasuke shrugged. He wanted to get closer to his older brother anyway. Especially when he remembered how hot it had been that morning, when he had played with Itachi's erection with his foot. It was obvious he wanted him. "But if you say so. Where do I sleep then? Maybe I should just go back to the room with Sakura-chan..."

"I'm afraid that's not allowed, otouto. You'll have to sleep with me."

_'They came out so wrong!'_ Itachi winced. He really didn't want to start anything with his little brother. Especially so soon after seducing his cute girlfriend.

"Fine, whatever. I'm still going to bed now."

Without another word, Sasuke stripped out of his clothing. He wore only boxers, and climbed right into Itachi's bed, like he owned it or something. This only annoyed the older Uchiha further.

"What do you think you're doing earing that in my bed? Put some pants on, at least!" Truthfully, Itachi didn't need such a tempting distraction in his presence right now.

"Well, I usually sleep nude. You're lucky I'm wearing anything at all."

_'Is he deliberately baiting me?!'_ Itachi wondered, his mind frantic. _'I should have taken my chances with Sakura myself. I wonder what they would both say if I went into her room later?'_ He toyed with the idea for a while, before deciding he should just get some rest too. But not without one-upping his little brother, like always._ 'Let's see how he likes this!'_

Itachi removed his pajamas, and his boxers so that he had nothing on. Sasuke was only feigning sleep, and he could clearly see what his brother was doing through his lowered eyelids. He couldn't help but stare. And the best part was that Itachi didn't even know he was being watched.

But Itachi did. He decided to give his brother a little show. He usually slept in his pajamas, because of all the other people he had to share a makshirt home with, but tonight was different. He wanted to prove to Sasuke that he could be even more evil than he gave him credit for! He walked around the room for a bit, pretending to look for his hairbrush, which he had already spotted on a nearby shelf. Finally, he turned and reached for it, giving Sasuke an eyefull of half-hard cock. Tempting as it was, Itachi wasn't about to let him have it.

_'Hn. As if...'_

He gave his silky hair a few long strokes with the brush, knowing how the beauty of his tresses had always fascinated Sasuke. After a while he finally got under the velvety covers, and sprawled out on his back. To his surprise, it was Sasuke who made the first move. He laid an arm over Itachi, pretending to cuddle up to him in his sleep.

Sasuke's heart was beating so fast... He wanted to touch Itachi more, but he wasn't sure how much he could get away with. A hand reached up to playfully tangle through long dark locks.

"Mhmm..." Itachi closed his eyes at the familiar sensation. It had been such a long time since anyone had been allowed to touch him like this. "Otouto."

The voice startled Sasuke, and he opened his eyes, knowing he'd just been caught. "Aniki..." He blushed at how sexed-up his voice sounded. "You have such pretty hair." He always used to say that when they were kids. Itachi had a thing for Sasuke back then, and both boys had known it well. He also refused to let anyone touch his hair, except for Sasuke.

"Hn. I knew you weren't asleep."

Neither of them knew what to say. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Sasuke continued to absent-mindedly let his hands roam over Itachi's bare chest. He liked the way it felt, and he wanted to touch him more. But he would probably be pushed away. Sasuke was fairly sure Itachi had thought it was Sakura or someone else at the table this morning.

"Sasuke-kun... I have to tell you something," He said out of nowhere.

"Hai. What is it?"

"I... slept with Sakura-chan while you were gone."

"What?!" He sat up on his knees then, staring at his brother's serious face in the darkness of the dimly lit room. "Why would you tell me something like that?" The pain showed in his eyes. "Why would you do that?!"

"I am sorry... Gomenasai, otouto." Itachi hung his head in shame. He had ruined a perfectly good moment, only to end everything right here. "Did you love her?"

"Nii-san, I..." What Sasuke wanted to say was I love you. But what came out was... "I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

"That is to be expected, little brother. I did kill our whole family. And now I've stolen your girlfriend from you. What will you do?"

Sasuke sank back down onto the bed, holding his head in his hands. They had just been having such an intimate moment between them, finally! And then Itachi had to go and fuck it all up! This was insane... He didn't know what hurt more... Sakura betraying him, or knowing that someone else had had the pleasure of having his brother in bed before he did. _'Why do I have such sick and demented thoughts?! Oh my gods, we're brothers! I can't believe this!'_

"I don't know. You're not just screwing with me, are you?"

Itachi held up a pair of her panties for Sasuke to see. It was the ones she had been wearing earlier this morning. He'd seen her put them on. There was no doubt in his mind now. Sakura had cheated on him!

Somehow, Sasuke found himself cuddling into Itachi's chest. _'So warm... Protect me, Nii-san... Protect me from you. Make me forget what you did.'_

"Sasuke-kun. Please, forgive me," He bent down to give his sibling's forehead a gentle kiss.

Then, Sasuke tilted his head up. He was obviously begging for more. And Itachi just couldn't resist giving it to him!

"Nnnh..." Sasuke gave in to the feeling sthat were swirling around inside of him. This was wonderful... "Please, Aniki... I don't care if you slept with her. I still love both of you."

"Hai. I feel the same, Otouto."

Itachi parted Sasuke's lips with his tongue, delving deep inside his mouth. Their tongues gently brushed each other's and in no time they were engaged in the hottest make-out session either of them had ever experienced. It was so intense... Sasuke had wanted this for as long as he could remember. But something was still bothering him.

He pulled away, gently separating from Itachi. He tried to talk, but a hand had found it's way to his crotch, and was stroking his shaft to full hardness. He had been hard ever since he'd entered the room, and felt the sexual tension that just poured from Itachi in heated waves. A loud moan escaped, instead of the words that Sasuke had intended.

"Mmm, Aniki, please I have to ask you... something."

"What is it, Otouto?" Itachi moved to cover Sasuke's body with his own, letting him feel the hardness pressing against his leg. It was clear who was the dominant one here. "Tell me..."

"I... Nnnngh! Just please don't tell Sakura-chan about this. She can't find out... You have to promise, Nii-san!"

"Of course."

He then proceeded to lick at every inch of Sasuke's sinfully delicious skin, while he investigated the squirming body that was beneath him. Itachi could barely contain himself. His little brother had always been so delicious, so slutty, and yet... so unattainable. No one could have him. And yet, here they were. Itachi had him, for now at least.

Itachi had nipped and licked his way down to Sasuke's waistband. He could see the younger one's erection making a tent in his boxers. He smirked wickedly, and gave it a sort, quick stroke through the fabric. Sasuke whimpered, and thrust his hips up, clearly wanting more contact.

"Aniki... Ah!"

His cock was exposed to the open air, and Sasuke had never felt more vulnerable before... He'd also never been on the bottom in a relationship. There was a first time for everything.

"Please, Nii-san... Mhhhmmmm..." He moaned happily under Itachi's skillful ministrations. It felt delightful.

"Patience, little brother."

The next thing he felt was an incredible warmth gripping his cock. The suction from itachi's mouth was so perfect, he wanted to scream. But he knew he couldn't do that. Not without Sakura finding out what they were doing. The thought that she could walk through at any moment only made this all the more hot. He panted, and his face was dusted a light red, he was certain. He felt like he could cum right then.

Itachi seemed to sense it, and he pulled away. Sasuke whimpered for release, but a tongue sweeping across his curse mark stopped him.

"Nii-san, don't!" He gasped.

"Why not, Otouto?"

"You know I'm really sensitive there... Please, don't."

He screamed when he felt teeth lightly scrape across the surface of his flesh. His whole body was marked with sin, but that was the spot on him that was burned with the heaviest sin. He couldn't stand it, and screamed again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura woke up at the sound of a horrifying scream.

_'What was that?'_ She listened to the sounds that were carried through the still night air. _'It definetely came from Itachi's room. What are they doing in there? Is he killing him?'_

She decided to stay where she was for now. Sasuke was known to have nightmares from time to time. She had spent enough time around him to know that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke was writhing and twisting away from Itachi's skillful caresses. It was becoming too much for him... So much hot, sexy stimulation to all of his senses...

Itachi didn't say a word, as he continued to lick all around his brother's length. Slowly, he made his way down to his balls. To Sasuke's surprise, he kept going until...

"Ah! Don't lick me there! Ahhh..." He moaned.

But still, the older Uchiha said nothing. He just very carefully dipped his tongue inside the tender opening, making Sasuke blush with embarassment. But at the same time, he knew it had to feel really good. Itachi decided to risk it, and slipped a finger inside his little brother's hot, delicious ass.

"You're so tight, otouto," He said. "Has anyone ever done this to you before?" He had already guessed the answer.

"Uhm... N-no."

"Hn. So you're a virgin then?" He enjoyed toying with the boy.

Sasuke tried to cover his face with his hands, as he moaned when Itachi touched his sweet spot. Itachi was still using his tongue to lubricant the opening, and he added another finger now. His little brother was making such wonderful sounds, it made him feel so powerful and in control. And that was something that Itachi had always sought, no matter what form it came in; sexual or otherwise.

"Why don't you turn over?"

He helped him to flip over on his hands and knees, and began the same movements. Sasuke could feel him moving his fingers back and forth in a rhythmic pattern.

"I- I need more..." He pleaded. "Mhmm... Nii-san!"

Sakura had made her way to the bathroom which joined the two rooms together. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but the sounds she was hearing from in there were definetely sexual in nature. She was curious... How could two guys...? And they were brothers, no less!

She gently opened the door to Itachi's room, careful not to make it squeak. She could see the two boys on the bed. Sasuke was bent over forward, and Itachi was behind him with his fingers in his ass.

_'What the hell?!'_ This was definetely weird.

She didn't know why, but on some level it kind of hurt her. Sakura wanted to run in there and stop what was happening! But she couldn't. Then Sasuke would know she had cheated. She wasn't stupid, she knew if she ruined Itachi's fun, he wouldn't hesitate to get back at her. The look in his eyes was so predatory. And she had never seen Sasuke look quite like that. He looked so innocent, so vulnerable. How long had this been going on? Not long, she guessed, from the way things seemed.

"Ohhh, gods Nii-san..." Was that Sasuke? He sounded so weak... "I need more. Please... please fuck me now!"

Did she just hear that correctly? It sounded like they were having fun. All she could do was watch as Itachi positioned himself behind Sasuke.

"This will hurt at first, Otouto."

"I don't- Nnnnh...- I don't care."

Sasuke felt Itachi's cock press hotly into him, and he pressed back against it as much as he could. It wasn't easy getting it in, but once it was in, it felt so good. He could feel it stretching his insides, spreading him open. He moaned loud and long and deep.

Itachi loved the way his little brother's ass felt around his hard shaft. It was like magic... And he whined in pleasure when Sasuke tightened his muscles around him. That was all it took for him to cum inside his little brother's quivering depths. But that made Sasuke whine, as his big brother pulled out of him, after using him to get himself off.

"Aniki, please... Help me... I need to cum!"

Itachi chuckled darkly. "Well otouto... Sakura-chan is right next door. Maybe she might want to help you out?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. That was just stupid. "Oh, sure! What am I supposed to say?! 'Hey Sakura-chan, my Nii-san just fucked my brains out, but... I forgot to mention the part where I didn't cum! So do you wanna fuck?' Tch, yeah... I can see that working!"

"Just tell her you had a wet dr-"

They both turned toward the bathroom door. Itachi and Sasuke exchanged looks. They'd both heard it. A small, stifled giggle coming from inside the bathroom.

"Did you hear-"

"Hai."

Itachi and Sasuke both went to see who was there. They found a hysterical Sakura, practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

"I- I'm s-ahaha!-sorry..." She couldn't even for laughing so much. "Th-that was... so funny! Oh my gosh! Sasuke-kun... hahahaha!"

"That is SO not funny..." Her lover pouted. "Wait... Y-you knew?"

"Well it was kind of hard not to notice with you screaming like that."

Itachi cleared his throat, and she stopped laughing immediately. She had forgotten he was here...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: About the ItachiXSasuke scene... We all know I have a hair fetish! Well, some of you do. Lol. I will work on it more, though so don't worry. There will be lots of sex in this fic! XD I feel horrible that this fic is taking so long! I just want it to be perfect, and I know it's not, but I tried. I am never satisfied... I lost my internet for about two days, that's why updates are taking a while. But I did manage to get a lot of writing done while there was no internet to distract me, so that's good.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 18:**

"He knows about us too," Itachi got right to the point.

Sakura immediately sobered oup from her extreme fit of laughter. "What?" She blinked. Had she just heard him right? "Uh, Sasuke-kun... I'm sorry."

Sasuke just smiled at her. He was so cute when he did that. But she just knew he was about to break up with her. Obviously he didn't need her anymore, since he had his older brother now. "Sakura-chan..." He ran a hand through the pink strands that framed her delicate face. "I'll forgive you if... If you help me out with this." He gestured toward his neglected erection standing proudly from his lithe form.

She had no idea what to say. Was he really asking her that? He didn't mind her sleeping with his brother? Sakura had never been more afraid of anything in her life... But Sasuke could see the submissiveness in her eyes. He knew she would do it. He gently lifted her up and took her to Itachi's bed. The older Uchiha was forgotten, and left standing alone in the doorway, while Sasuke peeled off all of her clothes.

"S-sasuke-kun!" She cried out when he viciously attacked her, covering her body with sinfully sweet kisses. Sakura was embarassed to do this in front of Itachi, but she soon forgot all about him, when he began playing with her.

He slid two fingers into her opening, and berought him out to lap up her essence. "Mhmm, still as sweet as ever..." He purred in her ear, as he flipped her over onto all fours.

She was confused as to what he was doing at first, but she felt him pressing into her sex from behind. It felt even better for her that way. Sakura had never done this before, but already she was liking it. She gasped when she felt another pair of hands on her thighs in the front, and opened her eyes to see Itachi kneeling before her.

He kissed all the way up her nude body, as Sasuke fucked her like crazy. Itachi took his time, going up Sakura's smooth belly, pausing to linger on her nipples, and finally coming to a stop just as he reached her neck. The Uchiha bit down hard, and marked her with a sucking motion that drove her wild! She was moaning incoherently the whole time...

Sakura wanted to moan someone's name, but she had no idea which of their names to call! And she didn't want anyone getting their feelings hurt.

"Sakura-chan..." Itachi cradled the back of her head, and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

His eyes met briefly with Sasuke's for a moment, and then he proceeded to go back down Sakura's body. Itachi left hot, wet trails of saliva on her skin that clung to her, and eventually turned cold. All she could do was cry out as her body was assaulted by both Uchihas at the same time!

Emerald eyes widened, when a tongue flicked out to greet her dripping clitoris. He was licking her... down there.

"Oh, aaahhh! Godsssss... Itachi-kun!"

"Yes, Sakura-chan. That's right, call my name..." He purred, then continued to let his hot breath wash over her, as he continued to lick at her opening.

She had no choice but to cry out at Sasuke, who pounded into her even harder when he heard her say his brother's name. "S-Sasukeeeee... Uhhh!"

Itachi could feel his little brother entering her, as he licked in long, languid strokes. Finally he decided he wanted to know what it would be like to taste both of them.

With a wicked smirk, he moved down more, to taste Sasuke's length, as it slammed in and out of Sakura. The boy was surprised, and he opened his eyes wide at the first contact, but he didn't stop what he was doing. No, he only thrusted harder. Itachi pushed his tongue into the girl, alongside his brother's cock. It felt amazing, and Sakura screamed as she came.

Sasuke was close himself. And all it took was a little encouragement, in the form of Itachi reaching out with his long talented tongue to lick his balls, for him to cum hard.

Once it was all over, they fell in a gasping, qiuvering pile, the three of them. That had been amazing... Sakura couldn't move, even if she wanted to. And Itachi had his face covered in both of their sticky, white cream. Sasuke somehow managed to summon enough energy to roll over and lick it off of his brother, before Sakura joined him. And somehow, the three of them were sharing a kiss together.

No one said anything for a long while, afraid of ruining the moment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the morning, Deidara gave her a quick peck on the lips to wake her up. Ino felt lightheaded just from the sensation of it, and it sent heated shivers all over her body. She leaned into the delicious feeling of his lips locked with her, and fervently returned his affections.

"Ino-chan..." He whispered in her ear, taking it between his teeth gently. She moaned, and pressed up against him. It was increasingly hard for him to control himself around her.

She blushed and moaned a little bit before she could stop herself. Ino realized for the first time that she wanted this man that was with her. Not just as a companion, a friend, an enemy as they had once been, but as something more. Something far more secretive, more deliciously sinister than all of that. but also more heavenly.

"Deidara, I-"

Just then, someone entered their room, catching the two by surprise, and causing them to separate with a jolt. Both blondes were blushing and sweating profusely. They stared up at Sasori, wide-eyed. He had just burst into the room, completely unnannounced! Well, it was his room too...

"What are you doing in his bed?" Sasori demanded of the girl. "Who gave you permission to leave your cot?"

"Easy now, Sasori-danna un!" Deidara tried to calm his room mate down.

"I'm not talking to you. I asked the girl. I expect an answer from her."

Ino just sat there, looking frightened, like a deer in front of headlights. "I- I'm sorry...? I didn't know... Well, I didn't-"

"Save your excuses, and get back down there where you belong."

She moved to obey, but Deidara grabbed her wrist to stop her from sliding off his bed.

"No way!" The angry blonde man shouted at his redheaded partner. "Ino-chan is a full fledged member of Akatsuki now, yeah! There were changes made while you were gone, un. She has every bit as much right as we do to be here un! And she can do what she wants!"

Ino had never seen him behave this way. She decided to just wait and let her protector handle it.

Sasori scowled at her, hated her even more with every fiber of his being. "What are you doing in Deidara-kun's bed? Answer me! If you're a member of Akatsuki, then Leader-sama would have given you your own room. There is no need for you to be here at all!"

"That's none of your business, un. I suggest you go back to wherever it is you came from until you can fix that fucking attitude of yours, un!"

"Only when you fix yor speech impediment..."

"What the fuck did you just say un?!" It wasn't like Deidara to curse, but enough was enough. Ino started to say something, but he cut her off. "No, Ino-chan. Don't worry about him, he's just jealous that he doesn't have anyone to warm his own bed yeah!"

Sasori was angry, and he stormed over to his side of the room. He didn't like the hostility he sensed coming from Deidara over this girl. It really hurt him to see someone that he cared so much about in bed with someone else. And the worst part... They acted like they were in the middle of doing something together when he had walked in. He had no choice, though. He went back into the room.

"Hmmph! I go off on a solo-mission, a very difficult one I might add, and what do I come back to find?! You playing suck-face with one of our prisoners in your own bed! You're a sick man, Deidara! Sick!"

_'It makes me sick!'_ He wanted to say. _'It makes me sick because I'm in love with you!'_ But he just couldn't bring himself to say it...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't good... This story is taking forever, gosh! But at least I have not rushed myself with it, I let it unfold naturally... Or something like that. I can assure you that this is only a fraction of the drama we will see in this fic. But it'll be worth it. I hope the scene with Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura was okay at least. I will update again soon, when I can.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	19. Chapter 19

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 19:**

Deidara was angry at Sasori. Why did he have to be so rude about Ino? But it was early and he had things he needed to do. Plus, he knew that Sasori needed to be alone and rest after his mission. he was not as coldhearted as the puppetmaster.

"Ino-chan, let's go un."

"Where are you going?" Sasori had just gotten back from his shower, and was getting ready to lie down.

"None of your business un!" The blonde man was still angry.

Ino didn't say anything, she just quietly gathered her things, and took them into the hall. Deidara followed her.

"Why are you taking your stuff, un?"

Ino sniffled. She was about to break down into tears. "I'm going to stay in the room with Sakura-san."

For some reason, these words seemed to slice through his heart. He was angry at Sasori for upsetting her, but he was even angrier at himself for not making his move those countless other times when he had the chance to. He felt like a big yellow chicken at the moment, and her silence was not helping matters any.

"Why?"

"Well because... Sasori doesn't want me to stay there. And it's not just your room, it's his room too. He's right, I should be staying with Sakura-san. Not here..."

"But Ino-chan-"

She had already gone into her room. Deidara had never felt more awkward in his life. He didn't know whether he should follow her or not. He opted to wait for her in the hall.

When ino entered, she had expected to find Sakura still asleep. It was early, after all. But to her surprise, the room was empty. But her friend had said she could stay there before. Hell, she was even supposed to! It was the room their leader has assigned to both of them. They were partners now, and she was willing to deal with that. What she was not willing to deal with, however, was the fact that he might actually care for her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the morning, Itachi and Sasuke woke up first. Itachi left his brother to gently shake Sakura awake, while he took a shower.

Sasuke shook her shoulders wildly, causing her eyes to flutter open quickly. "Sasuke! You baka! I'll kill you!"

He smirked at her. "Time to wake up, usuratonkachi."

"Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend?"

"Are you my girlfriend? You did cheat on me, remember?"

She had no comeback for a few minutes. She had to compose herself first. "Yeah, well... Uh... You cheated on me too! And with your own brother! Ew!"

He rolled his eyes. "That's not what you said last night." Hah! He had her, he was sure of it. There was nothing Sakura could say to that!

"He's your brother! And I didn't hear you complaining about anything last night, either."

Itachi returned from his shower to find his two lovers arguing over something that was completely pointless. With a heavy sigh, he realized that this was going to be a very long day! After fifteen more minutes of them arguing, while he was trying to get ready, he had had enough.

"Shut up! Stop arguing, I will settle this problem for you. You both know you loved sex with me more than anything else you've ever had. Both of you!"

"Fuck you, Aniki!" Sasuke gave him the finger.

"Mhmm yes..." The older Uchiha purred. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He moved to wrap himself around Sakura, who incidentally was still nude. "And what about you, Sakura-chan? You would enjoy it as well."

"Shut up," She blushed, and headed to the door that joined their rooms together. "I've got to go get dressed."

Sasuke made a face. "Aren't you going to... you know... get cleaned up first?"

"Why bother?" She met both Uchihas with a wicked smirk of her own. "You two are just going to get me dirty again. Am I right?" The door closed behind her with a soft click.

Sasuke huffed and began to gather his own clothes from the floor. He took the liberty of using Itachi's hairbrush, and some of his other cologne to make himself more acceptable.

Itachi chuckled. "I never will tire of that girl... But can you really say the same, Otouto?"

"Hn."

He opted not to answer, which his older brother found increasingly interesting. Could it be possible that... he was just using the girl, only to discard her later? That couldn't be... Could it? Itachi had his doubts about his brother's honor now.

Sure, he'd only gotten involved with both of them because it was fun. He had no intentions of actually splitting them up, or causing trouble. That just wasn't like him. Itachi despised conflict. But lately when he was in Sakura's presence, he wanted to keep her all to himself. And sometimes he felt the same way about Sasuke. It was becoming impossible to tell which of the three of them were in a relationship with whom. And Itachi could already feel his heart spiraling out of control... This was going to get bad fast.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Deidara waited and waited, and he still hadn't seen Ino come back out of her new bedroom. He didn't want to just leave her. He didn't even want to think about what Sasori might do if he found her by herself.

Ino was inside, and was startled when Sakura came in the room- completely nude! "What are you doing?!"

"Nothing now," Sakura had a look of true arrogance on her face when she came in from what had to be Itachi and Sasuke's room. "What's the matter, Ino-pig? Never seen anyone get laid before?"

"No, I'm not a sick-minded voyeur like you!"

"Touche."

Pink hair fell in her face, as she crossed the room to get to her dresser. Sakura rumaged around until finally she found the outfit she'd brought from home. She was glad Sasuke knew where to put it. _'Hah, that didn't even sound right in my mind... I must be letting those Uchihas get to me!'_

"So I take it you changed your mind?"

Ino had turned away while the other girl got dressed. The last thing she needed was to be accused of staring, too. "About what?"

"Staying in here. I mean, it's got to be nicer than staying with that blonde bastard, right?"

"Deidara-kun is a nice person!" She instantly came to his defense, much to the delight of the smirking blonde man on the other side of the door who was listening in. "Don't talk about him like that! I like staying with him just fine!"

"Then what brings you here? Did you come to borrow a cup of sugar?" She was fidgeting with her hair in the mirror now, trying to make herself look presentable. "I don't have any... But there are two very sweet Uchihas right behind that door."

Blue eyes stared at her in shock. "Sakura-san! Why are you talking like that? It's not like you..."

"Sorry... I don't know what's gotten into me," She admitted, suddenly feeling guilty. Though for what, she did not know. "Well let's get out there where the rest of Akatsuki is. We've probably got stuff to do."

"Tch, yeah. If we're lucky, maybe we'll make it in time for lunch!"

They shared a brief laugh, before walking together to the living room and kitchen area. Ino was surprised to see that Deidara was still outside the door. "Dei, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't know if you wanted me to wait for you un. So I just did yeah. I hope you don't mind..."

_'Aww, he looks so sad!'_ Ino thought. "Come with us, Deidara-kun. We're going to have a late breakfast or something."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Konan was waiting for them, and she was slightly peeved. "You girls have a lot of work to do. Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?"

It was the man behind them who spoke up. "I'm sorry, Konan-sama... it's my fault they're late. I kept them from being here." She thought it was kind of strange that he offer an exact explanation of what he did to keep them away, but she seemed to buy it.

"Okay well Ino-san already knows this, but your job is to water Zetsu-san every day. You'll find out who he is soon enough," She was primarily speaking to Sakura. "Anyway, Hidan-san said he had need of both of you today, but he didn't say why. You have an appointment with him. It was supposed to be this morning, but I guess you'll be going this afternoon, since you're up kind of late."

They both just listened and nodded, not wishing to embarass themsevles even further. Ino was laughing like crazy as soon as Konan was gone.

"She seems like a real bitch until you get to know her. She's actually kind of nice..."

"Who is?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, walking past them to the fridge. He grabbed some stuff, and went to work cooking for all of them.

"What are you doing, un?"

"What's it look like, Deidara-san? I'm cooking," He smiled, and turned back to what he was doing.

Sasuke came in the sat in his usual place without a word.

Deidara was looking strangely at the guy he'd been working with for a very long time. "Are you sure you're alright Itachi-san un? You're not normally this happy un!"

"Let's just say I have a reason to be..." He winked at Sakura, who blushed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura let Ino lead her around the Akatsuki lair. She was more familiar with it than Sakura. Plus, she'd already been doing this for a few days, while Sakura was new.

"Alright, bye Zetsu-san!" Ino waved fondly to the seemingly evil plant-man-thing that gave Sakura the creeps every time she had to look at him.

Ino saw her shudder as they stepped back inside. Neither of them knew the way to Hidan's room, so they had asked Zetsu. He had pointed them in the right direction. Sakura was shocked to see that he, unlike most of the monsters of Akatsuki, was actually a decent-looking man. He was nothing compared to Itachi, of course... But that was okay.

Tobi was in his room. The two were playing cards. Okay, that was just weird. "Why are you playing cards?" Ino asked.

"To pass the time..." Hidan yawned and stretched. "Glad you're here, I thought you would never come! I needed both of you for something."

The two girls proceeded into the room. It made Ino feel a little better that Tobi was there, too. She had dreaded this before, for some reason, but maybe it would be okay.

The two became more nervous, when the mysterious man called Hidan closed the door behind them. "Kakuzu-san is away on a mission... And I need something to do to pass the time..."

Ino glanced at her partner, and could see the sudden panic reflected in her eyes as well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Someone suggested that I should do a threesome between Sasori, Deidara, and Ino for this fic... it's a great idea, but I might do a separate fic for that some day. I was reviewing my plans, and it just doesn't fit. Lol. Boring chapter!! But stuff will happen soon, don't worry. I hate to end it here. And no, it is probably not what you think it is that he wants from them. You'll see! Lol. This is about to get mildly entertaining. It's just so late and I really wanted to be able to update again, this story has been neglected lately. Hope it was okay. I think there was too much talking... again. **

**-Kaline Reine**


	20. Chapter 20

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 20:**

Deidara had left to check with Pein about his next mission, and the two girls had run off together. That only left Itachi and Sasuke alone in the kitchen. They were apprently expected to clean everything up.

"This sucks..." Sasuke complained.

Itachi just turned to give him a black stare. He really didn't know what to say to his little brother, but he wasn't going to tell him that. He couldn't treat him like a brother anymore, because they were so much more than that, now. But he also couldn't risk openly showing that they held such affection for one another. It really was a dilemma...

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Sasuke asked, as they were almost done. He walked over behind Itachi to grab something off the table. Itachi wasn't really paying attention anymore, he was too absorbed in his own thoughts... "Aniki..." A sinister-sweet voice laced with lust made it's way to his ears. "Do you want to play with me?"

Itachi knew that it probably was just Sasuke's way of making some kind of sick joke, but he humored him anyway, turning around. "Oh gods!"

There was Sasuke... Bent over the table, with his ass bared completely to Itachi. His eyes lit up with a wicked glow, and he licked over his lips enticingly. He wiggled his ass a bit, and it made Itachi just want to go over there, and spread those beautiful round globes apart. He wanted to pound into him relentlessly.

But they were in public! Anyone could just walk right in on them, in the kitchen. "Let's go back to our room, Otouto."

"But Ita-kun..." Sasuke sucked one of his own fingers into his mouth, and began sucking on it, while eyeing his older brother lustfully.

"Ohhh... Sasuke-chan... That looks so good..." He moved closer, and leaned over the boy, to whisper in his ear. "You want my big hot cock in your ass, don't you?"

Sasuke whimpered. It was no secret that talking dirty was one of his and Itachi's biggest weaknesses. He wanted to say something back, but the pleasure was too great. He was already far too keyed up to even try to make words at this point.

He could only answer with a soft whimper, as Itachi bent down behind him to playfully nip at the soft skin of his behind. He moaned when he heard the wet licking sound of Itachi sucking his finger. And his tiny hole spasmed, as it was prodded, and finally those long, elegant fingers entered him. It felt so good, yet it still left Sasuke desiring something much more than that. He whined, silently begging for release.

He did feel a little guilty in the back of his mind, when he thought about how Sakura would react to this._ 'But she did the same thing to me! Besides, she probably wouldn't care... She was laughing about it the last time!'_

"Relax," Itachi's warm breath slid over his back, as his taller lover moved over him. "You're too tense..."

The sound of a zipper coming down rang in Sasuke's ears. That sounded so good to him right now... Again, he couldn't talk, but he tried to. Itachi was busy nibbling at the skin on the back of his neck, and around his ears. "I- Nnngh...! Ita-chi... Mhmmm..."

_'I am so pathetic,'_ He thought.

Suddenly, his thoughts were silenced when he felt something long and hard pressing against his opening. Slowly, Itachi slid just the tip in, and left it there, before removing it, and chuckling at how needy his little brother was at the moment.

"Damn it, Aniki! St-stop teasing, aaahhh!" He pressed himself back onto his big brother's erection, but it wasn't enough. Sasuke whined... He needed his brother inside of him, and he needed it now! "Fuck, Nii-san... What do I have to do?"

Itachi thought for a moment...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura was scared, but Ino didn't appear to be. She knew it was probably just an act, though because her shaky voice gave her away.

"And what exactly..."

"Do I want?" Hidan finished her sentence for her. "Hmm... What the fuck do I fucking want? Well... It's really not up to me. It's up to my god, Jashin-sama. And Jashin needs two new sacrifices."

"S-sacrifices?" The blonde asked. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what it fucking sounds like..." He approached them with an evil glint in his eye. Sakura brought her leg around behind him, and kicked his knees out from under him. "Fuck!" he yelled, as he stumbled, barely managing to regain his balance at the last possible moment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Beg for it."

Sasuke winced inwardly. Those were just the words he had hoped he would never have to hear. There was no way he would lower himself to that... No, there was no way he would put up with it! Besides, there was always Sakura to turn to.

"No way!" He moved away from the table, and began picked up his clothes. "I guess I'll just have to find release elsewhere, then."

"Otouto, what...?" Clearly he had managed to confused the older Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun, don't- Uh... Why?"

Sasuke laughed. "You'd better watch yourself. It's becoming easier and easier to catch you off guard, Nii-san..."

He put on just his pants, and walked trough the empty living room as of he didn't have an aching hard on bulging from the front of his pants. Though he would rather have gotten pounded by Itachi than to go to Sakura, he didn't show it. He couldn't allow himself to submit to Itachi. With a huff, he raced down the hall and into their bedroom, resigning himself to look for Sakura later.

Itachi was stunned at the way he'd just been told off by someone he had always considered lesser than him. _'The boy is learning... Hn.'_ He followed in the same direction of course, to see where Sasuke was going. As much as he hated to admit it, he really disliked the thought of him sleeping with someone else!

"Help MEEEEE!!" Sakura screamed at anyone who would listen, as she and Ino ran away from Hidan, who was chanting in some foreign language, and swinging his scythe around like a madman. "Itachi! Help!"

With a sigh, he blocked Hidan's path. Both girls scampered around to hide behind him.

"Dare I ask just what the hell it is you think you're doing to these poor girls, Hidan-san?"

The gray-haired man stopped short. "They are my sacrifices. Jashin-sama has already made it perfectly clear who he wants for the next sacrifice. And it's these two."

The Uchiha pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, and took a deep breath. That was the most idiotic thing he had ever- he had heard in a while. "How do you know?- Wait, you know what, nevermind... I don't even want to know. Just get the fuck out of here!"

"You don't say fuck!" Tobi shouted from behind his apparent new Jashinist friend. "Hidan says fuck! All the time! And Itachi caaaaaaan't!"

"And who are you to tell me what to do, pipsqueak?"

Tobi seemed to think about this for a second. "Tobi is... Tobi! RAWR!!"

_'I'm surrounded by idiots!'_ He was NOT a happy Itachi right now. _'And all I wanted to do was play with my little brother... Is that so wrong? Wait, it could be... Ah, nevermind! I let my mind wander too much. Hn, fucking morons...'_

"Thank you protecting us, Ita-kun!" Ino squeezed him from behind. "You're the best!" She was clearly only trying to make Sakura jealous, which wasn't working anyway.

This only served to annoy the angry Uchiha further. He grabbed her wrists and shoved her in front of him, just within Hidan's range. "I was only saving Sakura-chan. Who ever said I would protect YOU?"

She trembled with fear. Ino didn't want to be a sacrifice... Suddenly, her path was blocked by someone else coming down the long, dark hallway. At first she couldn't tell who it was, but she recognized that shadow. It was Deidara.

"But I will, un!" He held up a hand to Hidan and one of his tongues wiggled it's slimy way out. The blonde man knew Hidan hated that.

"No way! Fuck you! Get those fucking things the fuck away from me! They're ungodly!" He retreated back to his room.

Tobi followed him with an "Eep! Wait for Tobi!".

Deidara smirked. That sounds like such a simple act, but Ino had never seen him smirk before. She looked up at him in sheer awe. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Even throughout all of this nonsense, Itachi had still managed to maintain his libido. He grabbed Sakura, and scopped her up, carrying her back to his room without a word. She just let him do what he wanted, she knew she'd love it anyway.

"Something wrong un?"

Ino was blushing. "Well, no but... Thank you, Deidara-kun."

"No problem, yeah. I think you've earned the rest of the day off un."

"Yeah, me too. That was the last thing Konan-chan asked me to do anyway. And I guess Hidan-san lied to her about what it was. But I'm still staying in Sakura's room, in any case. So I'd better g-"

Her words were interrupted by the feeling of smooth, sexy lips meeting hers. She arched her back against the slender, solid body that haunted her dreams, say and night. Of course she would never admit to that... But it felt nice all the same. For a few brief moment, she felt a great sense of bliss amidst all the darkness of her suffering. She allowed herself to be swept away by this tender moment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I did not plan out the scene at the beginning at all... But I just really needed some hot, dirty Uchihacest right now. There is a severe lack of that on the internet, I am serious! Well maybe not, but there is a lack of ItaSasu which I have not already read, let's put it that way. LMAO**

**Ahem, anyway... I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, I got caught up with other things. hehe... What a horrible place to leave off! But there's no more time, I am exhausted. I thought it was about time for some DeiIno fun. I am not sure whether or not they shoudl add Sasori to the mix. I am thinking not... We'll see.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	21. Chapter 21

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 21:**

Deidara was intent on taking this a bit further, it seemed. He shoved her smaller body against her doorframe. That was where the girls had been going when Hidan was chasing them... They had planned to take cover in their room, but luckily Itachi and Deidara came just in time.

"Mmm..." Deidara moaned a bit. He just couldn't help himself. Ino was so beautiful... And they had really gotten close ever since she had been here. He had been patient, but he needed her, and he needed her now. The life of a Ninja was short, they could go at any moment. They may never have another chance, life was unpredictable that way. "Ino-chan..."

His hands were all over her, licking here and there. Ino found it highly erotic. She was melting beneath his tender caresses. The next thing she knew, she felt his weight shift, and something hard brushed against her leg. Her eyes widened, but luckily his were still closed. Ino was panicking. She'd never been this close to a guy before, and her world was spinning out of control. She could feel him fumbling with something behind her... The doorknob? The next thing she knew, the door to her room was opening behind her.

They kept their lips locked the entire time. Deidara pushed the door closed behind them with his leg, as he steadily moved her closer and closer toward his goal- the bed.

'Whether Sasori-danna likes it or not, un... We have feelings for each other!' He couldn't focus on those thoughts for too long, because of her close proximity. The way she moved her lips against his was intoxicating.

"Deidara, what are we doing?" Ino was resting against him, breathless. She realized they were only about two steps away from her bed.

"Shhh..." He swept a tender hand through her hair. "Just trust me... Please."

She got lost in his eyes for a moment, as they just looked at each other. It was obvious that they both needed this, badly! Giving in to his clever movements, Ino pressed into him closer, putting her arms around her savior. He had brought so much good into what was at first a very abd situation for her. She almost felt like she owed him for helping her.

Deidara gazed into her eyes, suddenly unsure of himself. He loved her, and yet he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"What are you thinking un?" His nervous speech problem seemed to come back at the worst times!

Ino wondered why he would pick now to ask her this... She sat on the edge of the bed, and he moved to put his arms around her, holding her gently, as he sat next to her. "I was just thinking about my first few days here... And how much we hate each other. Why are you doing this, Dei?"

"Hate? You mean hat_ed_, un." He corrected. "I don't hate you."

"You don't?"

The bomber could not stand the sight of this pretty girl so depressed and all alone in the world. "If only you knew... how beautiful you are to me, Ino-chan." Tilting her head back, he kissed her lips lovingly. He may not be able to say it in words, but his actions would prove it to her, he was sure of it.

Ino didn't say anything, she just kissed him back fervently. He knew this was his one and only chance, and he was going to take it. Deidara was scared too, but he knew it was worth it. He wanted to be with her, and more... He wanted the girl to have for his own, and for the first time ever... he wanted to be hers.

And right now, the way she was moving against him, her fingers playing deliciously over his body, was starting to cause things to heat up... quickly.

Ino knew she had his attention now, and she wanted more of it... Reaching a hand down, she grasped his stiffening erection through his pants. She looked up to see that he had a wicked smirk on his face.

"So you want to play dirty, yeah?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi took Sakura with him into his room. Neither of them expected the glorious sight they walked in on. Sasuke was sitting on the bed, with his legs spread apart, and his back arched in the most delicious way. His hand moved at an alarmingly fast pace over the smooth skin of his penis. Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She let out a small cry, and turned to hide her face in Itachi's chest. He smirked down at her.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before."

Sasuke had panicked, and stopped what he was doing to search for his boxers.

"By all means, Otouto. Don't let us stop you," He continued to lead the blushing girl to his bed. "Sakura-chan, just act like he's not here. It's just me and you this time."

Sasuke sent him a glare, but he halted in his actions of putting on his clothes. He watched to see just what they would do. He almost regretted his words to his brother earlier, but enough to let go of his pride.

"Mhmm, Itachi..." Sakura moaned beneath his skillful touches, as he had already began stripping her.

Itachi's magical fingers touched over every place, as soon as the clothing was removed from her skin. He covered her stomach with small, gentle kisses, and followed his hands upwards with his lips, kissing every place he could find.

Sasuke was disgusted by this for some reason, and it made Sakura feel just a little bit bad when he turned away from them. The next thing he knew, a gentle hand was in his lap, massaging his still-hard shaft.

"Don't," Itachi warned. "He doesn't deserve your pity." The last word fell from his lips as a growl, as he turned so that the girl was on the other side of the bed, away from his brother.

She pouted slightly. Sakura could tell that the two brothers had fought earlier. And even if she didn't know what it was about, she could tell it was probably about sex. She would end this right now, if she had her way... But for now, she helped Itachi with the removal of her bra, and settled down where he had placed her. It did feel really good... He was the older, and therefore the most experienced of the two Uchihas, after all.

"Just let me take care of you, Sakura-chan... Nnnh..."

She was stroking his erection, and it felt so good. But Itachi needed more friction. With a simple grind of his hips, she got the message, and quickly worked to unfasten the clasp on the front of his pants. Itachi's moans grew louder, as he thrust into her hand. And still he wanted more...

Sasuke watched the scene unfold with longing, and before he realized what he was doing, he began touching himself. When he looked up again, they were both completely naked. 'Wow, that was fast! Stupid Aniki... I hate you so much right now!'

And then Itachi was sliding into her slick wet heat, moaning her name all the while.

'That's supposed to be MY name, damn it!' Sasuke couldn't help but think. 'Aniki... Sakura... Stop it!' But he knew there was nothing he could do to make them stop.

"Ah yes, fuck me!" Sakura cried out, loud enough for anyone who happened to be in the next room to hear.

"Ahh..." Itachi hissed through his teeth. "Mhmm, yesssss..."

Sasuke moved near them. He had to join in! There had to be some way... He felt someone grip him again, and he followed the long expanse of arm to see that it led to... Sakura? Again? She pulled him over to her, and when he was even with Itachi, she kept maneuvering him closer.

Sasuke scowled, despite his obvious relief that she was letting him in on the fun too. "My dick isn't a leash, you know!"

She just giggled delightedly. Itachi was ignoring both of them, and without warning he thrust his tongue into Sakura's mouth, frenching her only inches away from his little brother.

It didn't seem to bother Sasuke in the least. He was getting pissed off now! Itachi pulled back at last, when he had enough. Sakura was responding positively to his administrations, but now she pulled Sasuke even closer to her. She licked along his length, before he let out a startled cry, as she unexpectedly took him into her mouth. Sasuke tried to thrust into her mouth, but he couldn't get a good enough angle.

Itachi was trying so hard to stay mad at his little brother. But that was difficult, considering how sexy he looked with his throbbing cock buried inside Sakura's mouth like that...

Sasuke needed to make the most of this. He had been trying to cum for almost an hour now, and every time he got interrupted, or he just couldn't. It was beyond frustrating! Seeing that Itachi was far enough back, he slid into place between the two of them. It didn't interrupt their love making at all, but now he was completely them from seeing each other's face. With one leg on each side of his girlfriend's head, he began to move his hips back and forth at a faster rhythm that was more comfortable for him.

Itachi watched, amused as his little brother face-fucked his partner. Sakura didn't seem to mind, and apparently she had no gag reflex either! 'Hn. Interesting...'

The sight of his little brother's adorable, tight ass moving about just inches away from his face was getting to be a little too much for him. And Sakura felt great beneath his body... She was amazing. But even though he didn't like to think so, Itachi was getting tired. He couldn't stay bent at this angle forever, so he did the only thing he could... He rested his face on his brother's ass.

Doing so made things even more wakward between them, especially since he and Sasuke were having a disagreement right now. He couldn't even remember what the hell they were fighting over, anyway. But he was still surprised when Sasuke seemed to like feeling the warm breath across his left cheek, when Itachi turned his head.

"Ohhh, ah! Itachi..." He whined, sounding desperate and needy, as always.

Itachi took that as an invitation, and he licked a hot path down the side of one fleshy asscheek. Every time Sasuke would thrust into Sakura's mouth, his brother's tongue would slide just a little closer to the place where he knew he needed it most.

Bringing up one hand, Itachi spread the boy's pale globes, to find an even sweeter prize nestled between them. With his other hand, he entwined his fingers with Sakura's, in an intimate gesture. He was still paying attention to her, and he knew what could please all three of them. Gently, he licked up and down the crack of Sasuke's ass, brushing over the small puckered hole, causing the boy to arch into Sakura harder, which made her clench all her muscles, which made her squeeze Itachi's shaft between her velvety walls. Oh yes, this was too good...

"Mhhmm, Nii-san! Harder!" Sasuke begged.

He knew what the boy wanted. Holding his legs apart, and leaning on them for balance, Itachi thrust his tongue into the winking opening, earning a loud gasp from his brother. He didn't think Sasuke knew what riming was, but then again he really didn't care. His only goal was to satisfy all of them.

Sakura couldn't say anything, but she seemed to be having fun. Her fingers were laced through Itachi's hand, and her other hands were lovingly running through Sasuke's hair, playing with the raven-colored strands. She would moan around Sasuke's cock every so often to let Itachi know that what he was doing felt wonderful.

"Oh, that feels so fucking good!" Itachi cried out to both of them, not even caring if he recieved an answer or not.

After a few minutes of having his ass licked, Sasuke was cumming hard into Sakura's mouth. She almost choked on all the cum that came pouring out. Itachi felt her clench around him again, and cried out as he too found his release. The force of his seed raging aginst her innermost walls had Sakura orgasming with all her might, right along with him. The three of them fell in a crumpled heap, all tangled limbs, and ragged gasping breaths, and white sticky mess.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Deidara loved seeing this bold new side of Ino. Maybe he didn't know her as well as he had originally thought.

He closed his eyes in ecstasy, as her skillful fingers brought him dangeroulsy close to release. She had already managed to get him out of his clothes completely. But he had to stop her before he ruined their evening together completely.

"Ino-chan, as good that feels un..." He closed his eyes in pleasurable pain. "You have to stop, or we can't continue yeah!"

"Oh right, sorry," She blushed. "I didn't realize how long we were... Well, what do you want to do?"

"I want you naked under me in about ten seconds, un." He purred sexily. Ino never thought she'd hear those words from him, but she was glad she did.

Before she had a chance to, he waqs already helping her with her clothes. The buttons on the front of her shirt came off rather easily, but it was the skirt he had trouble with. There didn't seem to be any clasps, or buttons to take it off.

She smirked. "Allow me." Ino stepped out of the skirt like it was nothing, and giggled.

"Not funny, un. You naughty girl..."

And that was when he tackled her, sending her down onto the bed on her back. But she had already felt the size of his member, and she wasn't even sure if she could have sex with him! Maybe she couldn't take it... But she would try.

Deidara sucked at her breast, rolling the other nipple between his fingers easily. Then his hands were everywhere, sliding up and down her hips, across her torso, and around to her back. She arched into him more with every stroke, and soon he was feeling her wet sex. Ino shuddered in response to such intense stimulation, and she had to grab onto his biceps for support.

"Nnngh..." She let out a small cry of discomfort when he slid two fingers into her. But soon, it began to feel really really good. "Mmmm, Deidara... Please!"

"Anything you say, koibito."

Deidara placed his engorged phallus at her entrance, and began to take her, hard and deep. Normally it would have hurt, but Ino was so lost in the feeling of bliss, she didn't even notice when he tore through her.

"Wait, please... Dei!" She whined, pushing against his chest.

"What is it, un?" He panted.

She shifted, trying to place herself on top of him. At last she succeeded. "You're kind of... hurting me. Can we switch places?"

"Looks like you already did yeah..." He smirked, which that look alone drove her wild, and he knew it. "Do whatever you want, unnnnnn..."

And she was already driving herself down onto his length, filling herself with it. The smell of sex was thick in the air already, and they had barely started. Ino turned her head when she heard someone scream "Ah yes! Fuck me!"

She stopped. "That sounded like Sakura..."

"Don't worry about it un," He remarked in a very strained voice, before thrusting upwards to slide further into her. "It's just you and me. Focus on us."

Ino nodded, before impaling herself onto Deidara's staff once more. She was crying out his name like a mantra every few seconds... "Deidara, Dei-chan, Deidara-kun, oh mhmm Deidara!"

It felt much better for both of them this way, and Ino tried to finish him off because she could feel that they were both close, but she just couldn't do it. She had tired herself out by trying to move too quickly, and as a result, she collasped on top of the sexy blonde below her.

She felt his fingers through her hair, pulling her ponytail down from it's confines gently. She sighed against him, wishing she could continue...

"Dei I want you but..."

"Tired un?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm not surprised. Here, let me help you yeah."

In one swift movement, they were rolled over again, this time the stunning male was on top of her, making Ino blush a deep crimson. Without warning, he began their delicious movements from before, only this time he tried to be much more gentle. The pressure was tightening within his groin, and he tried to restrain himself enough to wait for her climax. Deidara wanted their first time to be special; he had no idea they would experience such problems. her vagina tightened it's hold on his cock, and she cried out, her expression pure fear.

"Deidara, wait... I think something's wrong!" She'd never felt an orgasm before, and she didn't know what was happening to her, it felt weird.

He gave her a weird look. "Ino-chan... Is... is this your first time?"

Ino hesitated. "Y-yes..." She blushed and looked away, unable to meet his steady, even, caring gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He held her close to him, still unable to stop himself from thrusting into her. It felt so good... "We could have waited."

"No, I wanted to! I wanted to be with you, Dei. Can't you see that?" She practically melted at the way he smiled down at her. "I only want to be with you, and..."

"You wanted me like... Nnnnnh... Like I want you, right?"

"Aaaahh, oh Dei that feels so good... Please! Mhmm..."

Despite their serious moment, things were still heating up more and more between them. She gave a slight twist of her hips, and he cried out at the unexpected extra friction it provided.

A brilliant white light passed before her eyes, and Ino felt the desire rush through her like never before. Her body spasmed, as the pressure inside her peaked and spread throughout the rest of her body. Deidara soon followed, with his orgasm hitting him unexpectedly, at the extra pressure added by her own climax. And he tumbled through the abyss right along with her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out, I wanted it to be perfect though. Deidara and Ino's first time together and all... Plus a really kinky threesome. Well there is more of that coming soon too, don't worry. And yes, the plot needs to move on! The wait was long, but I think this chapter was worth it... I hope so, anyway. For those who don't know, when Deidara called her Koibito, that means sweetheart. And you should all be familiar with the -kun -san -chan thing, if not let me know and I will explain that in my next author notes, I keep forgetting about it! Or if anything else confuses you... Lol. And yes, I KNOW Deidara didn't use his hands like he should have, but the reason for that is explained in the next chapter! So read on... As soon as it's up, hehe. Shame on all of you, you probably thought I wasn't writing, all this time, but really... I was working on this, haha! And it is extra long, and took wquite a bit of writing, so I hope you're happy with it! **

**-Kaline Reine**


	22. Chapter 22

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 22:**

Ino was still exhausted, and all she wanted to do was cuddle with someone. But unfortunately for her, that particular someone was halfway across the room already.

Deidara shuffled with his pants, pulling them on before fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Sheesh, talk about vain!" She complained.

"Sorry un..." He thought for a minute... "Hey, know what I feel like?"

She panted from exhaustion. "Do I dare to ask?"

Blue eyes widened, as he sprinted back to the bed to help her up. "BROWNIES!!"

"Well let me get dressed first..."

"Meet me in the kitchen, un!"

"Ugh... okay..." She really was too tired to even bother, but... If it's what he wanted she would go along with it.

Deidara left Ino in the room with a huge smile. It was touching how happy she had made him.

Quickly, she dashed into the bathroom to get cleaned up. But someone was already in there... She'd forgotten that the bathroom was shared between the two rooms. Anyway, there was her pink-haired friend just stepping out of the shower.

"Sakura?" She raised an eyebrow in surprise. It was obvious she had just...

"Don't you know how to knock?"

"What did you just... Do I even want to know?"

Sakura giggled like a schoolgirl. Which was odd, especially for her. "You probably would like to know, actually," She began pulling her clothes on quickly. This was really no different from when they had changed in front of each other back when they were friends, and it was no big deal. "Since it involves BOTH of the two Uchiha hotties."

Ino smirked. "I don't really care, forehead girl! It just so happens that I've got a hottie of my own."

"Is that so?" She laughed it off, before hading back to their room. "Well have fun with Tobi, then."

"Oh my gosh!! Sakuraaaaa! It's not Tobi-san, ew!"

They both laughed, and then Sakura was gone, back to the other room. Ino smiled as her friend/rival left, though she would never tell her that. It was nice having another girl to talk to. And it did help that they had been friends once. Just to be safe she locked the door before heading out to the kitchen to see if Deidara had indeed made brownies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, back in Itachi's room... "Okay, time for round two!" The older Uchiha announced, just as Sakura walked back in, before glomping an unsuspecting Sasuke.

_'He's still naked?'_ Sakura made a face, but then sat down on the bed on the other side of the room. She'd just gotten cleaned up, and had no interest in taking part in whatever it was they were about to do.

"Sakura-chan, you shouldn't sit there," Sasuke told her, remembering what his brother had told him about it earlier.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because that belongs to Kisame-san, and he died. That Hidan guy here is a Jashinist, and he would freak out if you touched his things before three months have passed, or something like that."

She was confused. "What the hell? Who told you that?"

Sasuke pointed to his older brother, who sheepishly hid behind a pillow.

"When I was training under Tsunade-sama, I learned a little bit about the Jashin worshipers. According to the scrolls I read, they hold no such belief."

Sasuke turned to his brother with a feral look in his eyes. He pointed an accusing finger at Itachi, who just blushed. "YOU! Now it makes sense! You just said that so I would have to sleep in your bed, you perverted... you, you... You WEASEL!!"

Sakura cracked up laughing, but Itachi was all seriousness. "Hmm, very clever, Otouto. And it worked, too. Did you figure that out all by yourself?" He gestured to the clever girl who sat on his old partner's bed.

"Teme..."

"Dobe."

"That's Naruto's line."

"You would know," Itachi smirked. "He was your boyfriend, after all."

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled angrily, and grasped Itachi by his hair, yanking on his ponytail that he's just pulled it back into. "And he was not!"

Itachi growled fiercly, and grabbed Sasuke's hair too. In a show of dominance, he pulled the boy into a forceful but heated kiss._ 'Hn. That'll show him!'_

But Sasuke returned the kiss, with unbridled lust. It just felt so right... Itachi's tongue slipped out to leave a thin film of saliva over his little brother's pale but perfect lips. He had soaked them, but yet barely managed to quench their insatiable thirst for more, causing Sasuke to open his mouth to the tender touches of his older brother. Their tongues met, and sparks flew. He could already feel the hardness of Itachi's manhood rubbing against his thigh.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and then got off the other bed. "It smells like dead fish over here." She sat down on Itachi's bed, but far away from them and what they were doing. She didn't have to participate, but she couldn't help but appreciate the fact that they didn't even care if she was in the room. Watching two hot guys fuck was something she would never turn down.

Once the Uchihas were done making out, Itachi gave her a dead sexy leer. "Mmm... Join us, Sakura-chan?"

"Nope. I just took a shower. I at least want to stay clean for a little while."

Itachi's hand moved to toy with Sasuke's nipples, making his back arch, his eyes roll back in his head, and a deep moan leave his lips. The boy was almost drooling now.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke paused in his lustful moaning long enough to ask.

"Y-yeah, I'm sure..."

The Uchihas continued their show, regardless of whether or not their female companion decided to join in. Soon Itachi had stripped Sasuke of the robe he had been wearing, so that he joined him in his nakedness. But the boy was not complaining, and neither was he.

"Aaah, Itachi-nii-san!" He whined loudly when the older, more dominant male moved away from him. Before Sasuke fully knew what was happening, his brother was flipping him over so that he was laying on his stomach. Only all of his weight was soon shifted to his chest, when Itachi raised his hips from behind, to gain better access.

"That's right Sasu-chan... bend over for Aniki..." His voice was a deep, dark purr. It rubbed Sasuke and his girlfriend the right way, and it made Sakura momentarily regret her decision to abstain from their fun this time. Itachi picked up on this, too. "The offer still stands, Sakura-chan. That is, if you decide to change your mind. I don't mind sharing this."

At the last word he spoke, Itachi gripped his brother's hardness, and gave him a few quick strokes. Sasuke bucked his hips into the gentle touch eagerly.

"Haaaahh... Nii-san!" He whined, causing Itachi's smirk to widen.

Sakura watched the lewd display with hungry eyes. Soon Itachi had Sasuke up on his knees, and he was on his knees too. He released Sasuke's shaft from his grip, and trailed his hands over the boy's chest, pausing to toy with a nipple on his way to his mouth. He smiled at the way his little brother automatically took his fingers into his mouth, without words. It felt so good, he almost thought of letting his brother give him head again, but no. He needed it this way for now.

"No," He stopped his little brother from going back to his previous position. "Don't move." He pressed against Sasuke's entrance with his now-slick arousal. "I'm going to take you just like this."

And the boy seemed to purr beneath his touches, wanting to be close to the older Uchiha as much as possible. Sakura being there didn't even register in his mind. He was too busy anticipating the thrill of being taken by Itachi. His beautiful, talented, dominat brother.

And there it was. The slight pressure, then the burning and stretching feeling that he had learned to deal with. It got a bit easier every time, but it was always amazing, once that huge cock was inside him.

"Aaaaah!"

Sasuke screamed, and arched his back, when Itachi started just pounding into him relentlessly. You'd think they hadn't been laid for over a year, or something.

Sakura watched as Sasuke's moist pink tongue came out to lick over his lips, just as Itachi slid inside him from behind. She had never been one for voyeurism, but she was loving this! It was like she wasn't even there, the whole thing had a very dream-like quality to it. It made her feel like such a pervert, but if she was, then the Uchiha brothers were pervs times ten!

The way Sasuke' smooth cock bounced up and down every time Itachi slid into him was making her mouth water. She recieved an odd look from him, before realizing that she had been touching herself through her pants. A moment later, they were gone, and she was moving closer to them, beoming a part of this beautiful scene.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile... in the kitchen Deidara already had his brownies in the oven when Ino walked in. To her surprise, they were alone.

_'I wonder what happened to Sakura?'_ She wondered for a moment, before her attention was captured by the sexy god that was embracing her.

"You're here, un!" He giggled at the way she squeaked when he hugged her. "I love you so much, yeah!"

Ino gasped. She hadn't been expecting that. "Um... wow. Dei, I never... I didn't expect..." She was at a loss for words.

And that was when she knew he was waiting to hear it back. He looked at her expectantly for a moment, but then it was gone. He knew that she would answer when she was ready, but not before. It honestly didn't bother him, at least now... She finally knew his feelings. He decided it would be best to change the subject.

"Oh look, brownies are done," He commented, feeling stupid.

"Yaaaaaay!!" Tobi raced into the kitchen, and began looking around frantically. "Someone's making cookiiiiiiiiiies!!"

"Uhm, no Tobi-san. Deidara-kun's making brownies."

_'Oh great, why'd she have to tell him that, un? Nothing is worse than hyper Tobi...'_ "Wait... Where's Hidan, yeah?"

"Hidan kept saying 'fuck' about everything and then he tried to violate Tobi, so Tobi left. Because Tobi is a good boy. I think Hidan is sad though... I don't know why." He gasped when Deidara took the brownies out of the oven. "GIMME!"

He snatched about half of the pan, before running down the hall before anyone could stop him. Deidara and Ino just looked at each other for a few long moments, before they both burst out laughing.

"That guy has some serious issues he needs to work out."

"Yeah un. And I think Hidan might be able to help him with some of them," He wore a wicked smirk.

Ino giggled. "You're so evil, Dei! So are you gonna share, or...?"

"I knew this would happen," He rolled his eyes overdramatically, obviously playing with her. "Once you get me in bed, you want everything else too un. My clothes," He gestured to his shirt that she still was wearing. "My heart, and now... you're after my brownies."

He mocked a frown before grabbing the plate off the counter, and making a mad dash for his bedroom. "But you'll have to catch me first yeah!"

Ino shook her head in dismay, before following him. He'd already beat her there, of course. "What a child... I guess that means no more sex."

"What?!" He opened the door to peek out. "Oh, do you want some brownies, Ino-chan? I've got plenty, un..."

Sasori glared at them angrily from his spot seated on the bed. Were they seriously going to come in here, and bother him? Assholes...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura couldn't stand it anymore! She had to have him and she had to have him NOW! Sasuke just looked too good with his cock thrusting up into empty air. He just looked so helpless with the way itachi was controlling him like that. And more than that... He looked like he needed something to fuck.

"Mhmm... Sasuke-kun... I'm here."

She wasted no time in taking off her clothes, and straddling his hips. Itachi was pretty much supporting them both, but he still managed to control everything. Now that's talent!

"Sakura-chan..." Itachi's fingers laced with hers, as she held onto Sasuke's shoulder with the other hand for leverage. "You know you're always welcome to join us. Guess you just couldn't stay away, hmm?"

"Shut up," She told him, before grinding her hips up and down, making Sasuke scream.

He couldn't take it... Getting his ass pounded mercilessly by his brother, and having his girlfriend ride him from above was... the most amazing thing he had ever felt. Every time Itachi was grind his huge member into his backside, Sakura would slide her slick wetness down onto his own aching arousal. It felt so good, he was screaming and shaking with pleasure the whole time. It was overwhelming, and he felt like he could cum at any moment.

"Oh... Oh gods, I- Nnnnh... I'm gonna- Oh, Aniki, Sakura-chan- Aaah... I- Mhmmm!"

Itachi and Sakura gave each other the same twisted, sinister look across the boy's shoulder. Synchronizing their movements, they both came down on him at the same exact moment, as hard as they could.

Sakura felt the fire building within her, and in with that movement, she climaxed. This made her muscles spasm around Sasuke, which triggered his own delicious orgasm. And finally, Itachi found his release as well. All of this happened at the exact same moment, and it was a beautiful display. The happiest any of them had ever felt, and the best part about it was that they were all together.

The three of them took a few minutes to bask in that euphoric feeling that can only come from having an experience like that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Gosh, this chapter took FOREVER! I don't know what the hell was wrong with me, no matter what I tried I just couldn't write it. I think it had something to do with me being banned on DeviantArt for my writing. It kind of made me rethink things, and I wondered for a while if I should quit. But NO WAY am I giving up, I love these stories, so they can kiss my ass... So yeah I will hopefully find time to update everything soon. Sorry for the short chapter. I hope to get back up to my usual pace soon. Please review?**

**-Kaline Reine**


	23. Chapter 23

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO VEROXION FOR GIVING ME THE IDEAS AND ALSO FOR THE COURAGE TO CONTINUE ON WITH THIS STORY!!! AWESOMENESS! (If you go check out my DeviantArt account, you can see the fanart she made me, for this fic.)**

**Chapter 23:**

The next day, the Leader of Akatsuki called a mandantory mission for all members. Kakuzu and Zetsu had requested to go off on a secret mission together again, and no one else had any complaints.

"Why do we have to get up this early for this shit anyway?" Sasori grumbled when he reached the door to the meeting room. He had a right to be angry, he'd just spent all night listening to the man he loved fuck the hell out of his new girlfriend. It was torture. And the worst part was they had no idea of the real reason why!

"Fuck yeah!" Hidan agreed. He'd heard them too. And what's worse, his room was just on the other side of itachi's. So he'd gotten a double ear-full. "Why the fuck do you fucking guys have to fucking make so fucking much fucking noise! FUCK!!!"

"Okay... somebody's not in a very good mood," Sakura commented.

"Shut the fuck up pinky, or I'll have to let Jashin-sama teach you a fucking lesson!"

"As you heard last night," Itachi interrupted, stepping between the two yet again. "She does not need lessons in fucking. Now shut up."

"Fuck you!!!"

"Too late," The Uchiha wore a triumphant smirk, as always.

"Will you be quiet un?" Deidara said. "I wanna hear what Leader-sama has to say!"

"Sure, whatever..." Sasori mumbled, rolling his eyes.

The others mumbled their excuses, and waited for the leader. Finally Pein and Konan came in the room. The fiery ginger-haired man took a seat at the head of the long plain table, and his wife stood proudly behind him.

"As most of you already know, Sasori-san was sent on a dangerous mission to Suna not that long ago," Pein began, in a very business-like manner.

"Tobi likes waffles!!!" An annoying voice interrupted.

Hidan nudged him in the stomach. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Sorry," Tobi squeaked, with a slight blush behind his mask.

Pein continued on with what he had to say. "Those scrolls were very useful to Akatsuki. The first one contained all the plans for the defensive mechanisms they use to protect and guard the city from being attacked. The second contains most of the attack and battle plans, as well as some of their most commonly used jutsu. With this information in our hands, they will be totally defenseless against us."

"So now is when we attack?" Sasuke asked, understanding tactics more than he let on.

"Fucking finally!" Hidan smirked. "About time we saw some fucking action around this dump! Besides the kind of fucking that goes on in the bedroom, that is." He sent a deliberate glare to Sakura, and the two Uchiha boys.

Pein kept talking... again. "I want all of you... Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Hidan, Tobi, Sasori, Deidara, and Ino... to go to Suna and raid their village. I want as many of their resources as you can get. Anything you can grab along the way will be useful to us. But the one thing you must bring back here above all else is..." He narrowed his silvery eyes. "The Kazekage himself."

Everyone gasped, collectively. Even Itachi, and that was rare.

"Our last attempt at kidnapping him failed miserably. I am putting the most confident and capable of all of you in charge on this mission," At this news, Itachi stepped forward, getting ready to say something. "Hidan, you're the leader on this mission. I was going to put Sasori-san in charge, but... He needs to rest a bit from his last mission. He is the one who got us the scrolls after all."

"So I'm you're _third_ choice?" Itachi snarled. "Screw you then! I'm not even going." He stormed out of the room, and down the hall.

Sakura giggled, and Sasuke just stared at the door and blinked. "And I thought_ I_ was the emo one..."

"You are," Pein stated flatly. "I don't even really know you, and I can see that. You two," He gestured to Sasuke and Sakura. "Your side-mission is to make Itachi go with you on the main mission."

Konan offered all of them a warm smile. "And when you get back, I'll have more stuff for you to do girls." She obviously meant Sakura and Ino.

"Wait a fucking minute!" Hidan was still stunned. "I'm confused... I'm the... leader?"

"Yes," Konan rolled her eyes.

Pein took over for another minute. "This meeting is over. I have better things to do than babysit a bunch of damn kids. Do what you want, just remember to bring Gaara back alive."

"_Alive_?! That fucking sucks!" Hidan sulked. "I wanted to fucking kill someone! Jashin-sama needs some fucking sacrifices!"

Pein exited the room through a small door, leaving all the Akatsuki members to squabble amongst themselves. Konan was left behind to deal with them for now.

"Wait," Ino spoke up for the first time. "I'm going too?"

"Of course you are," Konan smiled at her.

"What else are we supposed to do? I mean, besides bring Gaara back here?"

Deidara put a hand on her shoulder, and clarified things for her. "Whatever you want, un. Just make a mess of things and bring disaster and chaos, yeah!" _'That's horrible...'_ She thought. "Okay..." She left the room, since the meeting was over anyway. Ino needed to be alone with her thoughts right now. This was awful!

Deidara followed behind her, and that was when all the other members filed out behind them. Sasuke and Sakura were chatting animatedly about they were going to do. Hidan and Tobi were talking about sacrificing some people to Jashin, since Tobi had apparently decided he wanted to convert to the Jashinist faith.

Itachi was in his room sulking when Sasuke came in. Sakura went next door to pack her stuff.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What's wrong, un?" Deidara sat next to her on the bed.

Luckily Sasori wasn't in the room right then.

"Nothing..." She looked at the floor. "I'll be fine."

He took both of her hands and held them in his. Deep blue eyes looked into fathomless cerulean ones. Deidara could sense the poor girl's pain. Her sorrow shown through, although she tried to hide it.

"I didn't want to be involved in this," She confessed, when at last she was sure he understood. "I'm being kept here against my will, and now I've been forced to join an organization that I don't want anything to do with!"

"Do you really mean that, un?"

"Yes." She stated firmly.

Deidara left the room. He had to. This was terrible. He only wanted to be with her, whether they had to be in Akatsuki or not. And she wanted nothing more then to escape! The worst was that she would have plenty of chances to make a break for it, when they went to Suna.

"Oh Deidara-kun! I've been looking for you!" It was Sakura.

"What is it yeah?" He looked pissed off, and now she wasn't sure if she would tell him or not.

"Nothing nevermind."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you _suuuuure_ you don't want to come with us, Nii-san?"

Sasuke was walking toward his brother with a wicked gleam in his eyes. He'd asked Sakura to go do something else, and leave them alone for a little while. He was more than sure he could convince Itachi to come with them on their mission. He stalked toward him, completely nude in the privacy of their room.

"Yes," He growled. "I'm sure! I don't want anything to do with that mission. Not this time! Pein has gone too far, insulting me like that."

"Well..." The younger uchiha gulped. It was now or never. Why was he so nervous this time? Wasn't it just like all the other times they'd been together? Why did it seem so different? "Are you sure you don't want to '_cum_' with me, Aniki? It'll be fun... And besides... We'll have lots of chances to be alone."

Itachi's actions immediately following that statement reminded Sasuke of why he should be afraid. Crimson eyes met his own coal-black ones, and it was on. He found himself being mauled, and flipped over onto the bed on his back. It was an all-too-delicious situation.

His brother was predator-like in his movements; forceful and agressive. He had Sasuke pinned to the bed in a matter of seconds. The younger boy writhed under him submissively, and he felt Itachi's breath hit his ear.

"Hn. You should know better than to toy with me, Sasu-chan..." Itachi gave his ear a long, slow lick, before moving down to his neck. "I will go with you and not only that... I'm going to show all of them who is the most dominant male. I should have been leader, but that's alright. I'll show them what power I hold... here."

He squeezed Sasuke's hand, and lead it down to his own erection. The boy moaned, and began to lightly stroke his older brother through his pants.

"Not so fast," Itachi smirked evilly. "I didn't say you could play. Now come on little brother, we have to get ready to leave."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Okay, thanks to Maru-sha I like Hidan now! Damn it... I want to pair him with somebody! Well anyway, this whole chapter is dedicated to Veroxion, because she inspired me to continue this story. I was kind of stuck but she gave me ideas. Also I'd like to thank all of you for not giving up on me, and for sticking by me. I'll be updating as much as I can! I have tons of ideas for this fic now. There was a lot of talking in this chapter, I'm sorry. Not much action. And is it just me, or does it seem like I'm picking on Suna?**

**-Kaline Reine**


	24. Chapter 24

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 24:**

Eventually, they were all ready to go. They had somehow assembled themselves into teams for the mission. Hidan and Tobi, Itachi and Sasuke, Sakura and Ino, and Deidara and Sasori were the teams. But Hidan was told to lead them all on the mission.

He didn't want to abuse his position, so he didn't say anything at first. Everyone knew where they were headed, and they all went in the right direction.

"I'm tired un..." As usual, Deidara was the first one to complain.

"That's because you're fucking whiney," Hidan remarked.

"I am not un! Sasori-no-danna! Tell him, un!"

Sasori crossed his arms and looked away. "Don't look at me for help. I'm sure you'd much rather have Ino-san's help, if you get my drift."

"She's partnered with Sakura-chan, yeah."

Hidan rolled his eyes and sighed. "You fucking baka..." _'The fool still has no fucking idea that Sasori is in fucking love with him? Even I can fucking see that!'_

"Well, are we stopping or what?" Sasuke, always eager to get down to business, asked.

"Silence Otouto."

"Stop pulling my hair!!!" Ino yelped.

"I'm not!!!" Sakura screamed at her. "You had something stuck in it!"

"Well don't touch me!"

"I didn't! Pig!"

"Forehead-girl!"

"Hmmph!"

"Now girls..." Hidan smiled. "No need to fight over me."

"We're not!" Ino shrieked.

Sakura couldn't help but think. _'Wow he actually said something without cussing.'_

Itachi just gave Sasuke a look, which was returned. he did the same in return, and the two kept going. Sasori and Deidara did the same. Ino and Sakura stayed where they were, arguing in the background.

"Hey, who said you could fucking leave us behind?!" Hidan grabbed Tobi, who had bent over to look at a small flower. "Come on, Tobi... Let's go catch up with the fuckers. You girls! Fucking move it or lose it!"

They sighed, and followed him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they stopped for the night, Deidara was almost ready to drop. He had refused Sasori's offer to carry him, and was exhausted. No one else was really tired, not even Tobi.

He had been studying under Hidan for a while now. And he had decided, after learning about his religion, that he would become a Jashinist. Hidan had told him that were certain things he would have to do in order to get Jashin to accept him. Tobi had stated over and over, quite adamantly, that he was willing to do absolutely anything...

Ino and Sakura had already split up and were giggling and talking with their respective boyfriends. Itachi was kind of pissed that Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be leaving him out. There were three of them involved in the relationship, not two!

"Ignorant fools..." He mumbled, walking away from their campsite to be alone with his thoughts. "I'll show them... I'll show them all!"

Hidan was trying to instruct Tobi how to properly set up a tent. But he kept bending over and in the process Hidan found himself staring at the boy's butt.

_'Oh no!'_ he was starting to panick.

"Senpaiiiiii!" Tobi glomped him. "Did Tobi do a good job?" He was sort of rubbing against him. Hidan really wanted him to back off. But at the same time he wanted to pull him closer. "Is Tobi a good boy?"

"Y-yes Tobi... You're a very good boy. And you did a great job with the damn tent. Now get the fuck off of me!"

Ino whispered to Deidara. "I'd say the only tent he managed to pitch was the one in Hidan's pants."

Deidara just smirked and giggled.

Sakura was busy being pressed into a tree a few feet away by Sasuke.

"Come on," Sasuke told her. "We need to get our tent ready. The sun's going down."

"Wait, where's Itachi-kun? And who said I was sharing a tent with you?"

"I'm sure Ino-chan will sleep with Deidara-san. You don't want to sleep alone do you?" He noticed her blushing. "Why so shy all of a sudden, Sakura-chan?"

"It's just that... Everyone is going to be nearby. And they'll know!"

"Oh give me a fucking break!" Hidan came out from behind a tree. "We already hear your asses fucking the hell out of each other every damn night! How is it any fucking different out here?"

"You pervert!" Sakura commented. "You sound like you want to hear us!" Before he knew what was happening, Hidan felt her fist connect with his face. It didn't hurt but he went back to the campsite. The last thing he wanted was a pissed off female with a bad temper.

"That'll show him!" Inner Sakura commented.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night, everyone had finally settled down. Hidan made sure everyone got an equal share of dinner, which Tobi had cooked. Onigiri and fish wasn't the worst thing they could eat...

Sasuke practically forced Sakura to sleep with him, and they still hadn't seen Itachi. But there was room for one more in their tent, so they assumed he'd be there a little later. Sasuke kept trying to talk her into doing stuff with him, but she was way too tired, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Meanwhile, Deidara was having problems of his own.

"All partners in Akatsuki have to share a tent," Sasori was saying. "It doesn't matter who you're dating. We always slept together in the past."

"Don't say it that way! It sounds wrong, un!"

_'Hehehe, it's supposed to,'_ He thought with a smirk.

"Well Sakura-san is already asleep with Sasuke-kun! And I can't sleep alone!" Ino yelled. She'd been doing but yelling since they left the hideout, really. "You two are screwed up... Let me know when you're done acting like jackasses!"

She left and went into her tent alone. Deidara was getting really pissed of at Sasori. He was sure it would interfere with their teamwork, but at the moment he just didn't care.

"I don't give a damn, un! I'll sleep wherever I want. What makes you think you can tell me what to do, yeah? Have a good night, un." He followed her.

Sasori pouted to himself. He was all alone. Again. Before he went to sleep, he thought he thought he saw someone sneaking around near their campsite but he let it go. If he was lucky, they'd kill the whiney obnoxious blonde girl, and he could have Deidara back!

Hidan was getting annoyed at Tobi's constant snoring. _'If he doesn't fucking stop that shit, I'm going to have to do something to make him shut the fuck up!'_ Images of his dick in Tobi's mouth flashed through his head. _'No! I like women, damn it! Fucking females! With BOOBS!!! And stuff...'_

"Tobi-san stop fucking snoring!" He hit him with a pillow.

"Does Hidan want to have a pillow fight?" Tobi asked, hope shining in his one visible eye. "Yaaaaaaaay!!!" He proceeded to hit Hidan with both pillows at once.

"Stop it!!! Jashinists do not have fucking pillow fights, Tobi-san. They have se- uhm... excuse me a fucking minute while I take care of something..."

Hidan ran out of the tent, and got as far away from the pothers as he could, before sitting down and leaning against a tree. He unzipped his pants, and pulled himself out. He just couldn't take it anymore! The little bitch was driving him insane!

He stroked himself to get rid of some of the tension he was feeling, and then he just couldn't stop. He kept going, climbing higher and higher until-

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He yelled.

"Tobi thought you were being naughty, Sempai! Tobi was right! Tobi is a good boy..."

_'What the fuck is he doing?!'_

"Don't touch me there! No, Tobi-"

It was too late. Hidan moaned in pleasure when he felt gentle fingers wrap around his hardness. Tobi didn't quite look the same as he normally did. He had a more sinister gleam in his eye, from what Hidan could tell. The priest arched his back, and thrust into Tobi's hands. He was more skilled than he would have thought.

Tobi was climbing on top of him, and he was moaning and loving every minute of it. Hidan thought this would be easy, and he would soon be rewarded with an all-too-willing uke to fuck whenever he wanted.

He was stunned to see Tobi finally removing his mask. But he found himself reaching up to stop him. "Wait, Tobi-san... Are you sure you want to fucking do that? I assume you wear that ugly-ass thing for a reason..."

Tobi just chuckled. His voice sounded slightly different, and he forced Hidan to let go of him to undo the mask. It slipped off his pale features, and a shock of long black hair fell down his shoulders. Red eyes bearing the sharingan stared back into Hidan's own. Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"Y-you're... Oh my Jashin! You're Uchiha Madara!"

"Don't be troubled by it," He spoke in a slightly different voice. "You still want me, do you not?"

Hidan just stared at him like he was from another planet or something. But when he felt Madara grind against him, he moaned. He tried to hold it back, but it came out anyway. He felt how hard the other man was for him too, and he became extremely aroused.

Madara took Hidan's lips in an almost brutal kiss. He had expected Tobi to be ignorant and easy to take charge of. The Jashinist had indeed gotten so much more than he had bargained for.

"Mhmm..." He couldn't help but surrender to the delicious movements of this dark and mysterious man.

"Be patient," Madara scolded, and moved Hidan's hand away from his hip. He was just toying with him, after all. "You'll get what you deserve soon enough."

His words were so sexy, they went straight to Hidan's groin. He let out a yelp of surprise when Madara nibbled on his ear. That was when he realized what was happening here.

_'Is he trying to make me... his uke?'_ Hidan wondered._ 'No fucking way!'_

In a matter of moments his pants were being pulled down, and while he wanted them off, he didn't want it like this.

_'Tobi was a whiney little bitch! I was supposed to be seme, damn it!'_

"Something wrong?" Madara smirked knowingly. He had Hidan writhing under him, and he wasn't about to give up his dominance without a fight, that much was clear. Hidan just smiled and all of a sudden he shoved Madara backwards. He fell onto the filthy ground with a gasp. The priest topped him quickly, and proceeded to tear off his shirt, and he was attacking his stomach and chest, licking him all over. Madara groaned, and grabbed Hidan's wrist when he reached for the button on his pants.

They rolled over on the ground, one on top of the other, until Hidan hit his head on a tree.

"Oh Jashin yes!!!" He cried, liking the pain from it. Madara just smiled down at him.

"Enjoying yourself, are you? Let me show you how a real seme works it."

Hidan screamed when Madara took his member into his mouth. His tongue swirled skillfully around the head, and he nipped at the flesh on the underside. His other hand fondled Hidan's balls, before moving down to the sensitive skin just below.

He gently squeezed the twitching cock with one hand, before going down on him completely. Hidan thrust into the warm, waiting mouth, and when his hips came back down, Madara took the oppurtunity to slide his finger gently into his ass. It made the man make a strange sound again.

Itachi heard what was going on, and he walked in on them in the act. Neither of them seemed to notice his presence, so he walked over and engulfed his former sensei's member with ease.

"Madara-sensei... it's been a long time."

"Itachi-kun! My how you've- aaahhhh!- grown."

They did this until Madara felt Hidan was thoroughly prepared for him. He bent Hidan over against the tree, and began gently clawing at his back.

"Do it... h-harder..." The Jashinist begged. "Until you draw some fucking blood! Oh yeah, just like that! Ohhhh fuck!"

While Madara was fucking him senseless from behind, Itachi decided he wanted in on the fun. He knew his sensei would never let him top him, so he moved around and stuck it in Hidan's mouth. He tried to protest but it was too late, and he ended up with a throat full of Uchiha cock. He gripped the graying hair of the man, and began ruthlessly fucking his mouth.

Itachi suddenly remembered his vow to prove himself to everyone. While Madara was lost in the throws of passion, he finally let Hidan's mouth have a rest and moved behind his sensei.

"What do you think you're doing?" Madara gave him the evil eye.

Itachi almost lost his nerve, wanting to back off, because he knew Madara's Sharingan was more powerful than his own. But then he remembered what they all did to him! Making him feel like a third-rate useless underling was unforgivable!

Before anyone could stop him, Itachi thrust into Madara's cavern, earning a scream that turned from protest to pleasure. The three of them synchronized their movements, and soon they were cumming hard.

Itachi was lying, collapsed in Madara's arms, while the older man grabbed his mask and put it back on. Hidan was collapsed against the tree, letting them both lean on him. Just as Itachi was zipping up his pants, they heard someone walking by. A girl with pink hair walked up, and she was startled by what she saw. It was kind of obvious they just had sex. |

"What are you doing here, Itachi-kun?" Her eyes started to water. "N-no, nevermind..." She ran back to their tent.

It was enough to make her wish she had never left the comfort of Sasuke's side. He was her boyfriend, that was true... But she felt like the three of them were all in a relationship. It hurt her to know that itachi did not feel that way.

She gently shook Sasuke awake. "Sakura-chan? Why are you crying?"

"I... I just... Itachi, he-" She couldn't continue because of the sobbing.

Hidan and Tobi just watched Itachi go, not saying a word. He wanted to follow her, but he thought he shoudl give her a few minutes to calm down first.

"It's okay," Sasuke held her in his arms. "What's got you so upset? You can tell me. I won't be mad."

"Yes you will... Itachi-kun cheated on us!"

"I don't understa-"

"Stop it! I refuse to accept that him being with us means nothing!"

"Who being with you means nothing?" Itachi had the audacity to show his face in their tent.

"Stay away from me!" Sakura shouted at him, no doubt waking some of the other Akatsuki members. She was still crying.

"Aniki, I think it just upsets her that you were with someone else and us at the same time. I mean, we-"

"She can speak for herself, Otouto. And I think it's more like jealousy of a different kind," He moved in, and stuck his tongue down Sakura's throat. "She's angry..." He kissed his way down her neck, and she unwillingly arched into his touch. "That I didn't include her in my activities."

He purred against her neck, and she melted under his skillful caresses. Sasuke just looked on with a gleam of lust in his eyes. Seeing his brother about to take his girl was really a turn-on to him for some reason. Although he knew this was dangerous... If she had feelings for Itachi, what if they were to grow stronger than her feelings for him? It just wasn't fair. Itachi had all the skill, the good looks, the wickedness, and what did he have? Not much of anything to offer, really.

He felt himself harden in his pants at the erotic scene in front of him. Itachi had Sakura's top off, and was toying with her nipples. He dipped one hand down into her panties, and rubbed her inside the silky fabric. She was speechless.

But he wasn't. "Mhmm... Isn't that right, Sakura-chan?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Gotta love evil Tobi, right? I have no comments for the rest of the chapter, really. Okay, yes I do! I don't like it... Well it was immature and totally pointless but well at least we have (sort of) another couple now. I know it wasn't the best but soon we'll get to the good part where they do bad things in Suna. Review/comment?**

**-Kaline Reine**


	25. Chapter 25

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 25:**

Hidan glanced over at Tobi, who was still leaning on his chest. He decided it would be much more comfortable for them if he left now. Ditching the boy, he raced back to the tent in the dark, stumbling over things all the way. He was really shaken up about the incident. He knew he shouldn't leave Tobi alone, but he had to get away from there!

_'Who would have fucking thought he would be Uchiha Madara?'_ Hidan wondered in silence.

Soon the two of them were safely in their own tent, asleep. They'd had quite a day, and needed to rest.

Inside Sasuke's tent, he was starting to get really pissed off, and he wasn't really sure why. He just knew that Itachi was mainly the reason. He kept hanging all over Sakura and kissing her and it was just plain disgusting. Not that either of them were really disgusting... When they were separate. But together they made Sasuke feel things that he just didn't want to deal with right now.

Rather than voicing his concerns, he turned his back to the two, and considered leaving the tent.

"Aren't you going to join us, Otouto?"

Itachi was bent over Sakura's naked form, about to take her. Again.

"No."

"Hn."

And then it was on. Sakura moaned and cried out when Itachi entered her, getting lost once again in the bliss of it all. She hadn't bothered to state her opinion in the matter. Both of the brothers were talented. And she wasn't included in their conversation anyway. She had a feeling it was more of a brotherly competition thing than anything else.

Itachi moaned above her, shifting his hips so he hit her sensitive spot. She shuddered in pleasure, but tried to be quiet. It was a bit awkward with a sulking Sasuke in the corner, glaring at them coldly.

"Are you sure you don't-" She tried, but at her words he got up and left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No one heard from Sasuke until the next morning. But neither Itachi nor Sakura would speak to him. They thought they had a friendly threesome going on, with no jealousy, no problems. And then he had to ruin it. That was Sasuke for you.

Deidara and Ino were playfully flirting with each other all throughout breakfast.

_'Now why can't I find a girl like that?'_ Hidan wondered to himself. _'She's got class, style, a great body, and she's so fucking sweet. But that's Deidara's girl... Why the fuck can't I find the right person?'_

"Oi. Tobi woke up with a bad headache this morning. What happened? Is Tobi still a good boy?" He wandered over to where the rest of them were seated.

"No!" Hidan shouted, packing up his things. They would have to leave soon if they were going to make it to their mission on time. "Fuck no Tobi isn't a good boy! What the fuck were you thinking?!"

Tobi just gave him a clueless look.

"You fucking raped me, man!" Tobi just stayed silent. Hidan slapped himself. "Why do I fucking bother? Look, just stay the fuck away from me, and we won't have a problem. Alright?"

The boy nodded. Apparently he knew exactly what he had done wrong. The innocent little Tobi act just wasn't working for Hidan at the moment. And he still needed to get laid. Bad.

"So you two," Sakura nudged her blodne friend. "How was last night? Did you sleep well?"

Ino blushed and giggled. "Sakura-chan! Don't ask things like that!"

"Why not? It's true! We could hear you all the way over-"

"We heard you too, un," Deidara stated flatly.

Ino poked him in the ribs. "Hey! This is a girl talk we're having, Deidara-kun! Your fun comes later."

_'Not to mention she sounds like a fucking fox in bed too,'_ Hidan reminded himself.

"Why are all the good ones taken?" He muttered out loud, while still packing all his and Tobi's stuff.

"What?" Sakura just looked at him, and Ino pretended she hadn't heard him.

"None of your fucking business, pinky!"

"How dare you talk to my friends that way!" Ino made the mistake of slapping him across the face. It was really hard, you could hear some bones crack. She was stronger than she looked.

Hidan's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Ohhhh _YES_!!! Do that _again_!"

"What the hell?!"

"Don't slap him un," Deidara pulled her away from his crazy friend. "He's a masochist, yeah. Not to mention a sadist."

"Ew..." She walked away with her boyfriend, not even really knowing what that word meant. But it sounded like something dirty.

Hidan tactfully changed the subject. "Alright, it's time to fucking move out, you pussies!" The cursing got their attention. Some of the team were offended. "We've got to get fucking moving if we're gonna make it by the fucking time we're supposed to."

No one argued. But when Sasuke looked over at itachi he could swear the man was pouting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The first thing they did when they reached the sand village was break through their defenses. Which was easy, since they had all studied the scroll, and knew what information it contained. But it seemes Suna had anticipated their attack, and they were somewhat ready for them.

But what could they do when they were faced with all of Akatsuki's combined techniques at once? They scrambled away like little mice, running from cats.

"This is going to be fun, un!" Deidara exclaimed, before taking to the skies on one of his clay birds. Ino jumped on with him, feeling safer when he wrapped his arms around her.

Zetsu had away sank into the ground, looking for victims. He had already begun eating people, one by one. Itachi had taken care of most of the guards with his Mangekyou Sharingan, and was by this point burning some of their houses with Amaterasu. Some of the villagers had thought to lock themselves in. But with Amaterasu, that didn't quite work.

Sasuke just walked through Suna, trying to find Gaara. That was their mission, after all. To find and capture the Kazekage. The rest of this was just... meaningless. He was dragging Sakura along with him.

Hidan tried his best to stay the hell away from Tobi, but it wasn't really working. He was partnered with the boy for this mission. Only now he really didn't trust Tobi anymore after he found out his secret. He only saw the sinister face of Uchiha Madara staring back at him, haunting him. It was a moickery of his very nature to be afraid, and so he would not have it!

"Jashin damn it, Tobi! Stop fucking following me!"

Tobi just stood there, not saying a word.

"Fuck!" The priest threw his hands up in the air wildly. He was yelling now, not giving a damn about the residents of Suna who were staring at him. "If you're going to fucking follow me around, Madara-"

"Who is Madara?" Tobi was going to play dumb.

"Okay so you obviously don't want your identity leaked to the public," Hidan smirked. He had something to blackmail him with, and he knew it. "If you want me to keep my mouth shut, I suggest you keep your fucking hands to your self, you fucking idiot! And make yourself useful. Help me find some fucking sacrifices to Jashin-sama!"

"Okay, Tobi will help you!" He hurried off to find someone who wasn't just a civilian.

Soon he came back with three or four various Ninja and Kunoichi chasing after him.

"Help! Hidan! These people are after Tobi!"

The Jashinist smirked. "Fucking finally! It's about damn time you did something right... Alright bitches, either bow down to the almighty power of Jashin or die!!!"

And of course they all looked at him like he was nuts, and they all died. One by one, the foolish Ninja continued to attack both him and his partner. But Hidan made short work of them all, by his usual meethods... Stabbing himself inside his sacred circle, thus ending their lives, one by one.

Sasuke was startled when he saw the familiar blonde boy staring at both of them. They were in their Akatsuki cloaks, and it was obvious that they were both traitors to Konoha.

Tears were in Naruto's eyes. "Sasuke-kun... I thought you hated your brother! What the hell, man?! And Sakura-chan, you're here too?! What happened? What's going on?!'"

"Naruto..." Sakura literally didn't know what to say. "I just..." It was obvious she was never going back.

"Nii-san," He turned to Itachi, who had moved up behind them. Sasuke didn't even say a word to Naruto. "Take good care of Sakura-chan for me. Protect her. And don't you die on me either. I'm the only one allowed to kill you, no one else." His brother nodded. It was a kind of silent understanding between them.

And he turned to leave with the boy. Sakura made to go after him, but was held back by Itachi.

"Sasuke-kun!" She screamed, but was interrupted by a blast from one of Deidara's bombs nearby them. Itachi had to jump out of the way, taking her with him. "Why did you stop me?! Damn it, Itachi-san!"

"Let him go."

"No! I-" She paused. Why did she want him to stay anyway? Wasn't it her who just blew him off for Itachi. They'd both been doing that a lot lately. "I guess you're right."

Giving in, she noticed Itachi's arm had been hit by the blast. She immediately healed him, and he allowed her to do so. They were almost done. They just had to find Gaara, and-

"Aaaaahhh!!!" Ino screamed when she fell from the sky. Itachi and Sakura heard her, then saw her falling. But there was no way they could get to where she was fast enough. The rocks from the explosion had blocked their path.

"Ino-chan!" Sakura cried, trying desperately to get to her friend in time.

Ino knew this was it. Her life flashed before her eyes... The day she decided she wanted to become a Ninja, the day she entered the academy. The time she passed the Chuunin exams. The day she took over the flower shop from her parents when they died. The day she was taken away from Konoha. And how she ended up here... Then her time with Deidara.

_'Did I fall?'_ Were her last thoughts. _'Did he push me? I can't remember...'_

She was traumatized. And all she could feel was the sensation of drifting downward, and downward still.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I really don't have that much to say, other than this chapter was really hard to write! You have no idea how hard it is for me to stick with a fic that has lasted this long. But I'll never give up on it, so don't worry. I'm kind of having fun with this story right now, and getting some new ideas together. I was going to keep writing this chapter but I realized how long it was and... I'll save the rest for later.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	26. Chapter 26

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 26:**

The team from Konoha that had been sent to deal with the disaaster had never imagined what they would see there. Naruto, Chouji, and Shikamaru had all volunteered to go. They didn't have a captain, but Shikamaru was appointed team leader for this mission. They'd been sent to protect Suna from any enemies that might find out their scrolls had been taken.

But they didn't expect to see Akatsuki there. They were shocked when they noticed Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke had all joined. Of their own free will, it seemed. The other two had tried to stop Naruto from going after Sakura and Sasuke. But he wouldn't listen.

The blonde boy had a whole big long speech planned out of what he wanted to say to try and persuade them. It shocked everyone when he came back with Sasuke in tow.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Shikamaru had been worried about her ever since she'd disappeared with Sasuke.

"Don't worry," The younger Uchiha assured him. "She's in good hands. And she's there of her own free will, I didn't force her. I didn't even want her to come with me."

"You made the right choice by coming back..."

Shikamaru sounded kind of depressed, and no one dared to say anything about it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino was falling, twisting her lithe frame in the air, and trying to think of a way out of this mess. It was only a few mere seconds, but it felt like hours that she was suspended, waiting for her death. She knew it would come, any second now...

"Ah!" She let out a little squeak, as she made impact with... someone? A pair of steady arms held her. "Hidan-san?"

He smiled down at her. "Do you think you can stand?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine..." She was stunned. She was at a loss for words, as she found her footing, and he stepped back.

"Don't fucking worry about it. I was the only one that could get to you. Why did he fucking push you?"

"Deidara-kun... pushed me?"

"Well yeah I saw the whole fucking thing," He chased after some of the local civilians who were staring at them and scrambling for their lives. "Might wanna ask the fucker about it when you get a chance!" And then he was gone.

Ino was angry. And sad. But most of all she felt alone. She hadn't seen it coming. She felt so safe up there, soaring through the heavens with her love. Why did he do that? Deidara hadn't said one word, just shoved her off, and she fell. The thought filled her with dread.

_'He did it deliberately.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto was ordered to stay with Sasuke, to make sure he didn't try anything funny. Shikamaru and Chouji went to find Gaara to help sheild him from attacks. The Sand Village's defenses were down right now. And they were facing a drastic shortage of Sand Ninja.

"Everything okay?" Shikamaru asked the Kazekage.

Piercing blue-green eyes, set in a sea of black kohl, stared at them, regarding them for a long moment. "Yes. I'm not afraid. I can fight them."

"You shouldn't do that," Chouji walked over to the left side of him, where he stood his ground.

"Chouji's right."

"No," Gaara looked outside. He really wanted to go fight them. "I have a responsibility to protect Suna!"

A piercing scream was heard, and Shikamaru went to see what the commotion was about. It came from inside their house. He ran into the back to see Temari fighting off some of Deidara's clay spiders. She tried to blow them away with her fan, but it wasn't working. The creatures were not only too heavy, they were able to cling to anything they touched. One of them had blown up right beside her.

Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu to keep them where they were. This also stopped the creatures from exploding. Temari was able to escape, and she stopped behind Shikamaru.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

That didn't sound like her. Shikamaru could remember the girl that he had to fight during the Chuunin exams. They had fought, and in the end he would have won. She didn't stand a chance against his genius intellect. But something he had never had to nerve to tell anyone was that he threw the fight. It was true. He just didn't have the heart to finish off the pretty little blonde girl. She was so scared, he could read it in her eyes. That was why he had pretended to be out of chakra. It had ended in a draw, with neither of them being seriously injured. Everything had worked out for the best.

"I remember you," He stated, smiling happily once he had deactivated the clay bombs. "I fought you once."

She smiled back. "Chuunin exams, right?"

"Yeah. You almost had me too."

"You're alright for a Leaf-Nin. So why are you here? And why did you help me?" Temari was naturally suspicious of everyone. It was just her way.

"I was sent here on a mission from Konoha to help you and the Kazekage. We're just here to help. You'll be safe with me... Temari-san."

And it was true. She knew it was, because she felt safe with him. She always had, except that one time when they were fighting. Temari was glad he had spared her, even if she secretly knew that for whatever reason he had faked it.

_'He remembered my name,'_ She thought.

Just like that, he had gotten over Ino. He knew she was here, he saw her with the blodne bomber guy. They looked so happy together, and he just knew they were a couple. So she was a traitor too. Just like Sasuke and Sakura. At least Sasuke had made the right decision, and come back.

A blast blew apart the building they were in. And just like that, Deidara had found Gaara. The remains of the building separated them from Chouji and the Kazekage.

"Let's get out of here!" Temari yelled, taking Shikamaru's hand. "We can't fight Akatsuki, let's go before something awful happens!"

"No. I was sent here to protect Gaara, and that's what I have to do."

She got angry when he protested. Here she was doing the guy a favor, and he was going to refuse her?! "I know a passage that will lead us underground. We can come back out when it's safe."

Not waiting for an answer, she pulled a fighting Shikamaru into a secret compartment under the floorboards.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was over before he could blink. Chouji was blown to bits, and Gaara was picked up and taken away. The sand moved to protect him, and Deidara was forced to let go.

Gaara tried to fight, but he was already injured from fighting on a mission the day before. Though he was tired, he gave it his all. But in the end, Akatsuki still won. Some strange guy in an orange mask surprised him by using a Genjutsu on him. Then, a guy with red hair that looked suspiciously a lot like him, poisoned him. It wouldn't kill him, but now he and the demon within him were rendered paralyzed.

"Let's get him back to the fucking base before Pein finds out and starts bitching that we're not fucking back yet. That motherfucker knows every fucking thing that happens!"

They listened to Hidan, and they all headed back to the base. Tobi had been obnoxious, and disobeyed by running off to loot some shops. He'd gotten a lot of stuff, and it was hard to carry.

"Sempai!" He called to Deidara, who was securing the kazekage to the back of his clay bird. "Can sempai help Tobi carry this stuff? Tobi got a lot of it. Tobi is a good boy."

Hidan cringed. _'Fucking good boy my ASS!!!'_ But for once he kept his mouth shut.

"Fine, un." The blonde man rolled his eyes, and did as he had asked, piling all the stuff on.

Ino was hanging back with Sakura, away from Deidara. She was still upset, and she didn't know why he had pushed her! Sakura was being comforted by Itachi. She wasn't talking much, except to her friend.

"I can't believe he pushed you!" She said, perhaps a little too loud for Ino's liking.

"Be quiet. I'll talk to him about it later."

"Why not now?"

"I guess I just don't feel like thinking about it right now," She sighed, playing with a piece of her hair.

"Cheer up," Itachi said, placing an arm possessively around the pink-haired girl. "Both of you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, Ino planned to talk to Deidara about what happened. Everyone else had gone to sleep, or at least they were in their tents.

"Damn it you two!" Hidan was cursing and yelling at Itachi and Sakura, who were being unusually loud tonight. "It's bad enough I have to fucking hear this shit when we're at the hideout! Shut the fuck up and go to fucking sleep!"

"Hidan-chan..." Tobi surprised him by using an honorific for once, even if it was the wrong one. "What does 'fuck' mean?"

"And you!" The priest turned on him. "Don't even try to act like you're fucking innocent! You rapist!"

Ino was sleeping alone. She hadn't spoken to Deidara since the incident in Suna, and he and Sasori had been charged with watching Gaara. They would have to hurry back to the hideout before the poison wore off.

Ironically, she was the first one to awake in the morning. No one else was awake yet, and she happened to see Tobi's stash of stolen goods. There were cloths in all different colors and textures, as well as some scrolls, lots of food, and other various items. She took some ramen noodles from there, and started making breakfast for everyone.

Before long, someone walked up behind her. "So did you fucking talk to the fag who did that to you yet?"

"Hidan-san... You scared me," She gasped. "I made breakfast for everyone."

"Something tells me you're avoiding the fucking question."

She just gave him a blank stare. Ino felt sad again. Would she ever be able to talk about it? She knew she should confront him about it. But at the same time, she felt afraid.

"Here, I'll ask the stupid motherfucker for you."

"No, wait!" She grabbed onto his arm, pulling him back. "Hidan-san, don't! I'll talk to him, but... I'd rather wait until we get back."

She didn't know the man that well, but from what she could tell, he was the type to rush in and do things his own way no matter what. There really was no stopping Hidan when he wanted to do something. She pleaded with her eyes for him not to go. The last thing Ino needed was interference.

Hidan stopped then, and grabbed a plate of food. He silently went back into the tent that he and Tobi shared. Ino knew she had to talk to Deidara, and fast.

"What's that?" Sakura pointed to a bowl of ramen that Ino had made.

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan. I didn't know you were up... I made ramen for everybody."

"Wow, thanks."

Itachi gave her a sideways glance. "Trying to avoid confrontation, ne?"

"What would make you think that?" The blonde girl batted her eyelashes cutely. "Well you can have it guys. I'm going back in my tent until we're ready to leave."

She didn't even get a bowl of it for herself. The poor girl had enough problems already, without having to worry about such trivial things as eating.

_'Besides, ramen is fattening anyway...'_ She thought bitterfly, listening to everyone talking outside.

It sounded like everyone was gettign ready to leave. The only one still asleep was Tobi, but after Sasori threw cold water on him, he woke up. Ino sighed and packed her things. She didn't want to talk to or be around anyone. Why was this depressing her so much? Deep down Ino felt betrayed. The one she loved had thornw her to her death. She had a right to be mad, yet still she felt guilty somehow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finally, they had made it back to the Akatsuki base, and Gaara was just starting to wake up. Deidara took him straight inside to Pein. They were ordered to perform the ritual ceremony to remove the Jinchuuriki from the Kazekage's body.

It didn't take long, and once that was done, everyone could go back inside the lair. Kakuzu and Zetsu were back from their mission, which was successful, although they didn't tell anyone what exactly it was.

Ino had finally summoned the courage to talk to Deidara, but she knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"Dei, we need to talk..."

"Finally, un!" He brought her inside his room for the first time since they'd been back. "I've been waiting for you to talk to me... so I could tell you what happened, yeah. I knew you were mad at me, un. That's why I didn't say anything to you yet."

For some reason that only made her feel more angry with him, but for now she let it go. "I just wanted to know why you pushed me."

"You were in danger. I couldn't let you stay with me through the fight with Gaara, un. You should know that, Ino-chan."

"_WHAT_?!" The whole Akatsuki base probably heard her. "You could have _killed me_!!!! All you had to do was tell me, and I would have let you handle it. But he couldn't hurt me anyway. You forget, I'm a shinobi too! But who gives a damn about _me_?! After all, I'm just a _'slave girl'_!"

"Ino, I... I'm sorry, un." He tried to comfort her, but she shoved him away.

"Yeah whatever."

"Whatever, yeah!"

His uncaring attitude only made the girl madder. "Not only do you look just like my Dad, you sound just like him too!" This was the first time she had admitted what had really been bothering her all along. He and her father did bear a striking resemblance to one another. It had been secretly bothering her for a while now.

Deidara had no idea what to say, so she continued.

"And you're so clueless about that fucking puppet's feelings for you! He likes you, you baka! And not in a platonic way either! You can just forget about us. You obviously never cared anyway. For all I know, you're sleeping with him behind my back, too. You were probably planning to kill me!"

"Ino, it's not like that, un. Sasori-san has... feelings for me, yeah? Why didn't someone tell me?"

"Duh! Because it's obvious! Oh, I can't believe you! Have a nice life, idiot."

She slammed the door, and hurried to her own room. Ino needed to be alone for a while.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Well another chapter down! Too much drama... I didn't plan for them to break up originally, but let's face it- it was getting kind of boring with all the couples all cutesy and together-ish. So now we have more fun! The plot gets a little more dense over the next few chapters, so don't forget to review and comment! Was that a good breakup scene? B/c I am starting to doubt it... I just don't know what they should say to each other. Oh well I got through it. **

**-Kaline Reine**


	27. Chapter 27

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 27:**

Sasori heard the whole thing. But he pretended he hadn't, when he went back into the room. That is, until he saw how Deidara was reacting. He knew this was his chance. If he didn't interfere, they would undoubtedly get back together.

"Deidara-san?" He wanted to know if it was okay for him to talk.

"What?"

His partner looked completely miserable. Sasori sat down on the bed next to him, and just held him. Deidara was close to tears, but he wouldn't let someone else see him cry. He already got made of enough for being so feminine, and he need it to be made any worse.

"It'll be alright. I mean, you don't need that lousy bitch anyway. Why put up with her shit when you could do so much better?"

Glossy blue eyes just gazed into his with a gentle kind of emptiness. The pain he felt was showing through, perhaps a little too much. Deidara allowed the other man to hold him, for comfort.

"Don't tell anyone about this, un."

"I won't," Sasori assured him, running his fingers through the thick golden strands.

_'He isn't even asking anything of me in return, un. Could it be that he really does care for me, yeah? Hmm...'_

_'He's letting me hold him,'_ Sasori thought. _'And he isn't running away this time! Maybe this is my chance... But I don't want to force myself on him so soon after a rough breakup like that.'_

"Sasori-no-danna..." He begged. "Take me."

The puppetmaster did not have to be told once. It was the moment he had been waiting for, when finally the object of his desires could be weak. That was when he had been planning to strike. It was a moment like this that was his golden oppurtunity. And at long last, it had come. Sasori had never been happier than he was in that moment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke knew he didn't have a choice, and so he had gone back to the Leaf Village willingly. He followed his only true friend, Naruto. He'd felt betrayed by both Sakura and Itachi at the time they had parted ways. In a way, he regretted it. But it would be fine now. He could get it with his life, and they could get on with theirs.

Strangely, no one said much to him on their way back. Shikamaru stayed behind a bit in case he would need to bind him with his Shadow Jutsu if he tried to leave, however.

"Naruto-kun," He asked, once they had made it back to Konoha. "What's going to happen now?"

"Sasuke..." The boy he had known for almost half his life embraced him. It was just a friendly hug, he tried to convince himself, though it wasn't really working. "We have to take you to the Hokage. I don't want... No, I can't stand it if they put you in jail!"

"They won't," Shikamaru assured Naruto, patting him lightly on the back. "Since Sasuke came with us willingly, and he didn't put up a fight, I know Tsunade-sama will go easy on him. It'll be fine."

"I hope you're right."

And he would be.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino was angry and upset, and she knew she needed to deal with that, but right now she just wanted to be alone, most of all. She didn't really have anything to do. Konan told her after they got back that no one would have any missions or assignments for a few days, as a reward for completing their mission successfully.

She had been grateful at first, but now she kind of wanted something to do. It was boring... Then she remembered all that stuff that Tobi had brought back with them.

Walking out into the hall, she bumped into someone. "Sorry, Itachi-san. Have you seen Tobi anywhere?"

"The last time I saw him..." He thought for a moment. "He was screwing around in there, watching TV. He likes to waste time, you see."

"Yeah... thanks, Itachi-san!" She offered him a warm smile, which the cold Uchiha quickly dismissed.

Tobi was indeed in the living room, as Itachi had told her. He was not only watching TV, but jumping up and down on the couch like an idiot. "Hey Tobi-san, do y-"

"Tobi's name is Tobi. Just Tobi."

"Okay Tobi... Well, do you remember all that stuff you got when we were in Sunagakure?" He nodded enthusiastically. "What did you do with it?"

"Tobi left it in Hidan's room. Tobi is a good boy, but sometimes Hidan gets mad at Tobi, and Hidan starts saying the F-word that Leader told Tobi he wasn't allowed to say, and Tobi got kicked out of Hidan's room because he said Tobi was a bad boy." He said all of this so fast, she could just barely keep up. "And then Tobi came in here and started watching spongebob! But Tobi is a good boy, right?"

"Yeah... Well, uh... thanks."

Ino quickly hurried off to find the materials she needed. But when she reached the door to the Jashinist's room, she stopped. It felt so awkward for her to be going in his room for some reason.

She vividly recalled the last time she had been here. The Kunoichi and her pink-haired companion had been forced to go in and help him with something. Then he went crazy and started chasing them, yelling that they were going to be sacrificed to Jashin. Was that really the same Hidan who had saved her when Deidara pushed her to her death? It was hard to imagine...

_'Why do I feel so strange about going in here?'_ She wondered. Taking a deep breath, Ino knocked on the door.

"Come in," A voice different from Hidan's said. She did as she was told. "What do you want?"

A man with shaggy shoulder-length black hair and weird looking red and green eyes greeted her. She didn't see Hidan, so a part of her felt relieved. And another part still panicked. This guy was unfamiliar, someone new. She noticed he had weird stitches all over his body.

"I'm here to see if I can get some of..." She saw the pile of junk over in the corner and pointed. "That stuff. Tobi told me I could, and-"

"I'm selling it."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's got to be worth something, right?" He stated this as oif it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, I'll make a deal with you, Kunoichi. If you do a small errand for me tomorrow, I will let you take whatever you want."

"Fine, it's a deal," She smiled, and turned to sort through the supplies.

"Why are you so eager to agree?"

Ino thought about that for a moment. "Well I guess it's because I'm a prisoner here, and I have to do whatever everyone says anyway. So even if I had said no, all you would have to do is go tell Konan-chan what you wanted done, and I would have to do it."

Hidan walked in the room. "That's right, Kakuzu-chan. Anything we fucking want." He smirked arrogantly, while the other man glared at him.

_'So Kakuzu, that's his name...'_ Ino thought, before realizing that she needed to stand up for herself.

"Anything within _reason_," She stressed.

"That depends on your fucking definition of reason."

"All I know is I need someone to go to the store for me. I need more string, and some new clothes too," Kakuzu acted like he was getting annoyed.

"She can't fucking go by her damn self," Hidan argued.

Ino had gathered the things she wanted from the pile of goods, and was on her way out. She stopped, and put her hand on her hip. "And why not?"

"Because you're our fucking prisoner, that's why. And if you escaped, there would be nothing we could fucking do about it."

Kakuzu chuckled. "Then you go with her, Hidan-san."

"What?_ Me_?!" His strange friend nodded. "No fucking way! She can get that little pink-haired bitch to go!"

"Sakura-chan is busy tomorrow," Ino remembered her saying something about a mission she had to go on with Itachi. "But don't worry, I'm sure I can find someone t-"

"I'll fucking do it," Hidan rolled his eyes like it was such a pain, even though he clearly didn't mind.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Kakuzu teased them.

"No!" They both yelled in unison, before Ino stormed off to her room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I thought you would at least fight me over who got to be seme," Sasori raised an eyebrow at the blodne uke writhing beneath him.

"No way, un. I need this!"

It was true. What Deidara needed right now was to be dominated. Not only that, but to be held and comforted as well. And to have someone else take charge of things for a bit. That was something he just didn't have with Ino. She was too timid for him.

Sasori moved slowly down his jawline, leaving cute little kisses. He slid one of his legs between Deidara's just to toy with him. The bomber twitched noticably when he ran a cold hand under his shirt, and down his side. His skin was silky smooth, and it felt wonderful for Sasori to finally be able to touch his prize like he wanted. They were partners, that much was true. But never had they felt like this toward one another. Or at least, they hadn't shown it.

Deidara decided to take matters into his own hands, and tried to touch Sasori. But his hands were quickly stopped, and he recieved a weird look for his efforts.

"Don't, not yet," Sasori panted, a lustful look in his eyes. "It will drive me insane for you to do... that." As if to prove his point, he swept a hand harshly across his new lover's erection.

"Ohhh, yeah, un!"

The sadistic puppetmaster chuckled, and kept toying with Deidara. This was their first time together, and he was going to enjoy it.

But soon they had both had enough wasting time, and Sasori worked his way down, slowly moving his lips and tongue over Deidara's skin. He went all the way down, until at last his lips met fabric. He removed the pants from the object of his desire, and resumed his slow journey south.

Deidara moaned when he felt himself being encased between those talented lips, pleasured with that sweet tongue. The friction was wonderful, but he needed more.

"Damn it, un! I want it now!" He whined, when all Sasori did was toy with him.

Sasori didn't say anything, he just smirked up at his partner, and placed his hand in Deidara's grip. Without having to be told what to do, his hand licked Sasori's fingers, making him moan at the wet, slippery contact. Once he pulled away, he slid them into the blonde's cute ass. Deidara wasn't used to this, but he decided he could deal with it anyway, especially when the fingers rubbed him just right, making him beg for more.

"Sasori-no-danna!" He whined, flailing about on the bed. "Stop teasing me! I'm ready now, unnnn..."

"Fine, have it your way."

In the blink of an eye, the redhead was undressed and staring down at him evilly. He slid his cock into that tight heat, and he could hear Deidara panting like crazy, trying to fight off the pain.

But soon their eyes connected, and he knew it was okay to move. He moved inside Deidara, gently whispering comforting words to him. The blonde arched his back to meet Sasori's thrusts, and soon they had a stead rhythm going. Surprisingly, the bomber's manhood was much bigger than his partner's. But that didn't bother them any.

"Don't think it's always going to be like this, un. This was a one time thing." Sasori looked at him to continue. "From now on... I'll be seme, un."

The puppetmaster chuckled darkly. "I don't think so."

Just then, a stream of cum covered both their stomachs, and Sasori could feel his partner's walls tighten aroudn him. This was it... He came lond, and hard, and unfortunately... loud.

"I knew it!" Ino had tears in her eyes, as she stood at the door. "I knew you were cheating on me, you son of a bitch!"

She had come back because she had forgotten a few of her things that she'd left in Deidara's room before they had gone on that last mission. And now she had just witnessed something she wished she had never seen. The girl fled from the room, half-embarassed, half-angry.

"Aren't you going after her?" Sasori lay on the bed, panting.

"No un," Deidara smirked. "I don't give a shit what she thinks, yeah. We didn't get together until after I broke up with her, no matter what she thinks. But I'm coming after you." He tackled the redhead, holind him down playfully.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to put SasoDei yaoi in this one, but it just sort of happened. And there hasn't been any smut for a while, so I thought I'd take the idea and run with it. So this was my first SasoDei scene, enjoy it. Although I didn't want to detract from the main point of the story. It's mainly supposed to be about Ino and her struggle... Although I admit I got distracted by the whole Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura thing. But that's over now.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	28. Chapter 28

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 28:**

The next day everything went about as usual. No one had any missions, and they seemed fine. Sasori and Deidara seemed to be getting along for once, and the people with rooms closest to theirs knew exactly why. They were quite loud last night.

"Has anyone seen Ino-san?" Sakura asked, noticing most of them were sitting around lazily in the living room, watching some channel their Leader had put the TV on. "I need to talk to her about something."

"Nope," Hidan was the one who answered her. "But man this shit is fucking boring! Change it, Kakuzu!" He nudged the other Ninja with his foot, since he was sitting in the floor in front of him. This only earned him a grunt in return.

Sasori and Deidara shared the couch with Hidan, which may not have been the best idea. He kept making comments about them moving over and keeping their "fag germs" to themselves. He had turned into a real homophobe after the Madara incident. Even Zetsu was inside today, sitting in a corner, and sulking because his spot on the couch had been taken. Kakuzu sat in front of Hidan, in the floor, not caring at all. Every once in a while he would complain because of the TV running up the power bill. Itachi and Sakura were sitting in a chair together, while Konan took the chair opposite them. Tobi was in the floor next to Zetsu, playing Go by himself. No one knew how the little moron even knew how to play Go, except for Itachi and Hidan, who kept it to themselves.

"I'm going to look for her," Sakura announced, getting off of Itachi's lap and heading for her friend's room.

To her surprise, the blonde was still in her room. She smiled when she came in without knocking, but Ino just looked depressed at first. She was sitting cross legged on the bed, but had her back turned to the door, so no one could see what she was doing.

"Ino-chan, are you alright?"

Judging from her posture, Sakura had thought she was crying. But that was not the case, when a smiling blue-eyed face turned around to greet her. "Hey forehead-girl. What do you need?"

"What are you doing?"

Sakura walked around to the other side of the bed, and sat down. Ino had a small piece of fishnet material in her hands, and a needle and thread in the other. There were scraps and things layed out all over the girl's bed.

"I'm making myself a new outfit," She stated without much emotion at all.

"Aren't you upset over your breakup with Deidara-san? I noticed he has a new uhm..." She paused, wanting to say girlfriend, but knowing that was not the case. "Partner." That told Ino right away who it was.

"I don't give a damn what he does! Hey, do you think this color matches my eyes?" She held up a piece of dark purple cloth against her cheek to show Sakura.

"No, but... It doesn't matter, I think it would look good on you," Sakura answered in a dismissive tone. "But don't you think you should at least talk to him?"

"No. I don't want anything to do with him._ Ever_. But since we have to work together from time to time, I'm not going to let it bother me either."

There was a knock at the door. Sakura stupidly told them to come in, even though it wasn't her room, because she thought it was Itachi checking on her.

Kakuzu stood in the doorway. This was the first time Sakura had seen him without his mask on. The pink haired girl stared in awe, and so did Ino, but for different reasons. He was actually kind of cute without his mask on, but... His face and arms were stitched up with thread. Ino already knew this because of her encounter with him yesterday.

"Don't tell people to come in my room!" Ino told her friend.

"Right, sorry. I thought it was Ita-kun."

Kakuzu didn't want to ask her, but a deal was a deal. "Did you forget that you were supposed to go on an errand for me today?"

"Oh right!" She dropped what she was doing. "Is there any way I can-"

"You can't go today," He interrupted her.

"Why not?"

"It's raining out."

"That won't stop me. I told you I would, and I will."

Kakuzu chuckled. "It isn't because of you. It's because of my bitchy partner. He says he won't go out in the rain, unless he's ordered to by Leader-sama. But tomorrow the storm should be over."

"Okay well..." She felt really awkward. "Thanks, Kuzu-san."

"It's Kakuzu."

"Yeah."

They just looked at each other for a moment.

"Aren't you leaving?" She asked.

"Uh-huh... See you tomorrow." The door clicked shut behind him, and he returned from the living room.

Sakura was giggling. "I think he likes you, Ino-pig!"

"Shut up! He does not!"

"Then why was he staring at you?"

"...I have no clue."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, back in the living room...

"Damn you, Hidan..." Kakuzu counted out two thousand yen to his partner. "I could have sworn that her eyes were green..."

"Nope, told you they were fucking blue! Now pay up, you money-horny bastard!" He was laughing hysterically.

"Whatever," The rag doll marched over to the TV and turned it off.

There were various shouts of "Hey!" and "You can't do that!" followed by an "I was watching that, un!" from Deidara.

"Well it's too expensive. It runs up the power bill."

"Yeah, well betting is a good way to waste money too, un!"

"Why the hell is that thing in the house?" He pointed to Zetsu, who scowled at him.

"It's raining outside... dick."

"...Oh? I thought plants liked rain. Just don't eat all our food, okay?"

Zetsu got up and went into the kitchen, deliberately. No one really knew about it, but those two had a long-running hatred for each other. And neither was willing to give the other an inch. They would never back down, it seemed.

"Chill the fuck out, Kakuzu-chan," Hidan put an arm around his shoulder. "He's not hurting a damn thing. Come on, why don't we go play fucking cards or something?"

"Can we bet the money I lost?"

"Sure."

"Alright."

They left the large group of misfits then, but before they could leave, Tobi was right behind them.

"Tobi wants to play too!" He cried.

Hidan freaked out, hiding behind Kakuzu. "No way are you coming anywhere fucking near me! Now get the fuck out, faggot!"

"I resent that, un!!!" Deidara called.

"Fucking drama queens..." He rolled his eyes.

Kakuzu had already left, deserting the Jashinist, and leaving him alone with Tobi. He freaked out even more, remembering what had happened last time.

He lowered his voice so he could talk to Tobi sensibly... or so he thought. "Look... I'm not going to fucking tell anyone who you are. I just want you to stay the hell away from me."

After a long silence, he replied. "...Tobi understands..."

He sounded so sad, but Hidan left anyway, following his partner into the room. He really just wanted to play some cards, and get his mind off his problems. No one saw the tear slip out from under one side of Tobi's mask, and onto the plain over-used carpeting.

"Tobi is... a sad boy..." He went to his own room, and sulked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ino-chan... Seriously, can you do a favor for me too?"

"What, Sakura?"

She took out some money from her weapons pouch, and laid it on the bed, next to where Ino was still working on her outfit. "I want you to buy me a pregnancy test while you're there."

"What?!"

"Shhh... Not so loud. Someone will hear you! I don't want anyone to know, because well... That's what the test is for, to find out for sure. And I can't get to any towns since I'm leaving in a few hours for that mission with Itachi-kun."

"Okay," She took the money and put it with her gear across the room. "No problem. I should probably get one too. Just in case, you know... Deidara-san and I..."

"I know. And thanks."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nothing eventful happened for a while after that. Most of Akatsuki didn't bother eating together, although Ino decided to cook for them again. To everyone's disappointment, she only made instant ramen, before dashing back to her room. She ran into Sasori as she was leaving the kitchen.

"Where are you off to, in such a rush?"

"None of your damn business," She stated coldy, glaring at him.

"I just want you to know," Sasori had the audacity to put his arm on her shoulder as they passed each other. He needed to know that Ino was listening to what he had to say. "Deidara-chan and I... We didn't get together until after you broke up with him. We never had anything between us before that."

"Why are you telling me? Do you think I care? You're wrong!"

"Whatever. I just think you deserve to know... Don't be angry with him."

Ino just walked out, not bothering to answer him. But on her way to her room, he could have sworn he heard her mutter something like "Stupid egotistical Pinnochio bastard..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She felt much better the next day. The sun was shining again, and the weather was nice when she went out to water Zetsu. He liked water, but not the rain, it seemed. He claimed it was too cold for him, which made sense.

Once all her usual work was done, Ino went to check with Konan. She needed to know if there was anything else she had to do.

"Oh, Ino-chan I love your outfit!" The blue-haoired woman gushed upon seeing her.

Even Ino herself had to admit, she had done a great job. She didn't have any money or a way to buy clothes of her own, since they didn't pay her for her missions because she was not technically a full-fledged member of Akatsuki yet. The purple shade was similar to her old outfit, but she didn't have a lot of cloth to work with, so it clung to her form much more tightly, which in turn made her breasts appear much larger. She had even sewn button on the front, even though all of them didn't exactly match, she had dipped them in some purple ink so that the color was uniform. She wore an old pair of black Kunoichi shorts under the purple skirt she had made, which was split down the middle. She had also wanted to make some armwarmers and tights from the fishnet material, but there wasn't enough of it to do that. So she'd just made them long enough to cover her knees and elbows. To compliment her bold new look, she had even started wearing her hair slightly differently. It completed the look.

"But I thought you didn't have any money? How on earth did you afford this?"

"I didn't buy it," The girl stated proudly. "I made it from those scraps Tobi brought back from Sunagakure. And thank you."

Konan smiled, and waved a hand, dismissing her. "Well you don't have anything else to do, so you have the rest of the day off."

"Not really... I promised Kakuzu-san I'd do an errand for him today in exchange for this cloth and stuff. So I have to do that today."

"Well you can't go without an escort. Sorry, but those are the rules given to me by Pein-sama."

"It's fine," She assured her. "Hidan-san said he would go with me, since Sakura-chan can't. She's got a mission."

Konan thought it over for a moment. She knew the crazy Jashinist would kill her, before being blamed for an error. "Alright then. Report back here tomorrow for your next assignment."

"Hai."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't believe I'm fucking doing this..." Hidan complained to Kakuzu, as he was getting ready to leave. "Jashin-sama has demanded another god damn sacrifice today, and here I am babysitting some fucking kid. Feh. I should have sacrificed her ass a long time ago!"

"I don't care what you do to her," Kakuzu stated. "As long as you wait until after she brings me what I sent her for."

"Whatever."

There was a very soft, almost shy knock outside. "Can I come in?" Ino asked.

"Yeah," Kakuzu went to the door, and handed her the money. "I want three spindels of plain black thread, and two standard Ninja uniforms, size large."

"'Kay."

Hidan rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't fucking trust her with money, you know."

"Oh?" The blonde raised an inquisitive brow. "And what do you know about me?"

"I know plenty... Now let's go get this shit over with."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It didn't take long for them to get there, but once they did, it was a nightmare. The marketplace was crowded, crammed full of people moving around this way and that. It was going to be really hard to find what they came after in all this mess.

The town Hidan had led her to was about two hours away, and easy to find. They stopped for lunch on the way, and surprisingly they didn't argue. Neither of them really talked that much on the way there, but once they got there, Hidan started mouthing off and complaining about everything.

"It smells bad here! What the fuck is with this place, huh? There are so many god damn people! Why couldn't Kakuzu pick a better fucking day for us to do this?"

"Just quit complaining!" She finally yelled. "I've had it with you! I've only been able to find one uniform for him, and we still need one more, and the thread! So just be quiet and help me look!"

"Oh, well... Sor-ry miss bitchy. Sounds like you could use a fucking attitude adjustment."

She ignored that comment, and turned to talk to one of the merchants. While they were talking, Hidan decided to help their mission, and go get the thread.

He hadn't realized his mistake until he went back to the same spot looking for her. Ino was gone.

"Oh fuck!" He didn't see her anywhere. "Don't tell me the little bitch escaped! Where the hell is she...?"

He called out for her, but got no answer. Hidan was pretty sure she had left, but then he caught sight of her going around a corner. He tried to follow, but the huge crowd of people was making it increasingly difficult for him. He was glad that he had his scythe with him. He hadn't wanted to, but once he took it off from his back, people noticed, and upon seeing what kind of cloak he was wearing, they stepped out of his way.

Hidan still had his scythe out, when he entered the small alley that Ino had found her way into. She was cornered, having no way out.

"Damn!" She swore, looking at the wall in front of her, and not knowing that he was behind her. Then she sensed a presence... "Hidan-san?"

"Don't give me any of that 'Hidan-san' crap! You were trying to fucking escape!"

"I- I was not... I was just looking for you."

"Yeah right," He approached her, forgetting that he had his scythe out, until he saw blue eyes dart to it.

She was frozen, in a panicked state. Ino could not believe this was happening to her... She needed to find a way out, and quick!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know, most of this chapter was kind of randomness. But I still have some ideas for this story, and I don't want to let them go to waste, so please bare with me. I tried to make it somewhat funny, hopefully I did a good enough job. I have been dreading havign to update this fic, but then I remember how much fun it always is to write! Anyway, thanks for reading, now please review.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	29. Chapter 29

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 29:**

Hidan moved closer to her, and he could already feel his body react. Ino was looking around frantically, trying to find a way to escape. He smirked at the way she was so frightened of him, now that she was cornered.

"You look a fucking scared little rabbit," He remarked, grabbing onto her, and slamming her back against the wall.

_'I've got to fucking calm her down before we go back out there. We can't make a fucking scene, or everyone will notice we're from Akatsuki.'_

"St-stop it!" She winced when he moved his scythe toward her.

Hidan looked at her, then at the weapon that was still in his hand. He put it away, clipping it into place on his back.

"Sorry about that."

He had one arm on each side of her. It was obvious she wasn't getting away. Ino's face betrayed nothing, but he could feel her trembling. It got even worse when he kind of leaned against her body. She shook in his grasp.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" The Jashinist demanded. "Don't tell me you're fucking afraid of me, doll."

"Who said anything about that? You bastard. Let me go!"

She gasped when he took hold of both of her hands with his wrists, and held them in place. Ino knew better than to struggle against him. That would only make things worse, and she definetely did not need that sort of thing right now.

"I was sent with you to make sure you don't fucking escape. You're not going anywhere. And I'm not letting you go. We're going back to Akatsuki right now. I don't give a damn what Kakuzu-san says."

His voice sounded different. Hidan wasn't acting as he normally did around her. Ino was getting scared, and she didn't know what to do. She just stared at him, unsure of everyting at this point.

Her close proximity was doing things to him... Hidan wanted to- No, he couldn't. If he did anything to her now, it would only look like he was taking advantage of her. He didn't realize how close he was to her, until he felt her warm, rapid breath on his lips. Violet eyes met sappire blue, and he moved away. Grabbing onto her wrist, Hidan pulled her out of the alley.

"Ow!" She cried out at the sudden change of mood. "Let me go! You'll be sorry if you don't."

"Don't try to fucking threaten me, girlie."

Ino tried to make the hand sign for her mind transfer jutsu, but he wouldn't let her. He still held onto her right arm in a firm grip. She couldn't do anything but be dragged along behind him.

"Did you get all the shit Kakuzu-san sent you here for?"

"No," She used her left hand to hold it up a change of Ninja clothes. "I only found one uniform for him. And I still have to get the thread..."

"Wrong. I already got the fucking thread he asked for. Here," He gave it to her. "You look fucking surprised, doll. Never underestimate me."

"Right..." Ino backed away, unsure what to think. "You helped me? I don't think anyone's done that since I was kidnapped."

Hidan didn't answer her. 'They fucking kidnapped her? I didn't know that...'

Ino could tell he was deep in thought, so she didn't disturb him, as they continued to go from shop to shop, looking for the second outfit they were sent to buy. Finally they found it, and they could go. Just then Ino remembered her promise to Sakura. After buying not one, but two pregnancy test kits, they finally turned to leave the small town.

Hidan saw the look on her face, as they made their way out of town. "You look sad. What is it?"

"Nothing..."

"You can tell me. I don't fucking bite, you know," He leaned in closer to her, breathing lightly in her ear. "Unless you want me to."

Ino blushed, but did her best to control it. She just wanted to get back to the Akatsuki base. This was stupid, being stuck out here with some maniac... She wanted to go back to the Leaf Village, to her home. All of a sudden she felt very homesick.

"I- I just want to go home."

"Well that's not a fucking option. I can't let you go. It's not that I don't want to..."

_'Actually I don't want to let her go,'_ The Jashinist realized. _'I don't really want to go back to the lair either... But we have to. Otherwise the stupid fucks will just come looking for us.'_

"Anyway we better get going. I need to find a fucking sacrifice, before Jashin-sama gets angry, though. Know of anyone?"

His attempt at a joke seemed to startle her. Hidan had tried to sacrifice Ino once already, and she acted like she was afraid he'd do it again.

"Relax," He smiled broadly. "I was only joking... Seriously, though. I need to find..."

The sound of laughter filled their ears. It was two children, playing in the forest.

"Nii-san, throw it to me," A little girl called to her brother. He threw her the ball they were playing with and she laughed. "Let's go back to the village."

The laughter ceased when they ran into the two Akatsuki members. Of course they didn't know who they were. All they saw were a scary man with a scythe, and a pretty blonde girl.

"Who are you, mister?" The boy asked Hidan.

Ino put a hand on his arm when he reached for his blade. "Hidan-san! You can't do that... They're just little kids. Please?"

Hidan smirked. "Fuck you. I have to."

In one swift movement the boy's head was cut off. Decapitated, his body fell limply to the forest floor. Blood sprayed all over his Akatsuki cloak, but he didn't seem to mind. Laughing like a maniac, Hidan went after the little girl, who tried to run but tripped. He only cut her arm though, tasting of the delicious blood that was gathered from the seeping wound. He smiled as he licked the blade clean, both of the sibling's blood running off of it onto his tongue.

Ino just watched, horrified as the gray-haired man made something like a pentagram on the ground using the blood that was still pouring from the young boy's neck.

"Nii-san!" The girl went to help her brother, despite the fact that his head was laying a few feet away from her. "Please, no. Don't leave me..."

Hidan only laughed. "It's foolish to do anything other than give in to it... You'll like the pain, little girl. I promise."

"Hidan, stop it!" Ino moved forward, but for some reason she was afraid to move into the circle he was standing in. The triangle in the center of it looked ominous to her, foreboding.

He didn't spare her a glance, buit she marveled at the way he had changed... He was a solid black color, with some white markings here and there. THis was a strange jutsu that she was witnessing, and she found herself wanting to learn more about it. Curiousity froze her in place, as he made the girl in front of them squirm in pain.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" He threw his head back in a deep laugh. "You should be cleansed of all your sins, and this is the only fucking way. You filthy bitch..."

_'Don't talk to her that way!'_ Ino wanted to scream. _'Don't hurt her like that! Don't kill her for your god!'_

"Hidan..."

But the only thing she could do was sit back and watch. It was mesmerizing, hypnotizing, this provocative dance that he did when he was killing someone. And the only thing she could think when the girl was done in was...

_'...What a beautiful way to die...'_

Hidan just smirked, and he lay there in the middle of his arcane circle, this symbol of he god than only he and a few others believed in. The sacrifice had been done, now all he had to do was wait a while. He was too out-of-it to notice the way Ino was staring at him, panting.

Something about it was so immoral, yet so primitive. She found herself wanting to jump on top of him... Ino giggled, wondering how he would react to that. But still he did not move. She held her breath from time to time, without realizing she was doing it. She felt as if the slightest noise from her could interrupt him in whatever it was that he was doing. Hidan seemed to be waiting for something, but she didn't want to ask what it was.

Fianlly, the leaves beneath his still form rustled, and he got up. He winked at her, before walking away. They left the children's bodies where they were. No one cared.

"That was awful!" Ino exclaimed. "...But beautiful."

"I've never had anyone look at it that way before."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura was nervous when she left on the mission with Itachi. She hadn't been told what that mission was, or where they were going. He'd kept her in the dark about the whole thing, really.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking around at the forest nervously. She hadn't been outside since their mission to Suna. And that was weeks ago.

"You'll see when we get there. It's not far."

He was as serious and stoic as ever. This was getting nerve-wracking for her. Sasuke wasn't here anymore. And Sakura knew she wasn't being that useful to Akatsuki. Without him... she felt like she was nothing.

_'What if they decided to get rid of me?'_ A dark part of her thought. A feeling of dread filled her chest. _'Would Itachi really kill me, if he was ordered to? I guess he would have to... He wouldn't really have a choice.'_

She got more uncomfortable, the further they got from the Akatsuki base. Itachi was being unusually quiet. He seemed deep in thought about something, and she was convinced that was it. They must have told him to kill her.

'Why can't they just let me go?'

They went more and more into the wildnerness. And they weren't going near any towns at all. There was a big sprakling lake nearby. They went to the edge of it, and he was still silent. It took them from morning all the way until sundown to reach what was apparently their destination.

"So..." She attempted to make conversation with the Uchiha she was with. "Do you miss Sasuke-kun?"

Itachi glared at her. "In a way, I'm glad he's gone. I never really wanted to be with him... Well not in that way. Though I guess it doesn't really hurt our bond as brothers, either. No harm was done, but I know I will see him again. But miss him? No. The question is... do you miss him?"

"Why would you ask me that? Of course I miss him... But I am glad that I have you at least. Is that... alright?"

"Hn. It's acceptable."

That didn't bring her any comfort, though she wasn't exactly sure why. "Well why did we stop walking? What are we doing here?"

"Sakura-chan..." He took a deep breath, to try and calm himself. "There really is no mission."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Deidara-kun," Sasori asked weakly, laying next to him in bed that night.

"Hmm?"

"Would you still love me... if I was a monster?"

The blue-eyed man looked at him, sparkling in the darkness. "What kind of question is that, un?"

"Just answer it."

"I'll love you no matter what, yeah."

Sasori ran his fingers through the long yellow hair of the gorgeous man that lay next to him. He felt content... Even if he was still a little afraid. Like everyone, he would just have to face his fears.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I had a lot of difficulty writing this chapter... I just couldn't decide what should happen between Hidan and Ino. And then I wanted to wait for the ItaSaku scene but I needed to get it over with so... yeah. They have a few big scenes coming up in future chapters, so I hope you're ready for some major ItaSaku stuff. And Ino gets back with the pregnancy tests, and... this is a really odd story, I think. It keeps changing. Lol. I hope you like it anyway, please review and comment.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	30. Chapter 30

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 30:**

"I brought you here to..."

Sakura cried out, and grabbed him, holding the Uchiha in a desperate embrace. She was crying. "Please don't kill me!!!"

"Kill you?" He arched an eyebrow. "Why would I do that?" He chuckled, but returned her embrace, nonetheless.

"Isn't that why we're here? Without Sasuke, I am useless to the Akatsuki. Why wouldn't they order you to kill me? I mean... I guess it made more sense in my head. Sorry."

"Sakura-chan..." He got on one knee in front of her. She had no idea what was going on. "Will you marry me?"

She saw him pull something out of the pocket of his red and black cloak. He opened the little black box, and presented a beautiful ring to her. It was a silver color, with three smaller diamonds on each side, and a single larger one in the center. They glistened in the light from the setting sun.

"Itachi-kun..." Her eyes widened in disbelief. He looked so nervous there, looking at her with such hope. "I... I- Well, thank you but... I can't." She sighed.

Itachi stood up. He hadn't expected that. He tried to hide it, but there was no doubt that it was a huge blow to his ego. "I understand... But why?"

She felt so bad. "I can't lie to myself, Itachi. And I can't lie to you. I've always been in love with Sasuke-kun. I can't tell my heart what to do, even if it makes more sense. I'm sorry."

"Why my brother?"

"What?"

"I mean, why him, Sakura?" Itachi was hurt, and it showed. "He was going to just use you, and leave you. Can't you understand that? My otouto never meant to bring you with him to Akatsuki in the first place. And now he has left you. He abandoned you, Sakura-chan. No matter how much it hurts, he did."

"I know... But no matter how much it hurts, I really care about him."

He began walking back toward the base in silence, leaving the girl to enjoy the stunning sunset alone. "I shouldn't have to talk you into falling in love with me." He sighed heavily, fighting back tears. Uchihas don't cry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, Ino and Hidan had made it back to the base, in time to find it almost deserted. Pein had agreed to give Itachi and Sakura some time off in order to sort some things out. He needed someone to stay behind and watch the base anyway. Everyone else was at a place they had used to do ceremonies. They were putting the sand demon, Shukaku into Sasori. No one knew about it until it was about to happen... No one, that is, except for the Leader and Sasori himself.

"Where is everybody?" Ino asked her friend when she found her waiting for her in her room.

"They went to do some stupid ritual thing. It's not important. They'll all be back tomorrow. Did you get the test?"

"Yeah," The blonde girl gave her the little white and blue box. "Did something happen while I was gone? You seem depressed."

"It's nothing," She lied. "I'm going to go take this. Are you coming?"

Ino was stunned. She was actually being invited in on such a personal matter? Well, they were best friends, but somehow to her it was crossing the line a bit. But she knew Sakura probably needed her support at a time like this.

She led the other girl into the bathroom they shared, before being stopped. "Don't you think we should go somewhere else?"

"Why?"

Sakura sighed. "I don't want to do this anywhere near Itachi-san. He may be listening."

"What happened?"

"I told you, nothing."

Ino got an idea. "Okay then let's go ask Hidan-san. He's the other one here, right? I'm sure he'll let us use his bathroom to do this."

Sakura followed her out into the hall. No one was there. Good. They approached Hidan's room, and Ino knocked.

"Just a second..." Came the growled response. He sounded grouchy. Finally the door swung open. "Come in, and tell me what you two want."

Ino was the one to speak, since Sakura was nervous already. "We want to use your bathroom."

He looked at them skeptically. "What the fuck is wrong with yours?"

The girl ran a hand through her fine, silky ponytail. She only played with her hair when she was scared, or nervous. "The truth is... I'm taking a pregnancy test. And Sakura-chan is here for... moral support. I didn't want to do it where Itachi-san could hear what was going on. So please?"

"I don't give a fuck," He laughed. "But why a pregnancy test? You don't look fucking pregnant." He looked at her perfectly smooth, flat stomach then, and she blushed.

"It's not like that. I'm almost completely sure I'm not... But since I broke up with Dei, I just want to make sure. Just to be on the safe side."

"Whatever. Go ahead."

He shrugged, and moved out of the way so Sakura and Ino could go into the small bathroom near the back of the room. Sakura was so nervous, and she hadn't even said a word. She was almost positive of what the outcome would be.

"Sakura..." Ino whispered to make sure Hidan wouldn't hear them. "What are you going to do if you are.. you know?"

"I'm going back to Konoha," She said this firmly, as if trying to convince herself of it. "I'll find Sasuke-kun, and tell him. And I'm sure he'll take me back then. And they can't put me in jail, because it would put the baby at risk."

"Actually they can," Ino remarked, getting the first test kit ready. "I think I should go first."

Both girls anxiously awaited the reading of the little blue strip. It indicated that she was not pregnant, and Ino breatehd a sigh of relief.

"I didn't think I was, but you never know... I could have been."

Sakura was growing increasingly nervous with each passing second. "Fine. I'm glad for you, I guess. But I just want to get this over with now. I'm dying to know..."

"Me too," Ino handed her the second test.

In a matter of minutes, she would know the answer. They were still in the bathroom when they heard Itachi's voice outside. Both girls pressed up against the door while they waited, to try to hear what he was saying.

"They're in there? But why?"

"I don't fucking know. Ino-chan said something about a pregnancy test. She wanted to make sure since she broke up with that fucker."

"Ino-chan?" Itachi looked at him a little funny, but didn't comment further. "Well anyway, when Sakura-chan gets out, can you please tell her I want to talk to her?"

"Sure, I don't give a fuck."

Sakura giggled. "I think he likes you, Ino-pig."

"What? Who? Hidan?"

"Don't act so surprised... He called you Ino-chan. He thinks you're cute," She kept giggling.

Ino looked behind Sakura, and spotted the pregnancy test on the counter. Her face turned from blushing red to a pale ghostly white in a matter of seconds. "Uhm... Sakura-chan... I wouldn't be laughing if I were you."

"Wha-"

She saw it too. Sakura would have fainted on the spot if she had been a weaker woman. She felt like she could at any moment, though. This felt like a crazy dream, only she couldn't wake herself from it.

"I'm pregnant?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi went back to his room to wait for Sakura. She'd been gone for hours, and he didn't know where she was. He went out to look for her, only to find her and Ino sitting next to each other on the couch. Sakura was crying and from what he could tell the blodne girl was trying to comfort her.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Go away!" She managed to shout in between sobs. "I don't want to talk to anybody right now!"

"What's going on?" He sat down beside her anyway, even though she was leaning on Ino for support.

Sakura wanted to tell him, but she wasn't stable enough yet. Ino covered for her. "She just misses Sasuke-kun. That's all."

Itachi's reaction was not what she expected. "It makes me want to kill that bastard brother of mine... For what he did to you, Sakura-chan."

"That isn't it," Sakura wiped the stray tears from her eyes, enough to face him. "Itachi... I'm pregnant."

He was shocked. He'd had suspicions when Hidan had informed him that was what they were doing... But Ino's excuse seemed believable. No wonder Sakura had been acting so weird.

"Sakura- I..."

"And I want to go see Sasuke-kun, so I can tell him about his child! He deserves to know"  
"Thas it ever occurred to you that it's not his? That could be my child you are carrying. And I won't let you put yourself at risk by going back to Konoha. You're a missing-nin now, you know."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino could tell it was time for her to go. She went to Hidan's room to warn him to stay clear of the living room. Forgetting to knock, she just opened the door.

"Ah!"

...And immediately closed it again. Hidan was standing there, in the middle of his room, completely naked. Ino's face was bright red, when he answered the door. She looked down, without realizing it. This time he was wearing a pair of boxers.

"God damn peeping tom," He teased her. "You should really learn to fucking knock, you know? What is it?"

"I j-just wanted to tell you that uhm... Itachi and Sakura are in the living room, so don't bother them. And that's all, so-"

"Do you want to play cards or something?"

"Wh-what?" His question had caught her off guard.

Hidan laughed, pulling her inside. "The other stupid fucks that work here aren't going tobe back until like... some time tomorrow. So I thought you'd be fucking bored. I know I am. So how about it?"

_'I guess that's his way of asking nicely,'_ She thought. "Sure, I'll play with you."

"Oh really now?" He smirked arrogantly. Ino blushed. She hadn't caught the lewd nature of her words until a few seconds too late.

"I didn't mean that."

"Sure you didn't," He noticed she was still looking at his boxers. "Like what you fucking see, blondie?"

He went to get the cards, while she just stood there blushing cutely.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I know, but... Oh my god!" She was even more distressed now than she was before. "I have no idea who's baby it is! And there's no way to tell."

"Look, Sakura-chan... I know my brother. He won't care. Even if it was his, he would still leave you behind. He will always keep doing that to you, no matter what you do. And deep down, I know that you know that."

"But it's not fair!" She started sobbing again, and all he could do was hold her. Itachi swept a hand through her fluffy pink hair lovingly.

"You need to calm down," He tilted her head back, and kissed her. "I know it's hard for you, but... It's not good for the baby if you are upset. It's all going to be okay. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Sakura realized that he wasn't kidding. He really did love her. And he would be there for her, no matter what. What had started out as physical attraction had turned into something much more intense. And besides, what would it really hurt for her to be with him?

Neither of them had anyone else. Itachi was lonely, and she was just now seeing that side of him. It was a part of him that he had never allowed anyone else to see. Sakura was surprised but...

"I will stay with you... For now."

"That's all that I ask," He held her close. "Just a chance to prove to you that I care. Please don't leave."

She sighed, not used to these kind of emotions. "I won't."

"Does this mean you'll be mine?" He wanted to know that what they had was real. Apparently it was going to take a lot to convince Sakura of his true intentions. She didn't entirely trust Itachi yet.

"I will."

"I'm only going to ask you this one more time... Will you-"

"Yes," She decided then and there that he was the one for her. "I would be honored to be your wife, Itachi-kun."

He smiled. For the first tim ein years, Itachi really, truly smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino knew she would lose, but she didn't think it wouldbe this badly. It turns out Hidan had a secret weapon... of sorts. He still hadn't put any clothes on, and was sitting there playing cards with her in his boxers.

_'Damn him!'_ She cursed him inwardly, knowing it would just be more awkward to say anything out loud about it. "Well look I think I'm going to go back to my room in a few minutes..." She hoped he would get the hint.

"Why so soon, doll?" He smirked, knowing full well that he was making her uncomfortable. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," Ino squeaked.

The two continued to play for a while... Until she heard Sakura at the door.

"Ino-chan? I need to talk to you for a second. It's important. Please?"

"Okay," Ino was grateful for the excuse to leave. "I have to go. Bye Hidan-san."

Hidan looked annoyed. He was thinking... _'That pink-haired bitch is ruining my game, damn it! Stupid motherfuckers... Why can't they ever leave us alone?'_

But he said... "Okay see ya." He went to close the door behind her, but as an afterthought, he added. "If you need anything, just let me know, Ino-chan."

"Uh... Sure," She blushed again. "Thanks Hidan-san. Bye."

Sakura looked really pale. Ino took her into the kitchen. She wanted to make her something to eat. She didn't know when the poor girl had eaten, but it wasn't good for the baby for her to starve herself... No matter how upset she was.

"Sit down," Ino pulled out a chair for her, which she seemed grateful for. "What did you want to talk about? I'm going to cook for all of us."

"Don't treat me any differently just because I'm pregnant, okay?" She snapped. "Sorry... I'm just stressed out. Itachi-kun wants to be... He wants to... Well..."

"Just spill it!"

"Itachi asked me to marry him."

Ino stopped what she was doing, and went over to her. "Are you serious?!" She squealed. "Oh that is so cute!" She grabbed her hand and held up to the light so she could see the ring. "It's beautiful. When did this happen?"

"Well..." Sakura felt a little bad about turning him down before. "He asked me yeaterday, around sunset, but I said no. Then today, he asked me again and... I said yes."

"Only because of the baby?"

Little did they know that a certain weasel was lurking just around the corner, listening to the two girls gossiping about him.

"No," She admitted. "I really do care for him... But it's just that... Sasuke-kun hurt me so much. And I loved him."

"I got over him. So can you."

Ino went to back to cooking. And neither of them were aware of the huge smile which came across Itachi's face at his fiance's words. He left them alone for now, but as he turned to leave, someone stopped him.

"It's isn't nice to fucking eavesdrop," Hidan shoved him out of the way, and went into the kitchen. He smiled at Sakura. "Nice ring. Who's the lucky fucker?"

"Itachi-kun..." She blushed like crazy.

Ino noticed that Hidan seemed to have that effect on all girls. Ot at least all of the ones he was currently around. She wondered when the others would be back at the base...

"So you're going to go through with it? Which one of you lovely ladies is fucking pregnant, by the way? I saw the reslts of the tests you so generously left in my bathroom."

Ino went back to cooking. It was up to Sakura whether or not she wanted him to know.

"If you tell anyone," The pink-haired Kunoichi glared at him. "I'll kill you."

"Oh, so it's you. Well, it's not like you could fucking kill me... But I won't say anything. Congrats. Now what the fuck do we have here?" He approached Ino as if he were stalking prey, wrapping an arm around his unsuspecting victim from behind. "You're cooking? Fuck, that looks good."

Sakura giggled. "Something tells me he isn't talking about the food, Ino-chan."

Hidan didn't argue. But he also didn't say anything to prove her point either. He released the blushing girl, and decided he would help her.

"I'm not so bad in the fucking kitchen my self, you know."

Ino just laughed. "Sure you're not... But I don't need help. There are only four of us, and I'm cooking for everyone, so-"

But he'd already picked up a knife. Ordinarily she would feel threatened by the fact that the crazy demented priest was holding a knife, but it was alright. Before too much time had passed, they had a pretty decent looking stirfry going.

"Looks great," Ino smiled, putting four plates on the table while Hidan finished cooking it. "Let's eat."

Itachi came into the kitchen looking for Sakura. Soemhow she felt better about the situation than she had before. She felt that everything would be okay now. It would all fall into place. She still felt kind of bad for turning him down, though.

After dinner the four of them went their separate ways. Ino left Hidan alone to wash the dishes, since she claimed she had done most of the cooking.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked, when they had made it back to their room.

Sakura nodded. She'd always wanted to have Sasuke's kid, and now that she was pregnant... She had assumed it was his. But she'd been with both Uchihas. There was a good chance it could be Itachi's. She sank down on the bed, and he held her in his arms, comforting her. Sakura buried her face into his chest, and cried some more.

He continued talking, and she just listened to his smooth, soft voice. "You know... You and I were together many more times than you were with Sasuke-kun. And I think that we should be together. Forget about him."

_'What he's saying makes so much sense... But why don't I want to accept it?'_ She wondered._ 'I am so stupid. I should have just accepted his offer. There's no way he'll want to marry me now. The thought of Itachi raising a kid... It's just laughable.'_

But it wasn't laughable at all really. "It's what will happen..." He whispered knowingly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know it would have been easier if Sakura just said yes to Itachi but... It makes for a much more interesting story this way, does it not? I love ItaSaku, they are just so... *sighs* Anyway, I hope this was alright. This chapter started out a little cheesy but I hope the rest made up for it. Well this fic is looking to be about 32 chapters long, if I had to guess. Maybe I can wrap it up in the next few chappies, eh? That'd be a good Christmas present to myself... To finish the fic I've been working on for SO long. Lol. Happy Holidays, to all of you who are reading, by the way.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	31. Chapter 31

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 31:**

The next day the Akatsuki base was full of the usual weirdos. No one was asking any questions about Ino, and she was thankful that the spotlight was taken off of her finally. She was so sick of everyone talking about her and Deidara.

The whole Akatsuki lair was buzzing with news about Itachi and Sakura's engagement. They were planning to thorw somewhat of a party. Itachi seemed actually... happy, for a change. But Sakura was depressed. She put on a happy face for everyone else, but Ino knew she was depressed. She wanted to help her, but she knew there was nothing she could do. And she really wasn't in a partying mood herself.

"I'll bring the fucking alcohol," Hidan said merrily, as he walked in the room they were all gathered in.

"No you won't!" Kakuzu argued. "Do you know how much that stuff costs? And enough for everyone here would just be... ridiculous."

"Fucking killjoy!"

"Let him do what he wants," Ino said in his defense. "It's not going to make a difference. It's his money, not yours."

Kakuzu just walked away.

Hidan looked at her. "Why stick up for me all of a sudden?"

She didn't have an answer. "I- I'm not, I just, uh... Well..."

"Aww, I fucking knew it! You do have a soft spot for me. Careful, or you might fucking give yourself away, Ino-chan."

He walked into the kitchen happily, where the festivities were being planned. Ino sighed, and followed him. She knew she needed to somehow be a part of them. It was her best friend's engagement after all... Or the closest thing she had to a friend here, anyway.

"So who's going to go out and buy food?" Konan wanted to know. The Leader of Akatsuki was out doing important things, or so he claimed. So he had puther in charge of the engagement party, as well.

"I'll do it," Ino volunteered.

"Oh no you don't, missy," Konan chided. "You're not even an Akatsuki member. You'd just try to escape."

"Then make me one. I've been here longer than her anyway," Ino pointed to her pink-haired friend, who was sitting in Itachi's lap in one of the kitchen chairs. "No offense, Sakura-chan."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Unless you have someone who can go with you?"

Hidan spoke up. "I'll fucking do it. I have to go into town to buy the alcohol for the party anyway. But who's paying for all the damn food?"

"I am," Itachi stated calmly, but firmly. "I have some money that I've been saving up. I can even give you the money for the drinks if you wish."

"Nah, don't worry about it man. You've got enough to worry out. Especially now that you've got a little fucker to worry about."

No one commented on Hidan's rude choice of language. But then, it wasn't like the baby could hear them yet, anyway. Sakura still hadn't been to a doctor, but there were no complications as far as she could tell. She was planning on going next week.

'So those two are going out together again?' Sakura smirked. "Oh, and Ino I want to talk to you before you leave. Is that okay?"

"Sure, Sakura."

"So who wants to do the decorating?" Konan asked. She was trying to keep this event as organized as possible, even if Pein couldn't care less.

"I will," Sakura smiled. "I'll need some help, though. I know how I want everything, I just think that... It'll be hard for me to reach high places and stuff."

"Right, un," Deidara and Sasori stepped forward. "We'll help you decorate."

Itachi spoke up. "And Tobi-san and I can cook the food."

"Wonderful," Konan clasped her hands together in a very business-like way. "I have one more question... When is the wedding?"

Itachi and Sakura just looked at each other. "We don't know..." The girl piped up after a few awkward minutes. She heard Hidan laugh.

"Shut up!" Ino elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do!" He pouted.

"Oooh, a couple fight!" Tobi remarked. He backed away when he saw Hidan's hand reach behind him to grip his scythe though. "G-gomen, Hidan-sama..." He sweat dropped.

Itachi hugged his bride-to-be warmly. "Why not next week?"

"That soon?" She looked up in surprise.

"Sure," He shrugged.

"I don't know... You're being awfuly casual about all of this. Especially for an Uchiha. What the hell?"

"Tsk, tsk. You shouldn't use such language," He remarked. "Babies can hear people, even in inside the womb."

That seemed to shut her up. She blushed terribly. Everything was going smoothly, other than a few minor discrepancies. Once everyone had a task to do, Hidan and Ino were given the okay to leave. Konan didn't really want to send them off together again. She'd heard what happened last time, when Ino almost got away. They couldn't risk her escaping. She knew the location of their secret base.

Ino made the excuse that she had to go to her room to get some things before she could go.

"Hurry the fuck up then!" Hidan called after her. He was already ready.

She rushed through her door, and frantically ran a brush through her hair. Then she ran to the bathroom and touched up her makeup in a hurry. She wanted to look perfect, and she kept messing up. She went back into her room to grab her weapons pouch, but-

"Hidan-san! What the hell?!"

There he was... Standing in her room... by her bed... looking at her panties. They were a pair of pink lace ones that she had laid out on her dresser.

"I forgot to put those away," She said, snatching them away hastily. "You pervert!"

"I- I'm not a fucking pervert! I just-"

"Yeah, save it," She rolled her eyes, packing the rest of her things quickly.

Hidan was blushing, so she knew he most likely wouldn't do it again. Ino decided not to make a big deal over it. They didn't have much time. The party was supposed to start in just over five hours. She turned to leave, only to sense the Jashinist right behind her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They'd been walking in silence for about an hour now. They were about the enter the nearest village again.

"...You're the one who left them lying out in the middle of your damn room!" Hidan said suddenly.

Ino just laughed.

"What's so fucking funny, blondie?"

"You are! It took you this long to come up with that?! Gosh, you're slow."

"Shut the fuck up!"

Ino sighed. "Look, just forget it, okay? I don't want to talk or hear about it anymore. We're almost there, and we should split up to find the supplies quicker, so-"

"Fuck no!!!" He shouted, causing some birds to scatter from a nearby tree. "You tried this bullshit on me last time! No escaping!"

"...It was worth a shot..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO It didn't take as long this time, since what they were looking for was easy to find. Ino had a ton of stuff to get, while Hidan only had to grab a few simple cases and bottles of drinks.

They stored everything in scrolls to make it easier to carry. While they were standing in line, Ino felt something behind her.

"Eeeek!" She squealed.

"What's fucking wrong now?" Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Someone just grabbed my butt!"

"I didn't see anyone..."

"You asshole! How dare you!"

"Whoa, chill out. It wasn't me. I wouldn't fucking touch you. Ew." Hidan wrinkled his nose in mock disgust.

Ino saw a lot of people standing near them. "I guess it could have been anyone here." She thought out loud.

They paid for their purchases separately, with Ino using the money Sakura and Itachi had given her, and Hidan using his own money. She secretly thought it was very nice of him to do that, but she kept her thoughts to herself.

_'He's still a jerk!'_ She convinced herself. _'Grabbing my ass, staring at my panties... He was practically sniffing them!'_

She giggled at the mental image of someone as serious as Hidan doing something so out of character.

"What the fuck is so damn funny?"

"Nothing..."

Hidan winced. _'I hope she doesn't fucking find out it really was me...'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back at the lair... Sakura was having a hard time telling the clumsy blonde man where everything was supposed to go. They had tons of decorations to put up. She silently wondered if it was really worth all the trouble. Itachi and Tobi were docorating the kitchen together while they waited on Ino and Hidan to get back with the food and drinks so they could start cooking. They were almost done, but Sakura was really just getting started with her task. She decided taking it easy was best, before she got too dressed. She handed Sasori the plans for the decorations, and told him to try and figure it out so he could explain it to Deidara.

"I'm going to go lie down," She muttered.

When Hidan came back, he was enthusiastic about finally being able to drink for a change.

"Do you know how fucking long it's been since I got wasted?!" He was laughing and joking with Ino.

"I don't really care," She went to the living room, looking for her friend. "Where's Sakura-chan?"

"She went to her room to rest, un," Deidara said.

"Okay thanks. Hidan-san, take the food to the kitchen, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck you."

He took it from her anyway, and made his way to the kitchen. He asked Itachi if he needed help, but he didn't. He plopped down on the couch to watch TV.

"Well then my work is fucking done! Praise Jashin!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino and Sakura had been in her room talking while everything was being set up. When it was ready, they came out. Sakura was still tired, but she liked how the place was decorated for the engagement party. It made her wonder what kind of wedding they were going to have.

Hidan was still watching TV, and as they were about to eat dinner, everyone glared at him. Ino took it upon herself to turn off the TV, snatching the remote away from him. He snatched it back, and turned it back on.

"I was fucking watching that," He stated arrogantly.

Ino smirked. This time she'd get him back... "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" She shouted. Everyone in the room turne to look at her. She was now in Hidan's body. She used his own hand to turn off the remote, and then hid it in the couch cushions.

"Let's see the bastard find it now!" Hidan who was really Ino stated.

Within minutes, she returned to her body and everything was back to normal. Hidan began frantically looking for the remote.

"Where the fuck is it?" He jumped up from the sofa. "I just had the remote here in my hand a fucking minute ago!"

Ino giggled. "We have to eat dinner now," She told him.

"Fuck... I know."

Bitching about it under his breath, Hidan walked with her to the kitchen. Ino never even thought that people might think weird things about them being together so much.

She wasn't looking forward to seeing her ex tonight either. She was alone and... She would have to watch Deidara with his new boyfriend Sasori, all night long. It was going bother her, but she would pretend it wouldn't. It wasn't the fact that she missed being with Dei, she just missed being his friend, and being able to talk to him. It also hurt her pride to see herself get replaced by someone else. It made her feel like she wasn't worth anything.

But she held her head high, and went into the room anyway. Everyone else was already there, except hee and Hidan, and there were only two seats available. Ino sat between him and Sakura. Luckily she didn't have to sit anywhere near Deidara.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I shall tell you a secret: sometimes I write my author notes before I even finish a chapter... Sometimes before I start it! That's weird, huh? Was this chapter too silly? I think it is... Oh well, Naruto has it's silly moments, along with the serious ones so I guess that could be why my fics do too. There hasn't been any smex for a while, can anyone guess what's coming? Lol. And sory for the recent lack of updates to this one. I swear it's almost done! Maybe... I had to force myself to write this chapter so I could update this fic. That's why it's not good.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	32. Chapter 32

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 32:**

Itachi cleared his throat and they all made a toast to Itachi and Sakura's 'union'. Everyone wished them good luck, and then they all shared a meal. Akatsuki hadn't had a meal together in ages.

After dinner there was a party. Everyone was dancing and drinking. They had moved all the furniture against the walls in the living room, and Itachi has borrowed Kisame's stereo. It wasn't like he was going to use it. He was dead.

"This is fucking awesome..." Hidan slurred. He was drunk. Of course, he'd been so eager, he was the first one to get drunk.

"Calm down," Itachi warned him calmly. "This is a celebration. I don't want any of that sacrificing people crap tonight."

"You got it, man!"

"Thanks..." Sakura added, and resumed dancing with her new fiance. The baby was already starting to make her feel tired, even if she wasn't even really showing yet.

Ino was sitting on the couch. She hadnt had anything to drink. She wasn't in the mood to party.

"Come on Ino-chan! Lighten up!" Hidan plopped down next to her. "Wanna dance?"

"No," She scowled bitterly, watching Deidara, who was making out with Sasori in the corner.

"Don't think about that," He advised. "The guys a fucking loser. And gay too!" He blushed for a minute, recalling his encounter with Tobi/Madara earlier. "I mean... Not that there's anything wrong with being bisexual, but... It's just... What the fuck do you need _him_ for?!"

"I don't. I don't even know what you're talking about, Hidan-san. I have no interest in that."

He ignored her comment, and pulled her into a wild dance. They moved together just as Itachi and Sakura were doing. Every few minutes Sakura would giggle. Ino wanted to know what was up.

Pein and Konan had picked the radio station they listened to. They had experience with parties, or so they claimed. It was hard to believe. They'd already gone to bed early. Kakuzu and Tobi were drinking and being idiots, but they weren't drunk yet. Hidan didn't really like Tobi hanging around his room mate, but he decided not to say anything.

A slow song played on the radio, making Itachi clung to Sakura. "Last dance..." He whispered in her ear. "I know you're tired, koi."

She nodded, allowing herself to be swept away by the sweet song. Ino was doing the same, finally giving in and letting Hidan hold her. It was a nice feeling to be held, even if it was just by a friend. She'd viewed this man in front of her as an enemy before. It was strange to think of how they'd become friends in such a short time span. But it was true.

Ino didn't view him as more than that. And though he was drunk, he kept his hands where they were supposed to be. he was being very careful with her, only holding her lightly. It was sweet, in a way, she decided. '_...Even if I can't figure out his motives just yet.'_

"Having fun?" He smiled.

She just nodded, and leaned against his chest, getting lost in his embrace. He was warm...

Deidara was watching her, but she didn't care. Ino just kept ignoring his stare, instead choosing to cling onto Hidan. Their small celebration was already almost over, anyway.

Soon the music died down, and Sakura went back to her room.

"Have a good night everyone," Itachi told them. "Thank you... All of you."

Everyone clapped, and cheered for the new couple, and that was that. They left. Hidan still felt like dancing, but he noticed Ino had sat back down again. He sat next to her.

"What the fuck is wrong now?"

She looked depressed again. Watery blue eyes looked from the silver-haired man who beside her, to her ex boyfriend who was practically having sex in the corner now.

"I'm going to bed," She sighed.

"I'll walk you to your room," When Ino glared at him, he explained. "To protect you from... you know... Fucking idiots who try to make you miserable."

"Thanks."

They walked in silence down the dark, gloomy hall. If there ever was a time that Ino had wished she could be free from this stupid place, it was now. She wanted to leave so badly... But she was being held prisoner here, against her will. Didn't he get that? No one understood. Not even Sakura. Even she was here by choice!

"I had fun tonight," She smiled a fake smile up at her savior for the evening, and turned to go into her room.

"Me too," He said, letting her go. "See you around, girlie."

"Yeah..."

They went their separate ways, not looking back. Ino did notice that Hidan didn't go back to the party, either. He went back to his own room. He was mainly avoiding Tobi, but she didn't know that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hidan was awoken at some time in the early morning. There were sounds coming from across the room. Sounds he really did not want to hear right now. Magenta eyes squinted, as they tried to make out the two figures that were rolling around in Kakuzu's bed.

One of them had long brown hair, the other spikey black. An orange mask lay on the nightstand...

_'What the fuck?!'_ He thought. _'He has the fucking audacity to come in my room, and do that with MY room mate! I should sacrifice the fucking bastard...'_

But his body had other ideas. Hidan's cock had sprang to life, from hearing those torturous noises. It almost made him want to join in. He knew Madara wouldn't mind, but he didn't think that Kakuzu would be too happy about the idea... Then again he probably wouldn't mind. He didn't know that much about the guy. He might not exactly mind, but he didn't want to take his chances.

There was only one person on his mind, anyway. He got up and walked down the hall. The small door a few feet down and across from them... He tried the knob. It was locked. He went to the room beside it, that he knew was joined to it through a bathroom.

Hidan knew he would never get past Itachi, even in the stillness of the night. But he had to try.

Fierce red eyes met his for only a moment in the darkness. "Go to her," Itachi smirked at him. Hidan couldn't see it, but he could hear it in the Uchiha's voice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino woke up to a strange feeling. She felt really warm. Soft sounds were coming from somewhere... above her?

"What the hell?" She squeaked when she felt someone's weight on top of her. They were heavy.

Toned muscles moved over her delicate skin with ease. She felt fingertips whispering across her chest, and moving down to caress her thighs. Warm lips touched her neck, and then a tongue...

"Mhmm..." She let out a small whimper. That was her weak spot.

Small tufts of hair whispered across her shoulders. _'Who's in my room? Oh my gosh, is it Itachi?! I've got to tell Sakura!'_

"I'm sorry..." She said. "This is wrong. I can't do this. P-please get off me."

"Ino-chan..." Hidan's husky voice was whispering in her ear. She gasped. This was the last person she had expected to come into her room and do this. "I can't wait any longer. I tried... nnngh... to stay away. I can't do it. Ah, I want you..."

He kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth. He frantically moved his hips against hers. His erection pressed against her sex, emphasizing his point.

"But... I thought... You were into guys?"

He laughed then. "No. Why would you think that?"

"You and Tobi-"

"We did nothing," He lied. He didn't want to admit that he'd been raped. "And even if we had... I hate him. I try my best to stay away from him. He's in there fucking Kakuzu-san right now! He's a stupid bastard anyway. You're the one I really want."

"Well, I... Sorry. I can't."

Ino was confused. She had feelings for Deidara. And she didn't want to be seen as Akatsuki's whore. She was better than that.

"Hidan-san... leave me alone!" She cried out.

"Ino-chan, I care about you," He didn't move away from her, instead he put one arm around her leg and pulled her closer to him.

She was slowly starting to like this. He kissed her again, and this time he was much more patient than before. Ino began to get more into it. But she kept telling herself, that nbo matter how good it felt, she couldn't give in. She would let him kiss her, maybe even play around a bit. She was curious about him. But she would NOT have sex with him.

His hand was between her thighs, gently stroking her through her panties that she wore to bed. Hidan was under the covers with her, and she had to admit it felt nice...

Hidan heard the girl moaning. He couldn't help but marvel at her sleek, smooth body, and how sexy she was. He broke away from the kiss.

"I have to have you now."

Ino tried to push him away.

"What the fuck are you afraid of?"

"I just..." She was almost in tears. "It feels good but... I... I can't do this. I don't want to be hurt again."

Hidan smiled at her. It was comforting. "I'm not going to fucking hurt you. And this will make you feel better about that jerk. Come on... Please?"

_'He's... asking me?'_ She wonder why that surprised her... _'It just isn't like Hidan to do that. It's not his nature. Why is he being so patient with me?'_

"I don't want to be Akatsuki's personal whore," Ino gasped. "Wait a minute! How did you get in here anyway?! I locked my door!"

"Itachi-san let me in."

"Great. So tomorrow everyone will know..." Seh rolled her eyes, but then paused. Wait a minute... That was a good thing. Deidara would find out and... "Wait, nevermind. I'm sorry. Let's do it."

"Now you're talking!"

Hidan pulled off his pants, and yanked off her panties, almost in the same motion. He slipped his member into her, before she could change her mind at all. Ino cried out at the sudden, unexpected intrusion.

"Ah! You could warn me first, ya know!"

"Nnnnnh... Whatever... Ahhh!"

He thrust into her hot, wet folds. Ino writhed in pleasure, now. He was much bigger than Deidara had been. It surprised her that he was so rough, right from the start.

It felt strange the way he was so different from her previous boyfriend. Ino was scared, in a way. She wasn't sure if this was a one-time thing, or more. She didn't care at the moment. Hidan was damn good at what he was doing. He was moving his hips in a way that drove her wild. He teasingly pulled out to the tip, and then slammed in, taking her breath away in one motion.

"Ohhhh! Hidan-san... Mhmmm..."

"Don't be... so... fucking... formal!" He panted.

Ino's walls clenched around him, as she had her orgasm. Hidan came inside her soon over, crying out his own release. His body shuddered violently, and she ran a soothing hand down his back.

She expected him to leave afterwards, but was again surprised when Hidan rolled over and curled up next to her. She smiled, as he played with her hair, while staring into her eyes. Neither of them wanted to break the comfortable silence with words. They didn't need them anyway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Rise and shine!" Ino called to him the next morning...

Hidan rolled over and curled up in the nice soft covers of her bed. "Fuck off... I'm sleeping."

"Leader-sama has a mission for you. He tld me so at breakfast... I didn't want to wake you, but then he said that I had to. Gomen..."

"It's alright," He got out of bed, muttering a string of obscenities. "I'll go see what the stupid motherfucker wants now!"

"That's not very nice," Pein said, from the doorway. "I have a big mission for you, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Ino. You have to leave right away."

"What?! No way! Fuck you!" Hidan stormed off to his room.

Ino just shrugged. Pein told her he'd come around. "In the meantime, I want you to get ready. I'll have Konan-chan fill you in on all the details soon."

"Whatever."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Is anyone even reading this crap of a fic anymore? This is SO not what I planned in the beginning... Hmmm... Oh well. XD I hope it's ok if I end it soon. B/c I'm going to. Lol. Sorry for the cliffie, it's no big deal though. I promise, the next chapter is really random. There is more ItaSaku coming up soon.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	33. Chapter 33

**Enslaved!**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNING: Story contains graphic lemon, lime, and adult stuffs XD. Oooohhhh, that's right, BEWARE!!! The plotline and characters are also kind of insane, so this is very different from any of my other stories. All I can say is, I was trying to be as creative here as possible. Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: (insert random statement of disclaimentinationishing here) In other words, I don't own the Naruto series! Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 33:**

Ino was waiting outside when Hidan and the others came out. He seemed more willing to stay by her side than the others, which she took as a good sign.

She was told by Konan that the reason they needed her to go was because it was a simple assassination mission. She was needed in order for them to get the target under their control. As it turns out, they were considering making her a full-fledge Akatsuki member. Hidan seemed convinced that they would.

The two went on happily together, ignoring the others.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi and Sakura had no mission right now, so he told her that he had a surprise for her.

"Is this like the last one?" She asked, as she was getting ready to leave.

"Maybe," He smirked evilly. "But better."

Sakura was curious now, but she kept her questions to herself. She let her fiance lead her out of the base, and into the sunlight. It had been a while since she'd been out like this. It was kind of nice. Now she didn't have to worry about anything. She truly believed that he could take care of her.

They walked for a long time. Itachi took them to a town where they ate a peaceful lunch together. They weren't wearing their Akatsuki cloaks. He explained that Leader had given them some time off, due to her pregnancy.

The two of them had spent the entire day together in the small town, and Itachi took her back into the woods in late afternoon. They traveled through the forest, to a remote location, where there was a big, beautiful, secluded lake. This was the place where he had first proposed to her.

Itachi didn't say a word, he just kissed her gently and tenderly. Sakura gave in to wahtever it was he was doing, and kissed him back. He ran his hands up and down her sides, starting to take off her top.

"What are you doing? Itachi-kun! Don't undress me out here!" She giggled.

"Why?" He continued with his task of removing the troublesome itemsf from her person. "There's no one else here. We can do whatever we want. if someone does come, I'll take care of them, and they'll wish they hadn't."

She believed him. Sakura let the beautiful, strong Uchiha strip her until she wasn't wearing a thing. He did the same to himself, and they walked toward the water.

"Come on," He led her onto the water.

They used their chakra to walk on the water, as they had done many times before. Sakura felt a bit akward about it, since they weren't dressed, but she went along with whatever he was planning.

Itachi layed her down on top of the water, and used his chakra to sit on his knees on the water. He started by kissing her navel, and moving up to her neck. Leaving a lazy trail of kisses along her sensitive skin, Itachi paused to lick at each of her nipples for a moment. Sakura moaned, when he nuzled against her neck. She pulled him up so she could kiss him, and at the same time, he slid his silky arousal into her warm, pulsing flesh.

The water made their coupling even more beautiful. Each time either of them would move, small droplets would make their way arund them, drawing off their chakra. It was almost as if the very water itself was alive! The crystalline droplets sparkled in the dim lighting of the setting sun, seeming to appear a thousand different colors.

"I love you, Sakura-chan..." He told her truthfully. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I feel the same," She told him, in between moans.

The sounds of their lovemaking filled the air. They both enjoyed just being with each other. They swore they'd never forget this.

She seemed to have forgotten about Sasuke. Well, she would never really forget, but... Sakura realized, for the first time ever, she was in love with someone else. She loved Itachi, with all her heart. There was still room for Sasuke, if he ever chose to come back. But she knew she would be fine.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**THE END (For now, at least...)**

**A/N: There's really no more point to this story. I kind of lost it somewhere in there... So... This is it. Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading. Sorry for disappoint you all. I promise that I will plan my stories all the way out from now on! This fic has taken way too long to do. There is no sequel, no more, it's done, I am finished with it. However if you'd like to continue it, feel free. Just let me know if you do, b/c I'd love to read it! I've always wanted to do an ItaSaku like the one in this chapter, and I might use this idea again! It was neat.**

**-Kaline Reine**


End file.
